Robbed of a Future
by TheSealer
Summary: My retelling of the 'Future Trunks' arc. The timeline of Future Trunks is being devasted by an enemy with a friendly face, Son Goku. But it's not Goku Black... It's Goten Black. No Zamasu. Two characters left in the sidelines with no development are about to get a time to shine. My first DB story, please give it a chance. And sorry about the title.
1. Death in the future

**My first Dragon Ball story. There are some things in Dragon Ball Z and Super that I'm not fond of, like Toryamma not knowing what to do with side characters. That's something I'm gonna fix with this story by immersing two of my favorite characters in it, rather than letting them rot. And while I personally enjoyed Zamasu, the appearance of an evil clone of Goku had so much potential that I used it for this story. So, the evil Goku attacking the Future has no connection to Zamasu.**

* * *

The air that filled his lungs tasted like dust. It was a taste that Trunks had grimly grown accustomed to over the last few months.

In the ruined city, he hastily ran from one hiding place to the other. Stealth was a necessary shame nowadays and it revolted him! Lo and behold, Trunks Briefs, slayer of the Androids and protector of the world scurrying away like a scared mouse from its predator. He couldn't fly or even run too fast, or else his ki would spike and the dark enemy would sense.

"Almost there." He avoided ki blasts that aimed poorly. The enemy knew he was on the city, but couldn't pinpoint his location. That was a small comfort; he knew if he made one false move, too much noise, and the he would be upon him like a vulture over a carcass.

Luck was on his side, though barely. He finally reached his destination, one of his mother's off-site laboratories. Inside was the noise of machinery softly humming in a pattern.

"Mom!"

"Trunks! Thank goodness you're alright!" Bulma Briefs was aging. Trunks noticed she looked a bit older than he remembered. It had been a handful of exhaustive months since he had seen his mother. He was all over the world rescuing civilians from the enemy's rampage. She spent days and nights tinkering for a last ditch solution. He could tell the work had fatigued her.

Still, seeing her warm face again brought a smile to his own. A smile which promptly failed upon seeing the object of her endeavors. A recipient of blue fuel for the time machine, barely half-full.

"It's only enough for a one-way trip." She said like reading his doubts.

"But if we go, we won't be able to come back."

"Are you forgetting who I am, son?" she gave him a playful look. "I'm Bulma Briefs, the smartest genius in the world. And when we get to the past, there will be _two_ of me. We'll manage."

Somehow, her hopefulness infected him and he felt his own spirit rejuvenating a little. He suggested that she rested before they made their way to Capsule Corp HQ where the time machine was locked up. But she stubbornly insisted work was like rest for her. He couldn't argue with his mother; Vegeta himself, the Prince of all Stubbornness, had to struggle when arguing with Bulma Briefs.

She picked up the recipient and turned it to her son. "Trunks, the time and resources I used up to make this was bought with innocent blood. Many lives were lost. Whatever happens, don't let their sacrifices go to waste. You must throw everything else away. All that matters is saving the world, no matter the means or the sacrifices."

He understood that. He truly did. Over the last year he had seen friends die, one after another. Sometimes he had reluctantly left them to die. That alone aggravated him almost as much as the bastard that caused all of this pain in the first place. He also comprehended the implied meaning of his mother. That if need be, he would have to abandon _her_ , as well.

Trunks nodded grimly. "I understand. This is everyone's last hope."

"No." her features softened. "You are everyone's last hope."

The moment was cut short by an explosion. Trunks protected his mother and the vial with his body.

"He's here!"

"Trunks, take the fuel and go!"

"But, mom…"

Another explosion right after Bulma forced the recipient on to his hands. Trunks was thrown aside and when he collected his sense, his heart stopped. There he was, _him_ , clouded by dust in the air but Trunks could feel his presence even without checking his ki. The monster that had caused so much death and pain. The enemy he both feared and hated. And he was holding his mother by the neck.

"Trunks, go!" she cried out.

"Mom!"

"Remember what I told you! You must survive! Leave!"

Trunks clenched his grip on the recipient. He looked from his mother to the enemy. The bastard remained still, daring him to make the next move. Trunks wanted to badly for that move to be cutting him down with his blade.

"Hurry!"

He gave one last desperate look to his mother before taking off as fast as he could. Bulma felt a pinch of relief before she saw the dark one looking at her. She could recognize his youthful face, now being so close to the mass murderer. She came to recall some of the villains she briefly saw during her adventures with the defunct Z Fighters. All of the bad guys smirked. This one did not.

"You look just like her. And yet, you don't. Just another imposter." he whispered those vague words before the air around him burst like a mini supernova and Bulma was consumed to her last atom.

* * *

Trunks found refuge in a rundown apartment where a friend, Mai, had a makeshift base. She was a member of the recently-formed armed resistance against the enemy. 'Resistance' was an inaccurate term, as their guns had less of a chance against the enemy than Trunks.

After a tearful retelling of the death of his mother and a short but much needed meal from a can of cat food, he showed her the fuel.

"We can go to the past, now. But it's a one way trip."

"One way? Then we're not coming back?!" the raven-haired woman was shocked, for a moment thinking that the plan was they abandoning their world.

"Yes, we are." He retorted with as much steel as he could. "I just…don't know. But my mother said we can. We'll meet my past mother. She can make more fuel."

A silence of uncertainty reigned shortly.

"I can only tell you this; if we don't get back to the past, we'll lose this war, Mai. Mother said I…" he stopped shortly. He remembered vividly what mom said about doing whatever sacrifices were needed. While he was certain Mai would understand that, he didn't want to tell that to her face. So he settled for… "She said I was everyone's hope."

Mai nodded, grabbing her trusted rifle. "Then let's not disappoint anyone."

* * *

 **Universe 7 in the past:**

In an alternate timeline, four individuals, two Gods and two mortals, shared a meal of ramen. An angel, a God of Destruction and two Saiyan warriors indulged in the delicious warm ramen while exchanging a bit of idle chat.

"Maybe I should send some to Lord Zen-Oh." Immediately after those words came out of Son Goku's mouth, Lords Beerus choked on his meal. Whis, the angel, proceeded to explain.

"The Grand Lord Zen-Oh is the highest being in the hierarchy of the Gods. In power and authority no one else is situated above him. That being said, he has the power of erasing or creating anything in the fraction of a second. Be it a lifeform, or a planet, or a galaxy or even an entire universe. If it ever struck his fancy, he could without warning wipe out our entire multiverse."

"That's insane." Vegeta exclaimed. He was seldom shocked to his very core, but what Whis had just shared did just that. "Has he ever destroyed something on that scale?"

"Indeed. Originally there were 18 Universes in total."

"So he just wiped out 6 of them?"

"In a moment, six Universes ceased to be because each one displeased him in some way or another." Whis finished with a polite smile on his face and turned his attention back to his meal.

* * *

Once again, Trunks was reduced to hiding and running in the ruins. This time, however, he was not alone.

"Can you sense Young's energy?" Mai used the name given to the malicious enemy.

"No. I think we're in the clear."

He did think so. He truly did. There was no speck of energy besides their own. Then when he made the first step, everything exploded. Trunks' superhuman reflexes helped him grab Mai and the fuel safely before they were vaporized.

"Darn it all, he's here. He picked me up just by me taking one step." One thing that frustrated him to no end was that this enemy seemed to be getting better had tracking him down over the months.

The dark clouds parted away as a figure in somewhat contrasting bright colors descended. Trunks unsheathed his trusty blade and charged. The enemy fired several blasts. Trunks had to be careful to dodge each one. A hardship of fighting this enemy was that his attacks were not at where Trunks was but apparently at where he _was_ going to be.

He drew a slicing motion with the blade, using it to create a ki blast with the same effect. The mass murderer dodged it at the last moment but with incredible tranquility. Like he meant to do that. And he probably did, the smug bastard! Young superspeeded towards Trunks with a deadly ki blast in hand. Trunks reacted just in the nick of time, blocking it with his sword. The ensuing explosion blew the hero backwards.

Mai ran to attend to him.

"Mai, get out of here!"

"You're the one that should be getting out of here!" she shouted back. "If you die, then everything is lost. Take this and leave." She handed him the fuel container.

He looked her in the eye. The words of his mother echoed in his brain. " _You must throw everything else away_."

Before he could make a reply, she shoved the container in his hands and engaged the killer with her riffle. The result was an unsurprising energy blast at her position. Mai was hurled into the air. Trunks flew to catch her in midair. Her clothes and skin had burn marks. No ki, no breathing. Trunks' heart froze.

"Don't worry. She's still alive. Barely. For now."

The smoke and dust cleared away by the ki propelled wind. There stood the villainous man that had systematically wiped out most of humanity.

"The weeks of hiding and seeking have helped me hone my sense. For that you have my thanks."

The enemy wore a traditional orange _gi_ with dark blue undershirt. His hair was naturally arranged like a palm tree.

"But play time is over." Said the man who looked exactly like the spectacular fighter that Trunks met the last time he travelled back to the past. Except a few decades younger.

"It's time to die, imposter." Said the murderous man named Young Goku.

"You monster!" Trunks gently laid down Mai's body but everything else about him spewed rage at the clone. Said clone took all that anger with the same stoic face he always presented. "Why?!"

Young Goku sighed, closing his eyes in what appeared to be exasperation. "How many times do I have to answer that? This world is that mistake that was never meant to be. I'm doing this to correct it. All for the greater good."

"Greater good?! What good could ever come from this?" he waved his arms at the apocalyptic scenery.

Young Goku shook his head. "I'm not going to waste time arguing with you. You're not living beyond this point." And he began charging a ki blast.

Trunks gave a quick sideways glance at the fuel container in his hands. If fight broke out, he'd have to be very extremely careful so that it wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. His eyes drifted to something shiny discarded on the ground. The sword! In an act of thoughtless desperation, he hurled it at Young. The villain wasn't expecting it and his ki disrupted, exploding on his face. Trunks didn't waste the chance after giving one final short look at Mai. He had no reason to trust Young's words, whether she was alive or dead.

" _Forgive me_." Was his last thought before abandoning her.

* * *

Everything was done in a rush, but a careful one. Even though every second was precious, a time-machine couldn't be operated carelessly. One miscalculation could destroy his only hope of returning to the past. Fuel was loaded, engine started, coordinates input. He forcefully gripped the controls and prepared to take off. Just a few more seconds and Young…

TAP-TAP

Trunks' fingers froze on the controls. He slowly gazed up and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. Young Goku floated in front of the time machine, with one fist tapping the transparent dome.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily? I knew you'd try to get to your time machine when you realized you couldn't beat me alone. Oh, don't make that stunned face. I did my homework before coming to this world."

Trunks' hands trembled. He had failed. Young Goku could easily destroy the machine with a minor blow. If he abandoned the machine to fight him now, it would fall to its demise. If he remained inside and tried to…

"Go ahead, Trunks. Go." Young Goku floated away from the machine.

…

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm giving you a free pass. Go to the past, find Vegeta and Goku and ask for their help. That's your mission, isn't it?"

Trunks blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "And you're just… letting me go?"

"You better go now, before I change my mind." Young Goku said a bit testily.

Trunks wanted to snap a retort but he thought wise to count his blessings and go. He shot a steel look at his enemy that clearly said: 'It's not over.' In a flash, the time machine disappeared.

Young Goku took a breath and looked up at the sky. "Don't judge me. One way or another we'd ended up fighting them."

A pause followed. The sky remained unchanged, unfazed. But Young Goku knew better.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a misbehaving kid! I know what I'm doing. Next time, it all ends. No more imposters. So shut up, let me image-train and go back to being 'God'."

* * *

 **He looks exactly like Goku in his late twenties. Though given how Sayians age, you could say he looks pretty much like present day Goku. However, Bulma was always a sharp one and having met Goku for so long, she could tell the differences in appearance as he subtly aged. Therefore, Future Bulma could baptize the villain as 'Young Goku'.**

 **Notice that this 'Goku' doesn't smirk nor shows too much cruelty like all of Dragon Ball tip-top bad guys.**


	2. New acquaintances, old faces

**Because Future Trunks isn't as banged up as he was in canon, he doesn't pass out. This starts in Present Trunks perspective. And Future Trunks will be addressed as such by the narrator.**

* * *

It was an eventful moment at Capsule Corp HQ.

It started when the yellow-egg space-ship-like thing appeared and landed in the courtyard. Young Trunks Briefs was the first to investigate, meeting the stranger inside. A young man roughed up and with a sword.

"Hey, who are you?" Trunks posed the question as a challenge. He didn't like strangers. Who knows if this guy is another bad one wanting to take over/destroy the planet like all the others?

The man blinked, narrowing his eyes. "Wait, are you…Trunks?"

"…Yeah." Now little Trunks was getting more suspicious. The stranger smiled wearily.

"Wow, it's almost like looking into a past mirror. Last time I saw you, you barely knew how to walk."

Before further confusion or suspicion could ensue, Bulma Briefs appeared to investigate the ruckus.

"What's going…" her voice halted when she saw the machine and its pilot.

"Trunks…you're back."

"I was always here, mom." Present Trunks felt puzzled. And why was Mom looking at the strange guy rather than him?

"Mom…" the man whispered. Trunks turned his head rapidly to the man, then to his Mom.

"Trunks, you're here."

And the man flew down towards her so quickly that Trunks couldn't stop him. He locked Bulma into an embrace and began sobbing. Bulma reassuringly returned the embrace and whispered comforting words.

"It's okay, Trunks. Everything will be alright, son."

The young Trunks fell on his butt in the ground, open-mouthed. "Trunks?! _Son_?!"

Meanwhile, the so-called Pilaf Gang was eavesdropping on the scene. They had heard everything and they were about to spice up the plate by spilling their conjectures on young Trunks.

"So there are two Trunks, and they are both the sons of Bulma Briefs." Shu, the dog ninja voiced.

"You two look so much alike you have to be brothers." Mai added.

"An older brother that you were never told about? Is it because he's a bastard child they never wanted the public to know?" Pilaf concluded.

"And with the exact same name as you? Either these people have no imagination or something fishy is going on."

"Fishy? Like the fact they look more like twin brothers rather than just brothers."

"Like twin brothers of different age…or maybe like clones."

"This is starting to look more and more like a soup opera!"

"QUIET!" Bulma howled, putting an end to it. "They're not clones, you trio of troublemakers! They are both our sons, mine and Vegeta's, and they're both Trunks because they are one and the same."

"What do you mean, mom?" Bulma turned to her present day son with a loving smile.

"Sweetie, this boy is you from the future. That space-ship he came in is a time-machine designed by yours truly, also from the future."

"The future me?" little Trunks looked at his future self who smiled in returned.

"Hello again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, last time I was here, you were still a baby."

"Oh. 'Kay." Trunks blinked, still unsure what to say or even think. "Uh, that's a cool sword."

 **(A.N.: Future Trunks will be addressed as such, from now on.)**

Bulma then voiced a concern. "So, not that I mind seeing my son from the future again, but judging by the way you look that this isn't a social visit."

Future Trunks' visage darkened immediately. "You guessed right, mom. I need help because my time is under threat again. Where is father?"

"Vegeta and Goku are training on another planet. I'll go get the communicator and tell them to get down here asap."

Future Trunks nodded before a thought struck him. "Wait, you said Goku? So Goku is alive?"

After she confirmed that and left, Future Trunks paused to ponder. " _Young mentioned Goku when he let me go. So he knew all along that the real Son Goku was alive in this timeline. This isn't the first time the cretin brags about knowing more than he lets on… Just who is he?_ "

"Wow, this is awesome!" Trunks brought Future Trunks out of his train of thought. "A 'me' from the future. Wait until Goten hears about this."

"Goten?"

"Gohan's younger brother. Say, where is he in the future?"

"My Gohan never told me about a brother. When was Goten born?"

Trunks frowned at the odd question. "Age 767, few months after Gohan beat that Cell creep."

"That explains it. See in my timeline, Goku was struck down by a heart disease when Gohan was still a kid. So Goten never existed when I'm from."

Trunks gasped. "Goten was never born? But if you're the future me, how come Goten exists to…" he never finished his question as their mom called out from a window in the complex.

"Trunks…and Trunks, power up as much as you can! Goku needs to sense you so he can instant transmit here."

The two Trunks did so and soon enough Goku and Vegeta plus two strangers to Future Trunks appeared. Both strange-looking fellows, a humanoid purple feline and a tall blue man. Both carried themselves with power and assertively. Strange enough, Future Trunks felt zero ki from each one.

"Why did you two tag along?" Bulma asked the purple feline and the blue man with suspicion.

"Oh, we thought this might take a while and we could stick around until dinner is served." Beerus said with a wide, sharp-tooth smile. In reality, he and Whis had come along because this whole thing was suspicious and intriguing to them. In the communication, Bulma had mentioned two of Trunks, something about one being from the future.

She shrugged it off and walked over to the time-traveler. "Well, since you're here I might as well make the introductions."

"It's good to see you again, Father. And you, Goku." Future Trunks respectfully bowed to both Saiyans who reciprocated quite differently, Goku with a cheerful wave and Vegeta with an indifferent grunt. Bulma put hand on Future Trunks' shoulder:

"This is my son, Trunks, from an alternate future." He then ran to the machine and taped a hand on it with a boastful grin. "And this is the machine created by me and myself that allowed him to get to the Present."

"A vessel capable of ripping through time and space. Most unsettling." Whis observed with a frown. Beerus shared his thought while looking over and sniffing the machine. When the feline was done with his analysis, he turned to the mortals with a dangerous glint in his slit pupils:

"This has definitely caused problems."

Whis started explaining, his calm voice holding a tone of severity. "You all should know that time travelling is an immensely dangerous activity and strictly forbidden even for deities. For cosmic balance to be preserved, time must follow in a single, branchless line. Travelling back in time would inevitably put one in a position to make an alteration to history. That alteration could have disastrous, unpredictable consequences."

"Consequences that you may have already caused. Perhaps this calls for a bit of destruction. Call it damage control." The Destroyer threatened.

After Future Trunks was filled on what Beerus' title implied, a hilarious scene followed of Trunks mistaking the angel for the God of Destruction and the actual God for a pet. Leave it to Bulma to have an emergency snack in her pocket that would sooth the rage of a hungry deity.

After having a quick snack and water to regain his strength, Trunks began filling everyone on his last misadventures. Unlike the Z Fighters, he was able to prevent Majin Buu from reawakening thanks to being tipped off and helped by the Supreme Kai. The knowledge that his son singlehandedly prevented the Majin Buu fiasco did bring a smirk to Vegeta's face.

"But our peace was short-lived for a few years later, a more powerful enemy appeared. He began attacking the planet, city after city, sparing no one." The warrior's voice was laced with anger. "He claims that we are imposters and that our world was never meant to be. He also said he has done the same to every other planet and its inhabitants in the universe, leaving ours for last. A man with the face of Goku." That revelation was received with disbelief, shock and confusion. Even the Gods whom were munching on sausages took interest.

"Someone with my face?" the Saiyan in question was dumbfounded.

"Yes, he looks exactly like you. Even his clothes are a perfect replica. Though mom has noticed he appears a bit younger than you, so she nicknamed him 'Young Goku'. For a year I fought him with no success. Eventually only a few hundred people remain alive." The storyteller closed his eyes in self-loathing. "Even mom fell just before I travelled back here."

That was another grim revelation, one that disturbed Bulma and rattled Vegeta. The Prince berated his son for running like a coward until his wife silenced him with her temper. It turned out Future Bulma had thought way ahead and left a log with all the information needed to refuel the Time Machine. It was decided; their next step would be to refuel the Time Machine and travel back to the future to beat this Young Goku.

While Bulma tinkered, Goku asked Future Trunks to show him how far he had come and to gauge how strong this Young copycat was. They spared high in the air above while everyone else spectated. Trunks surprised everyone by revealing he could go Super Saiyan 2!

"Wow, I can do that too?" Kid Trunks was agape.

"Hmph! If you actually trained seriously instead of playing, you could reach beyond that old transformation." Vegeta's snap did get to his son, which was the point. Maybe seeing his future self in action would make Trunks take training more seriously. Truth was, everyone else had become too dependent on himself and Kakarot to pull their asses out of the fire, lately. One day he might not be here anymore. It would be up to Trunks to defend his home.

Back to the fight, Future Trunks was pushing Goku back. Both in the second level of ascended Saiyan, it was clear that Future Trunks was better. So Goku amped up the juice and went into the third level.

"Amazing!" Future Trunks admired the shining mane of golden that cascaded down Goku's back.

"It is. Problem with Super Saiyan 3 though, it's too power hungry. Gives you a ton power boost, but it consumes your ki and stamina like there's no tomorrow. So I don't use it on prolonged fights. Of course there are better forms I have cracked."

"Other forms? You mean this isn't even your final form?" Future Trunks made the obligatory Freeza' reference.

"Yup." Goku answered smugly. "But let's save that for later. Come at me with your best move."

Future Trunks promptly threw a Masenko at him for cover and superspeeded to the man's unprotected left, ready to deliver a slicing blow with his blade. To his shock Goku turned with a mindboggling speed and blocked the hit with two fingers of each hand. For all his strength, Future Trunks found his sword immobilized. Goku proceeded to knock him hardly into the ground with one punch. The sparring match was over.

"You've come a long way, Trunks." Goku, having powered down, congratulated him and helped him up.

"Thanks, but it's still not enough to match Young."

Goku frowned. "Is he really that strong?"

Future Trunks thought for a moment. "I think he's significantly behind you. His power is great and he seems very skilled, but not overwhelmingly when compared to me. It's something else that makes him all but impossible to beat." another thoughtful moment. The audience of the sparing match, Vegeta especially, had their ears primed. "The number of times I've actually hit or surprised Young can be counted on one hand. It's like he knows exactly what move I'm gonna make and how. Everything I throw at him he evades like it's rehearsed. I've tried to fight unpredictably, yet it's like he reads like a book. And his ki sensing is very sharp. He even sensed me despite suppressing my power."

" _Perhaps one is connected to the other._ " Vegeta thought to himself.

"Maybe he can read minds?" little Trunks suggested but the future one shook his head.

"No way. I trained to shield my mind against telepathic tricks under the Supreme Kai. Young is no mindreader."

"So you got a pretty strong enemy who knows how to avoid every hit." Goku summed up before drawing a wide grin. "Awesome! Now I'm really pumped up for a fight."

Joining the small crowd were Picollo and Krillin. After greetings, Krillin explained they had been harvesting Goku's crops when they learnt Future Trunks was back.

"We were tipped off by Goten and Chi-Chi. Little guy wanted to come with but Chi-chi wouldn't let him without finishing his homework."

Little Trunks chuckled at his friend's predicament and bragged. "Not like it would do him any good. He would just get jealous he doesn't have a cool future self like me."

Bulma announced that she was confident she could have a vial of fuel in 24 hours. This generated great enthusiasm in all Saiyans. Future Trunks smiled brightly to his mother and then looked to the sky with a more serious look:

"Just you wait, Young. Your days are numbered."

" _Wanna bet?_ " a voice that chilled him echoed all around them, catching everyone by surprise.

"Uh...did anyone hear that?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, no. It's him!" Future Trunks whispered, grabbing the hilt of his blade by instinct.

A white lightning struck the cloudless sky. No, it wasn't lightning. It was as if the sky had a tear where one could see a white light irradiating through. The tear expanded just enough to allow a flying human figure to pass through.

"Hello, imposter. You were taking your sweet time so I thought of coming to you." Young Goku said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Next chapter reveals Young's true identity and his power and brings over one of the characters I've been wanting to give some attention.**


	3. Identity and Imposters

**Young Goku's (supposed) identity is revealed.**

* * *

Young Goku's eyes travelled from face to face. First and foremost was the person he had chased across space and time. Then to the man who was practically his mirror image, Son Goku. He dropped more quick looks to every familiar face present, until he spotted the two deities. A wave of contempt struck Young as he looked to the feline's eyes. It was in part because of that stupid cat that everything fell apart! But as much as Young wanted to punch the God of Destruction, he knew that would be suicide.

"Bastard, how did you get here?!" Future Trunks bellowed, more than loud enough for Young to hear him high in the air.

"That's for me to know and you to hopelessly wonder about, imposter." Young retorted with disdain.

Future Trunks was about to fly up and attack, but Vegeta cautioned him not to. Goku took the opportunity to go meet his 'evil' counterpart. The two Gokus were face to face.

"You really do look like me!"

Young smiled and laughed. It wasn't a cruel or an arrogant laugh.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Nothing it's just that. You look like a happy kid who's about to get a treat!" he said without any hint of mocking.

"Considering I'm about to find out how strong you are, I'd say that's about right." Goku adopted a fighting pose.

Young chuckled a little bit more. "Sounds great, but first I gotta take care of something."

"And what's that?"

"Sightseeing." with that, Young instant transmitted out of there.

"What the? Where did he go?" Goku tried to sense the copycat's energy, but couldn't. "Damn he's suppressing his energy."

"That buffoned-face coward walked away. Guess he knew he stood no chance." Vegeta dismissed him.

"We have to find him!" Future Trunks was taking this far more seriously. "That bastard slaughtered billions of people in my time. He could be starting another genocide right now!"

While the warriors were arguing on what the course of action would be, the Gods remained unfazed lying on their benches and eating. Until Whis chose to comment:

"You know, my Lord, that Young Goku fellow carried with him a great deal of resentment towards you."

The God of Destruction merely hummed uninterested.

"I could feel he despised you greatly."

Beerus munched on another sausage.

"I am a God of Destruction with a million-year-old increasing kill count, from Otherworld all the way to the Heavenly Realms. People who fear and hate me, I get those by the bucket every time I wake up. Now pass me another sausage."

Whis withheld a sigh. "At least, we could soon be watching Goku fighting Goku. That at least could be entertaining."

* * *

Young Goku laughed with all the joy in the world and he threw himself on his back into the soft grass.

"Mount Paozu. It's just like I remember." he closed his eyes and prepared for an impromptu nap. "Feels and smells just like home."

But it wasn't home, was it?

Young got up with a conflicted face. "Damn it, I'm doing it again!" he took a breath. "No delusions. Don't let them get to you. This feels like home, but it's not home. It's all phony, like all those imposters are. Time to dwell on nostalgia is long over." when he reopened his eyes, all traces of joy and joviality gone. He powered up significantly. That would get their attention.

Sure enough, Son Goku of this timeline instant transmitted to his location. He had a curious but slightly suspicious look on his face.

"Why did you disappear all of the sudden?"

Young sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Nostalgia...can be seductive. Don't worry, I will not let it distract me again."

"So we're gonna do this?" Goku readopted his fighting pose.

"Yes, we are." Young imitated him. "You're just like him. Exactly like I remember. But you're not him. You're just another imposter."

Goku instantly powered up the Super Saiyan and the fight of the two Gokus began. Soon enough they got an audience of Krillin, Picollo, Vegeta and Future Trunks.

"This is one for the books." Krillin commented on the fact of two men with the same face were fighting.

"So this is the guy who is now terrorizing your world." Picollo didn't look at Trunks for confirmation. "He's an odd one. And I don't say that because he looks so much like Goku."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the feeling of his ki. When it comes to power, he keeps his energy well hidden, but detectable now that he's fighting. However, I can't tell if his morals are good or bad through his life force. It's as if it's a completely neutral void." Namekians and others with proper training could tell if a person had good or ill intentions based on the feeling of their ki. "Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu and others had a negative taint in their ki due to their twisted, cruel nature, but this Young Goku has not a shred of that."

Future Trunks looked scandalized. "Piccolo, he murdered countless innocents! There's no way he's the good guy."

The Namekian's response was as calm as ever. "I didn't say that. I'm saying his power doesn't feel evil. Yet, it doesn't feel good, either. It's completely neutral."

The two look-alikes were exchanging punches. Young avoided everything that Goku threw at him. In exchange, Young's punches were only parried because of Goku's well-trained reflexes. They were in a deadlock because neither was giving their best, yet.

"I have to admit, you're doing pretty great against a Super Sayian without being transformed." Goku complimented and the serious look on Young's face broke a bit.

"Funny. There was once a time where _I_ couldn't keep up with _you_ , even when I was the only one transformed."

"Oh, so you can go Super, too?" Goku's question made Young realize his slip up. That distraction was enough for Goku to get a successful shot into Young's face.

"He hit him!" Future Trunks shouted. On his first fight with Young, he never got a punch in.

Young moved back from his opponent. "Yeah, I can. I just never had a reason to, when fighting Trunks."

(Up in the audience, Future Trunks grunted quietly.)

"Now that's out of the bag, what do you say we turn up the heat?" With a shout filled with power, Young Goku powered up all the way to Super Sayian 2. His ki raised like a flare. For a very short moment, his energy was so loose that everyone got a sensation of the personality signature in his life force. A feeling that was strikingly familiar.

"Wow, did you feel that?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, his power increased. So what?" Vegeta snapped.

"Not that." Picollo clarified, as Vegeta couldn't sense morality in ki. "For a moment, Young's ki revealed his personality. It was so strange and yet so familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I have sense it before, a handful of times."

"So Young Goku is someone you guys know?" Future Trunks asked.

"Possibly, but now he's concealing that part of his ki, again. He must be doing on purpose so that we don't figure out who he is."

In the fight, Goku was also caught off guard by that but quickly refocused. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, let me show you mine." And the older Goku went Super Saiyan 2 as well. The fight reignited with twice the intensity. Faster and stronger, Young Goku shoved an energy blast into Goku's face, which forced him to pull back. Young wasted no time in barraging blast after blast, keeping Goku on the defensive. He then instant transmitted right beside Goku and delivered a side kick that sent him into a mountain.

"I'll admit, even though we're in the same level, you got that form pretty well mastered." Goku admitted with genuine pride. Young smiled back.

"Thanks, but in all fariness, I have seen you fight plenty of times."

Goku paused. " _Weird, the ki flaring all around him moves strange_." He now noticed the yellow aura around Young didn't flare like a traditional flame, but rather like short tentacles waving, like feeling the air. " _Now that I think about it, when he powered up his ki was touching my own._ "

A lightbulb turned on Goku's head.

"Well, Young, you're an extraordinary fighter. At this level, you got me beat. So it's my turn to raise the stakes."

A red fire erupted around Goku, one that felt like divine, hot power. When it was done, Goku's pupils and hair were a deep red. Future Trunks was stunned.

"What the…"

"It's Super Saiyan God." Vegeta clarified.

"Why can't I feel any ki from Goku?"

Vegeta smirked. "Because that idiot Kakarot has figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"Watch and learn."

Young Goku's smile fell. Goku attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks more than half did struck his younger counterpart. Young attempted to counter with his fists and while he struck a few, Goku outpaced him by far.

"Goku is hitting him. But how?" Future Trunks was stunned.

"It not just because Kakarot's new transformation gave him an immense boost in speed and power, but also that Young can't read his ki, anymore."

Goku delivered a knee into Young's stomach, making him loose his focus and finished with a quick Kamehame ha, blowing him away. Young Goku landed on the ground in a smoking crater. His gi was scorched but still holding, as was his body. Bruised, but not out for the count.

"I've figured it out. How you can predict your opponent's moves. It's all in the ki. You've trained yourself so that your ki can connect to that of your enemies. That way you're able to 'read' their life force and predict their moves."

Young Goku looked up, clutching his stomach. "Really? How did you put that together?"

"When Trunks said you could sense his ki even when he was hiding it, I thought you had pretty good senses. And when we were fighting, I noticed your ki was touching mine and taking a strange shape."

Young Goku laughed. "Ah, Goku. Leave it to you to deduce it so easily. You really are a warrior, through and through. Now let me deduce why I can't read you anymore; is it because you're clad in godly ki which a mortal like me can't sense?"

Goku frowned. "Yeah, that's right. But now you know you're greatest technique is useless. You can't win, so you might just give up."

"You're just hard to read. I only need to dive in deeper."

As a response, Young powered up yet again. His aura increased, as did its tentacle-like features. For a second time, everyone got a full taste of his ki. And this time, they were able to identify it.

* * *

A few miles away, Son Goten's attention was pulled from his studies. He could feel his dad fighting someone strong. The unknown fighter's ki just shot up. It was scarily familiar.

"Mom is gonna be mad." He muttered to himself, but still flew out of the window. If it weren't for the so familiar sensation of that dark ki, he would not have ditched homework and risk provoking his mother's anger.

* * *

Goku was wide-eyed. "No way. It can't be. You can't be…"

"Can't be? Let me give you a hint that will clarify that. See if you recognize this move I made." Young said ominously. He cupped his hands in a well-known pose. "Kame…kame…ha!"

The blast was a bit erratic. The beam circled the air like a fly searching for food. Then apparently decided its target to be Goku. The Super Saiyan God deflected it with ease but the blast did produce an emotional impact.

"That move. He called it 'kame kame ha'. Not 'kame hame ha' as it should be. I remember now there was only one fighter who also did that, and it was by mistake." Picollo observed.

"Who was it?"

"Hello, everyone!" greeted a new comer that looked like a miniature version of the two fighters currently in battle.

"Goten, what are you doing here?"

"I was doing my homework when I felt dad was fighting someone with a ki that feels like mine."

Back in the fight, Goku asked. "So you're not a copycat of me. You're some copy of Goten."

"A copy?" Young Goku's had a semblance of calm that masked the quickly rising rage beneath it. "You think I am a copy? I am the only genuine fighter here. You are all imposters! I am the true Son Goten, child of Song Goku and Chi-Chi!"

Out of the corner of his vision, the Young Goku spotted the newly arrival on the audience. He gasped in shock, which quickly morphed into an animalistic rage.

"IMPOSTER!" Young's power exploded as he flew on a murderous b-line for little Goten, but was stopped short by a kick courtesy of his father. Young fell into another crater but was quick to shoot back up.

"I don't know who and what you are, but you are not getting anywhere near my son. You may feel like Goten, but you're not him." As much as Goku enjoyed a fight as any other Saiyan, his friends and loved ones were always off-limits.

"I AM Goten! And you are not Son Goku!" Young rose up to deliver a torrent of punches at his opponent. While Goku was still in God form, Young's rage and amplified his power to the point he could begin to match Goku's speed. "Do you know how it feels to wake up on a world where you don't exist because someone decided you were never meant to be?! My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!"

"That's enough!" mustering every bit of his power, Goku punched Young with enough force to send him away and was about to deliver a potent kame hame ha to debilitate him. But it never happened.

Another white tear opened in the sky above, a much larger one. Out of it, a giant fist grabbed the falling Young Goku and pulled him in, promptly closing afterwards. On the ravaged clearing was left a small group of warriors who couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened, and an even more puzzled little Goten.

* * *

In the apocalyptic wasteland of the future, 'Young Goku' was dropped on the ground where he landed, slow and soft.

"Damn you. I had everything under control." Though the entity that pulled him out of the fight didn't speak, Young could feel him roll his eyes. He stood up and kicked a nearby rock in frustration.

The voice of the entity spoke to him. Said he should drop the Goku look. Son Goku may have been his father, but he is not Son Goku. He is Son Goten, his own man.

* * *

 **FUTURE TRUNKS ISN'T STUPID. He has enough brains to put two and two together and figured out how Young Goku always knew his next move. But unlike the Present Z Warriors, he has only saw enemies who were increasingly strong, but didn't have any special or rare abilities. He fought the Androids and Dabura, all strong but none had any power that required strategy to be beaten. Goku and Vegeta had to fight people like Golden Frieza and Hit, both whose powers had different quirks.**

 **Also, for those who didn't know, the KAME KAME HA that Young Goku made was a call back to the Majin Saga when kid Goten and Trunks fought in the Martial Arts Tournament. Goten made a mistake when he called the 'kame hame ha' as 'kame kame ha'.**

 **Finally I ask all my readers to be patient. This story isn't one of those 'GOKU BLACK IS GOTEN' theories. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter when more things as explained.**


	4. Two Theories

**maryomafyotu406** **:** I have a scene where the villain Goten and Goku talk but that's for the next chapter, already written. It's something simple, but don't worry. Those two will have more talks as the story progresses. As for Piccolo and others, he will have his moment to shine later.

 **asimrockstar** : Wait for the next two chapters, please. Be patient and you might like it.

* * *

Son Goten's day began ok, then turned strange. After the fight against the strange man that looked like dad but felt like _himself_ , everyone was serious. He was told to come with them to Miss Bulma's house. However, there was one hic-hup.

"But dad, when mom sees I'm not doing my homework, she's gonna be mad." Young Goten pleaded. Son Goku cringed. He looked worriedly to the other Z Fighters whom were waiting for them impatiently.

"Uh, Vegeta" Goku put his hand together in a pleading form. "Could you please be the one to explain to Chi-Chi why Goten's with us?"

Vegeta was lost on why Kakarot asked him that, but nonchalantly agreed, as long as they could hurry up back to Capsule Corp. Goku mentally sighed in relief. Of everyone present, Vegeta was the least familiar of the horrors that Son Chi-Chi's fury could inflict upon a man. And if things turned for the worse, he would find out.

The group of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Krillin flew back to where everyone else awaited them and reported on what they had witnessed.

"So, Goku fought that Young creep and when he powered up his ki felt very similar to Goten's. And Young claimed to be Goten, too." Bulma frowned at the conclusion.

"That's pretty much it. Then a giant white hand came out of the sky, from the same tear in space that Young appeared, and took him away." Future Trunks concluded.

A pause. "Are you saying that Young Goku guy is actually Goten from the future? But Goten shouldn't exist in Trunk's timeline." Bulma gave a sideways look to the young boy in question. Said boy was standing awkwardly under the inspecting eye of Beerus. The God of Destruction and the angel had watched the match via the latter's staff so they were aware of the similarities in ki of the two. Therefore, Beerus had demanded on Goten being brought to his presence.

Goku gave his traditional 'not-to-worry' chuckle, yet there was a pinch of wariness. "There's no way. Their energies were close enough but 'Young's was much darker. No way that guy and Goten are one and the same."

"As naïve as ever, Goku." Beerus growled irritated, terminating his inspection of Goten. "I sense this boy has not a single speck of desire for destruction while the other one reeked of it."

"You can tell if someone wants to destroy stuff?" Goku interrupted.

"Indeed, now shut up. Like I said, your son is clean. For now. A person's energy can easily darken if they harbor enough dark thoughts and feelings. After all, you mortals change rapidly."

There was a great tension in the air following the statement, which felt more like an accusation. Vegeta and Piccolo remained in the silent sidelines, since this was a matter more on Goku and Goten. Little Trunks remained close to his best friend, quietly watching with uncertainty. Future Trunks began examining Goten with a scowl.

"Lord Beerus," Future Trunks used the Destroyer's proper title. He had offended him once and wisely avoided doing so again. "are you saying that 'Young Goku' is truly this Son Goten as an adult?" he pointed to the boy who cringed back. Goten felt he was being scolded for doing something wrong.

It was Whis who gave the answer to Future Trunks. "That is possible, however there is another possibility. If Young Goku truly is a version of Son Goten, he could actually have originated in your own timeline."

The time-traveler was taken aback. "My timeline? But he was never born there."

"True, but when it comes to disturbing time like you have done, rules tend to blur. Sometimes, constants on one reality that shouldn't exist in other can unnaturally manifest themselves." He brought up his staff and showed an image of a two-sided yogurt, left half was red and the right side yellow. "Imagine a two flavored cup of yogurt. One half is delicious strawberry jelly and the other is a sweet vanilla flavor. The two halves are two different timelines. Naturally and undisturbed, they never mix. However if you disturb the frontier, the two flavors mix a bit." The image showed a spoon moving from one side to the other, bringing a bit of the strawberry into the vanilla half.

"As I recall you travelled to the past two times before, first to give Goku the medicine which created this current timeline and then to help in the fight against the Androids. The second travel was like the spoon mixing the flavors a little. In other words, a tiny bit of this timeline that didn't exist in Trunks' could have manifested itself there and/or vice-versa. That tiny bit could be that individual 'Young Goku'. A Son Goten that shouldn't exist. An anomaly. And there was his rant."

The staff produced a recording of the fight and Young Goku's angry short speech: ' _Do you know how it feels to wake up on a world where you don't exist because someone decided you were never meant to be?!_ '

"He said he 'woke up on a world where he doesn't exist'. This supports that Young Goku is a version of Son Goten that spawned erratically in your timeline due to this one mixing in yours because of your time-travelling."

Future Trunks was shocked and horrified to his core. Could it be that he himself created the menace that had all but eradicated his world?

Krillin chose the moment to bring down the mood. "Shouldn't we think of a better name for the guy, seeing as he's actually a _Goten_ and not a _Goku_? How about 'Future Goten' or something?"

Beerus hmphed. He eyed both Future Trunks and Goten with a deceptively calm anger. "This is what happens when mortals interfere with powers they don't understand. Whether this 'Future Goten' or whatever you call him is a time anomaly caused by this blue-haired interloper, or this mini-Goku grown up and gone rogue, I have got enough reason to destroy them both for good measure.

"Then again," Beerus paused for effect, turning to Future Trunks. "there is the chance that foe is an anomaly spawned by this time interloper. If that is the case and he has been annihilating your world, I'd say that is a deserved punishment for your crimes."

Future Trunks clenched his teeth and looked downwards. The guilt of his past failures against Young multiplied. Now that monster's existence was potentially his fault, as well.

"Hold the phone!" Bulma demanded, bringing all attention to her. While she was glad Beerus had no thoughts of hurting her son, she was concerned about defusing this accusation on Goten. "Whis, could you rewind to what that so-called Goten said about _his_ world?"

He nodded and the staff played the recording again: ' _My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!_ '

"There it is!" Bulma snapped her fingers declaring victory. "He called this timeline a phony one, too! Plus, he tried to attack little Goten. That proves he isn't our Goten."

Whis shook his head. "Remember, Bulma that everything we have conjectured so far is based on very vague there are facts to support the theory that Future Goten is a time anomaly, there's nothing to rebuke the theory that he is an adult version of young Goten who travelled to the future to wreak havoc for reasons not wholly clear. Possibly, Future Goten would be aware that altering his past self would not affect his present."

Ignored by everyone but little Trunks was one of the subjects of the argument. Goten looked downcast that someone would accuse him of doing bad things. He had been told the guy that looked like dad but felt like himself was a bad guy from the future. At first that sounded super awesome, a bully to fight from the future! Then a sickening feelings fell on his stomach when he was told that bully could potentially be him. Now Beerus looked at him like he had misbehaved. The Future Trunks (there's a 'you' from the future, too, Trunks?!) eyed him with suspicion.

Bulma argued back. "All the more reason nobody should jump to conclusions. I'll get the time machine up and ready, we'll go to the Future, confront that impersonator and demand some answers."

" _Good luck with that. He was never forthcoming on answering my questions."_ Future Trunks thought ruefully.

Beerus protested against more time travelling until Whis pulled him aside and whispered something quick that only the divine feline heard. The God cleared his throat and declared:

"Do whatever you wish, as far as I'm concern this mess is your problem. Deal with it. Let's go, Whis." And the two disappeared.

"Ah! I forgot to ask Whis to train me." Goku lamented.

Then the Earth began to shake. The skies darkened. A great sense of dread drowned the group.

"What now?" Vegeta asked equal parts anxious and exasperated.

"Is that monster again?" Future Trunks unsheathed his sword.

"I'm sensing an enormous destructive power. It's unreal!" Goku gasped. "Oh, no!" he then did the unthinkable. He hid behind Vegeta and whimpered:

"Remember you agreed to this, Vegeta."

Something ran through the concrete walls of the Capsule Corp compound. It had red, demonic eyes and a feeling that spelled a painful death to anything in its way:

"I only have one question." Said Son Chi-Chi in all her motherly wrath, frying pan in hand. "WHERE IS MY LITTLE GOTEN?! AND WHY ISN'T HE DOING HIS HOMEWORK?!"

"Vegeta knows!" Goku cried out and promptly hid behind the Saiyan prince. Vegeta gulped when Chi-Chi aimed her rage at him and mentally cursed Kakarot for tricking him into this. He became secretly but eternally thankful to Bulma for stepping in and explaining everything to that demon that Kakarot was mated to.

"Is it safe to come out, now?" Krillin peeked from behind Goku, followed by Future Trunks, and little Trunks, and Goten.

* * *

"That situation could have been easily cleared had I destroyed the mini-Goku and the time-traveler."

"I must say, my Lord, destroying Bulma's child from the Future based on a not very sound theory would certainly earn her resentment. I doubt she would ever treat us again with delicious meals."

"Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me of what stopped me at the last moment." The trigger-happy God of Destruction groaned. "In any case, based on the mini-Goku's energy, there is no indication he may grow up into that guy. Yet."

"Still on square zero on that particular theory; nothing that proves it, nothing that tosses it into the figurative trash bin." Whis resumed.

The two arrived soon at their destination, the Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 7. Under a tree were the three highest Kais in this realm. The Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai Shin and his attendant Kibito. The Gods of Creation bowed to their counterpart of Destruction in one part respect, three parts fear.

"I need to see your time rings, now." Beerus unceremoniously demanded. None of the Kais was fazed. With their divine sight, they saw everything that transpired on Earth. The Elder Kai led the group into the temple. While young Shin was the _de jure_ Supreme Kai, for all intents and purposes, he was still a raw apprentice to the throne. Elder Kai was currently the highest Kai, _de facto._

"Here they are, Lord Beerus." The Elder Kai opened a box with five rings; one silver, four green. "And I suspect I know what you wish to ask. By order, the four green rings are the four current timelines. All regrettably created by the Earthlings time-travelling." The old God sighed in lament and continued. "One for our own timeline; the second for Future Trunks'; the third for where the version of the Future where the creature Cell came from after killing that Trunks; and a fourth one for a Present world where Cell never appeared because Future Trunks slew him in the Future."

Beerus hissed. "Four timelines created by the mortals of just one planet."

"I suggest you shorten your naps, my Lord. Maybe then you would be awakened to prevent these infractions." Whis said under his breath, knowing full well his master could hear him perfectly.

To sooth Beerus' annoyance, the Elder Kai offered him some relaxing divine tea. It did its thing and Beerus finally declared in a more controlled tone.

"For now, we watch and see how the Earthlings handle this from afar."

"And…if one of the hypothesis is proven?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"I'll destroy the culprit that fits it. One way or another, either Goku or Vegeta will be out of one son." Beerus callously sipped a bit more of his tea.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by Future Trunks.

He met and spoke with the Present Mai. She asked him how she was in the future. That brought him another dark memory of the Mai from his world lying dead. Or seemingly dead, if Future Goten was to be believed. That motivated him more to return to the future ASAP, so he volunteered to go assist his mother in refueling the machine, though she assured him it wouldn't speed things anymore. Tomorrow morning, the fuel would be ready.

Later Piccolo mentioned that Gohan had given up fighting and become a scholar. Future Trunks had been tempted to visit him, but he felt more cautious to stick around and keep an eye on you-know-who.

Said someone was doing his homework in the company of his Present counterpart. Chi-Chi, after expressing her disbelief that her precious second-born could grow up into an evil man attacking the Future, was adamant the boy kept up with his studies. Everyone else advised her that Goten would be better around the Z Fighters for _security reasons_. In case Beerus or Future Goten made a comeback. So Chi-Chi had Goku teleport home and bring Goten's notebooks.

"Uh, Goten you're doing that one wrong. In an equation, you multiply before you sum." Present Trunks pointed out.

"Oh, right." Goten nodded not very enthusiastically. The two boys were at the table on the veranda of the compound with Future Trunks leaning against the railing keeping his distance. Present Trunks casted him a glare and turned back to his friend.

"Usually you're the one that says when I'm doing my math wrong. What's eating you?"

Goten pushed his notebook away and sighed. "It's that creepy guy. He felt like me and now everyone says he's an evil me from the future. Am I gonna grow up to be a bad guy?"

"That's crap." Present Trunks snapped, only to have a quick look around to make sure his mom was nowhere in earing range. "I mean, if you're some villain in the making, you couldn't have helped make your dad a Super Saiyan God, right? Only pure-hearted Saiyans can."

"Yeah, but that then. And the evil me is from the future when I'm an adult. What happens until then?"

Trunks felt disappointed in himself and tried again. "Hey, remember that episode of Super Sentai…or was it the Injustice game? Look, whatever, having an evil you invading from the future sounds actually kinda cool and badass." Goten gave him a weirded look and Trunks knew he just made things worse.

"I don't get how I could become him. His energy felt just like mine. But so dark…and sad." He said that last part as a whisper. Goten gave a sideways look at the Future Trunks. The time-traveler had been watching him for almost a hour with that cold glare.

Present Trunks didn't notice that and opted for a last resort; he smacked Goten upside his head. The dark-haired boy groaned in protest and Trunks challenged him to a sparring match, which Goten snappily agreed. The boys were soon in their gi, trading blows in midair. All while Future Trunks observed.

"Find anything interesting in watching those two?" Vegeta announced his arrival on the scene.

"Just keeping a close watch on Goten."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why? You fear he will suddenly choose to turn against his family and friends and go on a genocidal rampage?" it was impossible to tell if the Prince of all Saiyans meant that as a joke or not, given the serious tone he delivered it. Future Trunks opted not to reply.

Therefore the father gave his own challenge. "Show me what you learnt." They went to the small forest inside the compound where they could let loose without causing (much) property damage.

Future Trunks went Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat. Vegeta surprised him with a transformation of blue hue. Future Trunks couldn't get any ki from him, but the power his father exhibited was mind-boggling.

"This is Super Saiyan Blue, a form that ascends beyond that of Super Saiyan God Kakarot showed off."

"In this form, Future Goten wouldn't be able to read your ki, then." Trunks surmised and Vegeta snapped.

"Even if he could read my thoughts, he could never best me. So let's see how many seconds you last."

Fourteen seconds and only because he evaded Vegeta most of that time. The Prince was unbelievably fast and strong. Future Trunks was on his back and dropped out of Super Saiyan. Vegeta demanded they went at it again and so they did. Future Trunks lasted even less the second time. They went for a third round, now on Future Trunks insistence. And a fourth. And a fifth… A hour later, the son was on his back, bruised and panting. Vegeta stood tall and unmarred.

"One…more…time."

Vegeta almost smirked. "You're nothing if not tenacious. That's something to be appreciated. But it didn't help you against that wannabee. You couldn't even figure out how his cheap trick worked."

Future Trunks looked to the other side, sulking. "Yeah, I get it. I'm stupid for not putting it together."

Vegeta growled. "Of course you're stupid. So next time, try to think outside the box. Myself and Kakarot have seen and fought things beyond imagination since you were gone. Expect anything."

Future Trunks let that sink in while distracting himself with watching Goten and Trunks. The boys had paused their spar and were doing something odd. A coordination of movements as they approached one another. Was it some kind of dance? The moment their fingers touched, the pair was enveloped in light and Future Trunks felt their kis being mixed into a single one. Another, different boy stood in their place with a combination of their hair colors and styles. The new boy's power flared up and he shot high into the sky.

"What the?! They combined?"

"That trigger-happy, undisciplined powerhouse was Gotenks. A fusion trick Kakarot taught them. Those two do it all the time, rather than develop their individual strength. Not a Saiyan's way of fighting." Vegeta said with a bit of spite. "Like I told you, think outside the box. And always train yourself harder than before. Today you may beat your enemy, but tomorrow a stronger one may appear."

" _He's right. Since Dabura and Babidi that I haven't trained this hard. If I had maybe I would have beaten Future Goten through strength alone or develop a technique that countered his._ " Future Trunks said in the privacy of his thoughts.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Father." Trunks smiled, then his face turned grim.

"I am going to be brutally honest with you. If tomorrow we discover that the bastard that ravaged my world is truly Goten, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him. Whatever it takes. If I can't stop him in my timeline, then I'll stop him in this one." He looked him in the eye as he uttered that oath. Vegeta's expression became severe.

"Be careful with your promises. And that Kakarot doesn't hear you say that one. He's not the softhearted fool he appears to be when his loved ones are in danger."

The next morning, the Time Machine was ready to go.

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE:**

 _ **This scene was a piece I thought of Beerus being far more aggravated with the whole thing. It gave an interesting perspective, but I figured it was too much on a 180 for him, given he didn't have a care in the previous chapter. Discovering that Young Goku is a Future Goten did have an impact, but in hindsight, shouldn't be that much, so this scene was cut:**_

 _Beerus hmphed. He eyed both Future Trunks and Goten with a strange mixture of anger and lack of emotion. "This is what happens when mortals interfere with powers they don't understand. Whether this 'Future Goten' or whatever you call him is a time anomaly caused by this blue-haired interloper, or this mini-Goku grown up and gone rogue, I have got enough reason to destroy them both for good measure."_

 _The second those words left the cat's mouth, there was a rush of wind as Goku and Vegeta put themselves between the God and their respective offspring. A stare down followed. The air itself seemed to be still all around and inside everyone's lungs._

 _Beerus, without dropping that odd emotionlessly furious aura, quirked an eyebrow. "Do you two truly believe you stand a chance against me?" ominous purple god ki emanated from the God of Destruction, multiplying the tension tenfold._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH! THINK BEFORE YOU START SWINGING FISTS AND DESTRUCTION AROUND, YOU NUMBSKULLS!" the wail of Bulma Briefs was so loud that the wind from it blew away Beerus' aura. Every face turned to her and for a fleeting moment, the scientist felt self-conscious before composing herself._

" _Uh, I meant, Whis," She turned to the angel while thinking quickly of a way to defuse this or at least stall for time. As angry as she was for Beerus threatening to erase Future Trunks (and Goten), she knew the only way to dissuade him was with a good argument. A meal bribe was her second option. "could you rewind to what that so-called Goten said about his world?"_

 _He nodded and the staff played the recording again: 'My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!'_

" _There it is!" Bulma snapped her fingers declaring victory. "He called this timeline a phony one, too! That means he can't be our Goten, if this isn't his world." She hoped she had saved the younger Saiyan hybrid, then went for her son. "Plus, Future Trunks here couldn't have known that he could have potentially created his enemy. If you're mad that he travelled through time, don't you think dealing with that maniac is punishment enough?"_

 _Before Beerus could retaliate, it was Whis who did so. "There is always the chance this self-acclaimed Future Goten is lying. Remember, Bulma that everything we have conjectured so far is based on very vague information details._ _While there are facts to support the theory that Future Goten is a time anomaly, there's nothing to rebuke the theory that he is an adult version of their Son Goten who travelled to the future to wreak havoc."_

 _Ignored by everyone but little Trunks was one of the subjects of the argument. Goten looked downcast that someone would accuse him of doing bad things. He had been told the guy that looked like dad but felt like himself was a bad guy from the future. At first that sounded super awesome, a bully to fight from the future. Then a sickening feelings fell on his stomach when he was told that bully could potentially be him. Now Beerus looked at him like he did something wrong. The Future Trunks (there's a 'you' from the future, too, Trunks?!) eyed him with suspicion._

" _All the more reason nobody should jump to conclusions. I'll get the time machine up and ready, we'll go to the Future, confront that impersonator and demand some answers."_

" _Good luck with that. He was never forthcoming on answering my questions." Future Trunks thought ruefully._

 _Beerus protested against more time travelling until Whis pulled him aside and whispered something quick that only the divine feline heard. The God cleared his throat and declared:_

" _Do whatever you wish, as far as I'm concern this mess is your problem. Deal with it. Let's go, Whis." And the two disappeared._

 **Beerus is taking a back seat because Young Goku/Future Goten seems to be a problem generated by mortals. He had no time ring, nothing that connects him to Gods, so he doesn't feel any responsibility to intervene.**


	5. Ajna

**HeatherRose** : Wait and see for Future Trunks' development.

Everyone, I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter had been ready for some time, but for my one week of vacation I opted to leave my laptop behind. Hope the waiting was worth it. Now onto the chapter, its title is the name of a chakra, the third-eye chakra. It deals with insight and perception.

Now onto to the chapter, who is 'Future Goten'? Is he a time anomaly created by Trunks' reckless time travelling or a grown-up Goten turned evil? Which theory is the truth? Spoiler: 'Future Goten' changes his name on this chapter.

* * *

Future Trunks smiled for the first time since returning to his timeline.

Upon arrival him, his father and Goku were surprised by an attack by a resistance whom had mistaken the palm-tree haired Saiyan for the enemy. Trunks was quick to pacify them that this was not Young Goku. The soldiers respected and trusted Trunks' words, as he was their last hero.

The three fighters were taken to the underground shelter. In there, were the last few hundreds of survivors in the city and potentially the world. Refugees mingled about, hungry, tired, wounded and haunted. Their spirits were roused when Trunks revealed himself.

On the sidelines, Vegeta felt a smile on his lips and pride swelling in his chest; his future son was looked up as a leader and protector. He took that opportunity to release a capsule filled with food and supplies for the famished, something that filled the people and Future Trunks with immense gratitude.

But what truly brought a smile to Trunks' face was seeing who had lead the rescues.

"Mai, you're alive!" The hero of the future hug the leader of the resistance. She looked fatigued but hug rejuvenated her. "I thought you were dead. But then, Goten said you were alive."

"Goten?" she asked. The joy drained from his face as he explained:

"That's Young Goku. He followed me to the past and revealed his name was 'Son Goten'. A child of the true Goku I met in the Present." He pointed with his head to the real Goku. Many of the refugees and soldiers cowered at the sight of the Saiyan and not even Trunks' reassurance dissuaded them.

Mai spared a look at the man. "Young Goku, or Goten…"

"Actually we call him 'Future Goten'. And there's another thing that says he could not be my son, but…" Goku was immediately shut by a punch in the shoulder from Vegeta.

Mai continued. "Anyways, that cretin hasn't been seen since you left. That's why I was able rescue a few more."

That revelation made Trunks thoughtful. Future Goten had travelled back in time after him and his fight with Goku was cut short by that strange white hand that caught and dragged him through a white tear in space and time. Whis had explained the 'hand' could not necessarily be an entity, but rather the space-time trying to fix itself, or it could be any other number of things. If the murderer had not been seen since…could he be gone for good? Had that 'hand' disposed of him, somehow? Hope and relief began to flare up in Trunks, but was instantly shut down. That last year of struggling and loss taught him the Universe was seldom that generous. No, Future Goten was still out there.

Trunks then announced to the survivors he had succeeded in bring help from the past which revitalized their spirits. Before the Saiyans left for the surface to begin their sweep for Future Goten, Mai made him promise he would return.

* * *

"Once we find this bastard, I'll bury him into the ground." Vegeta clenched his fist in anticipation.

"Wait Vegeta, I will be the one to fight him." Goku's tone indicated that was not up for argument. Vegeta begged to differ.

"And why is that, Kakarot? You fought him once, it's only fair it's my turn." He faced Goku, arms crossed over his chest.

"This is different. I need to learn who that guy really is. If he's really Goten, I must be the one to take him down." Goku didn't blink as he looked Vegeta in the eye. The staredown was short-lived and the Prince backed down, though didn't remove his sight from Kakarot's.

"Fine, so be it. But only because he's somehow connected to you. And don't leave him to rough up after you're done. I still want my shot at him."

"Why are you so insistent in fighting him, father?" Trunks asked curiously. Of course his Saiyan father lived for battle, but he seemed more inclined to fight Future Goten than the usual enemy.

Vegeta turned to him with a smirk. "Because it's not every day I get to rip someone to pieces who just happens to have Kakarot's face. That will certainly brighten my day."

A small bickering ensued with Goku telling Vegeta not to say such mean things while Trunks observed awkwardly. Then he raised a point that they couldn't sense Future Goten and had to find a way to track him down. This dilemma was promptly solved as a beam of energy was shot into the sky, far away, but close enough that they could sense it.

"Guess that's his invitation." Trunks grimly stated.

They flew to a zone far off from the city, a place that used to be an extensive farmland. Future Goten floated high in the sky, eyes shut, meditating.

"About time." The enemy said, not breaking his meditation.

Goku floated a bit forward and attempted to start things peacefully. "Young…or Goten, whoever you are. You look different."

No longer was the destroyer of this world disguising as Son Goku. His hair was cut in a less wild fashion, but still a bit spiky and combed to Goten's right side. His clothes were now a gi of black shades with a red sash around his waist.

"I thought it was time for a change. My previous look was to honor my father, but I was told I should be my own person. I'm Son Goten." Future Goten opened his eyes and dropped out of lotus position. "But seeing you have a knack for wanting to distinguish me from the twerp imposter, you can call me 'Goten Black'. It matches the new look."

Goku felt a lump in his throat. A fear he had kept ignored since his last fight with this foe was rearing his ugly head. "So, Goten Black...is it true? Are you really my son?"

"Not your son, imposter; I am the son of the real Goku." The now named foe Goten Black replied venomously.

"Enough of that!" Goku's ki spiked up. "You have the gall of calling people imposters as if that gives you the right to kill them without mercy. I'd never raise my children to be murderers! If you're some poser pretending to be my son, I'll make you pay for soiling his name. But if you really are Goten…" Goku paused unintentionally, choosing his next vow. "then its time I put you down for all your crimes."

Goten Black shrugged it off, which aggravated Goku even more. "Fight me again. If I win, you spill everything about yourself."

The challenge drew an inquisitive look from Goten Black. "I figured you only had come here for a fight. Is that the reason why you're here? To check if I'm that speck you call 'Goten' gone rogue or if I'm the time anomaly that the giraffe-necked smurf Whis deduced?"

That question that sounded more like a statement caught the three off-guard. That was the reaction Goten Black was looking, as he shot a small smirk at them. "Oh, I know everything your two fantasy theories about me. And I'll be honest, I don't know which one is further from the truth."

Divine ki exploded around Goku. "This is called 'Super Saiyan Blue', but I take it you already know about it."

Goten Black gave it a nonchalant look. "Without that shiny aura, it looks more like a 'Super Saiyan Cyan' rather than blue."

Goku put an end to the retort exchange by superspeeding to Goten Black's face and kicking him away. He then flew after him, delivering punches and kicks with more far more vigor and fury than their last encounter. He threw a punch to the front that Goten Black blocked with his crossed arms. So he sideswiped at his legs, making Goten loose balance. A strong quick to the chest that threw the murderer far away. Before Goten could regain control, Goku teleport behind him and punched him into the ground.

"Kakarot is going serious from the beginning. That's something I don't see every day. It's simultaneously satisfying and disturbing." Vegeta sounded mildly interested.

Future Trunks was concerned about something else. "Father, you noticed how Goten was unfazed by Super Saiyan Blue? And he said he knew what Whis theorized about him."

"What are you getting at?"

"The Goten from the past was there and heard Whis. And he knows about the blue form."

Vegeta looked at him fully. "You are still bent on believing that Kakarot's son is that wannabee?"

Trunks scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. "Frankly, I don't know. I'm just worried. If Goten Black (whatever he calls himself) and Goku's second son are one and the same…" he shook his head. "What if me coming to the past and introducing young Goten to that bastard" he pointed at the fighter dressed in black. "is what will guide him to become this murderer?"

Vegeta could have pointed out that Goten Black did apparently try to kill little Goten and apparently held no love for his _supposed_ younger counterpart, but opted to stay quiet. This debate could go on in circles forever and never come up with a right answer. He wasn't a man for debates and half-guesses, so he turned back to the fight. If one could even call it a fight, since Kakarot was hitting him with everything he had and Goten Black was unable to retaliate.

"Goku is really wailing on Goten. It's amazing. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't celebrate just yet, Trunks. Kakarot is doing far too good, and I doubt it's because this so-called Goten can't read Super Saiyan Blue ki. It's like he isn't even trying."

* * *

Goku was thinking the same as he punched and kicked at Goten Black pushing him further and further way. " _He's not trying to read my ki like he did before_." Goten Black's energy wasn't flaring up like tentacles touching his own.

Goku delivered a spinning kick and shoved him against a wrecked apartment building. He waited a second to ask: "What are you up to?"

"Testing."

"Testing what?"

"How transparent that blue form can really be in a fight." There was no mockery in that declaration. "Funny thing about Super Saiyan transformations, they're only the ultimate game changer when they're first introduced. Afterwards, the next big bad that shows up is strong enough to outclass it."

"Outclass this." Goku continued his onslaught with a fist to Goten Black's face…

…which the villain caught with one hand.

Goku's surprise lasted for a nanosecond before he sent his other fist. And the villain caught it as well. Next move was an attempted head-butt, this time rather than block the hit, Goten Black countered by shoving his two knees into Goku's opened stomach and kicked him away.

Goku was thrown in a b-line close to where Vegeta and Trunks observed. The Saiyan clenched his sore spot and glared at Goten Black who just instant-transmitted in. Now Goten's aura had that tentacle-like shape from before.

"You were holding back this whole time." Goku accused him.

"I was testing my own training against that form."

"So I take it now you can read god ki, even when I'm concealing it inside my body."

Goten nodded. "There are many paths to get stronger by training. You train yourself to increase the force of your punches, that's one path. I put more effort in improving my senses and mind. I learnt to extend my ki sensing to feel even the stealthiest flickers of energy inside a living body."

Goku smiled for the first time since this round 2 started. He still wanted to beat this wicked man for his sins and for the (hopefully false) claim that he is Goten. Yet now the villain was proving to be a real challenge. And it was a known fact that Son Goku lived to face challenges.

"You're a clever fighter. It's true that I prefer fighting with my fists than anything else, but I can appreciate when other's fight differently. If you weren't so rotten, I would have liked to fight you many more times."

For a very shot moment, it seemed Goten was taken aback by Goku's admittance. His neutral expression flickered and then slowly broke. Goten Black chuckled jovially like he had done during their first battle.

"Even though you're an imposter, you sound just like my father. I'm glad someone who acts so much like him thinks so, because I'd like to show you the fruits of my training." Goten's ki, up until then so rigorously controlled and contained shot up like an erupting volcano in an instant. His aura up until then of a white hue became increasingly purple. The earth and sky trembled. All life that remained on the planet shook at a divine force that was awakening. The three heroes sensed an explosion of power that forced them to cover their eyes. Timidly, calm returned as did Goten Black's ki to the silent, controlled, stealthy state it was known for. They were met with a stunning sight. That of a Goten Black transformed, pupils painted green, hair and ki dyed in light purple.

"He's transformed!" Trunks gasped.

"His ki…it's genuine godly ki!" Vegeta had to focus to get a taste of Goten's life force, since he kept it so subtle even when powering up. But the sensation of divine energy was something he had become quite familiar with.

Goten pulled a long bang of his hair before his eyes and examined it like a teacher checking a student's finished exam. "Hmm, interesting. Light shade of purple. A whole new color of Super Saiyan." He spoke aloud to his enemies. "Like I said, you dubbed your godly transformation incorrectly, so I won't make the same mistake. Meet Super Saiyan Indigo."

"So now you have your own god level of Super Saiyan." Goku stated, looking genuinely impressed. That gave Goten a pound of pride.

"I got a taste of godly ki in more than one occasion, so that you know. This transformation didn't increase my physical strength as dramatically as yours, though. It's more focused on a whole new level of perception and insight. My senses were already sharp to begin with but now…" he closed his eyes. "now it's like I realized my whole life I walked with my eyes and ears closed. Entire new fields of perception of reality are opening to me. I was blind before, like when I said you reminded me so much of my father. Now, for the first time, I can see clearly. I can see vividly that you are not Son Goku. I see that every each one of you is truly a cheap copy. I see this world for the phony, easily changed reality that it is. I see EVERYTHING!" intentionally or not, his purple-shaded ki drew a strange figure on his forehead. A third eye that appeared to see everything. Then it vanished as quickly as it formed.

"How about you show me what you got instead of bragging about it?" Goku returned to his fighting pose. He was serious about this fight, but now his curiosity was guiding him, too.

"My pleasure. But first, let me do another test." Goten Blacktore the left sleeve of his black gi and tied into a blindfold around his eyes. Goku was agape.

"You're fighting me without seeing? That's a bold move."

"I don't need my eyes to see, anymore. Plus, I want to test my new limits."

Goku smiled internally. This enemy, however vile, kinda fought like himself. True, he had an evil agenda, but Goku was fairly certain he took joy in fighting and reaching new plateaus of strength through battle.

"Suite yourself." Goku launched himself at Goten, who avoided the hit by a few inches, and didn't seem disturbed at all. Goku carried on with a barrage of physical blows, all dodged fluidly by Goten as if the whole thing was rehearsed. The indigo Super Saiyan moved to avoid every blow right before Goku delivered it. When the blue Super Saiyan became frustrated, he prepared a minor ki blast which left him opened for a nanosecond. A nanosecond that Goten took as an opportunity to instant transmit behind him and kick his back into the ground. Goku got up from his dusty crater to see Goten Black, still blindfolded and high in the air, 'looking' down at him.

"See, imposter. This is your weakness. You and Vegeta think to beat your opponent, you must become stronger than them. In truth, you simply need to become better. Your blue form still gives you more brute strength and raw power than me, but I have a way more refined control over power. You lost." Goten Black boasted with the tiniest smile ever.

"It's not over while I'm standing." Goku flew up to face him again. Goten stood still and let him get a punch in. Confident Goku prepared another. Then in an instant, Goten's left hand summoned a ball of ki…

"Instant Kamehame ha!" the black-clad foe called out and fired it at point-blank range into Goku's chest. The kamehame ha was very small and not as potent as a fully-charged one, but it was pretty fast and it struck Goku's front painfully. He lost his Super Saiyan Blue and fell softly into the ground. The fight was over.

"Goku!" Trunks went to attend the injured Saiyan. He searched him for the small bag of senzu beans he always carried. "Goku, where are the senzu?"

"I…must have forgotten them…back home." Goku panted, his chest smoking and bleeding.

"Anyone else?" Goten challenged from up high, knowing full well it would be answered by the remaining full-blooded Saiyan and, sure enough, Vegeta stepped up and powered up.

"I admit you have some skills, _Goten_." The former Prince used the moniker mockingly. "Yet you win through your ki tricks rather than real power. You're no Saiyan warrior."

"You're half-right. I'm also half-human." Goten Black retorted with a teasing grin. A wicked idea formed in his head that he put into practice immediately "And I bet your butt is hurting too much, considering I just beat Son Goku in no-time flat while it took you decades and you still haven't done it." He made a wide, childish smirk a cherry on top of the cake. The Prince's mockery faded completely.

"Prepare to die!" the Prince went blue and flared up to punch Goten Black. His fit was effortlessly stopped by parry. Vegeta rained punch after punch all were parried or dodged and every time Vegeta left a part of him unprotected, that part took a hit. Granted Goten's hits were not enough to debilitate him right away, but they had some considerable force.

Then the Prince tried to put some distance and barrage him with ki blasts, leaving him no room to dodge. But Goten kept instant transmitting out of the way and to add insult to injury, he cladded his feet in ki and kicked some of the blasts back at the Prince that he deflected as well.

"How?! How can you be able to match me?"

Goten Black shrugged with that innocent little grin of his that was starting to annoy Vegeta. "Maybe it's because that Goku imposter is a bit flexible and imaginative while you are rigid and so predictable. If I was able to keep up with him, you're a breeze." He prepared the final verbal blow. "After all, a Vegeta with or without a mustache, is still inferior to a Kakarot."

"LIKE HELL!" the angry Saiyan rushed into attacking.

How predictable. "Solar Flare!"

Vegeta cried out, blinded. Goten kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta fell down, though in better shape than Goku. Future Trunks ran to attend to him.

"Time to end this with fitting style. Kame hame…"

" _That's enough, Goten!_ " a voice echoed from the sky and everyone froze. Out of thin air, a creek of white light opened in the reality, the same one that Goten had travelled to the Past.

"Look who's tardy to the party." Goten Black crossed his arms.

"Now that the technical work is mostly done, I can take some time to join you. Besides, I think I have all the right to eliminate those two imposters of my dad and myself."

The three heroes were agape. From the white space, another adult Trunks descended and stood beside Goten Black.

* * *

 **As you can tell, this chapter was heavily based on the episode where Future Zamasu was introduced. I even changed Future Goten into Goten Black, but no, he's not Zamasu in Goten's body. I repeat; Zamasu is not in this story.**

 **As for Super Saiyan Indigo, it's a transformation I have thought of before. Based on the the color theories on Masakox in Youtube, the Ajna or third-eye chakra, is identified by the color indigo.** **It's all about senses, perception, insight and even more refined ki control. As it evolves it grants the user a better control over his own ki and better sensing others' ki. A person can read a user's ki and if trained correctly predict their next movements instantly and instinctively and breathing. It's all achieved by opening the chakra of the third-eye, Ajna. A person needs to accept that things their senses may have told them are not true and be ready to accept what they accepted as reality before may all be false. By getting rid of all ilusion and opening their mind, the user achieves Super Saiyan Indigo.**


	6. Fifty Shades of Trunks

**This chapter was going to be over 4000 words long so I split it to simplify things. If you find this one short, don't worry, next will be longer.**

 **So to catch everyone up, Future Goten, now identified as Goten Black, revealed his own god transformation of Super Saiyan Indigo. He could read ki and predict movements even better and beat Goku with ease. Before he could do the same to Vegeta, another grown-up Trunks showed up and revealed himself as Goten Black's ally.**

 **Now, presenting the ' Robbed of a Future' drinking game! Take a drink every time a characters mentions or thinks the word 'ningen'...I mean, 'imposter'!**

* * *

Future Trunks stared agape at the newly revealed foe that shared his very face.

"Another Trunks?" an injured Goku gasped, lying down after his tussle and surprise attack by Goten Black.

Vegeta, who failed in a similar fashion to Goku but was still in better shape, glared at the adult Trunks standing besides Goten Black. Despite appearances, a dark foreboding thought told Vegeta that this man wasn't a replica of his Future son.

Future Trunks was aghast. There stood an ally to his greatest foe yet that looked exactly him. His face was virtually his own, with the exception that the enemy's bowl cut hair was better arranged while Future Trunk's was suffering from neglect.

Evil Trunks (for a lack of better term) stared at them all. His look over Goku was almost instantaneous. On Vegeta it lagged for a while. When his eyes met their equals, Evil Trunks scowled. It pierced through all the confusion and horror Future Trunks; he knew from that look this Evil version of himself despised his guts.

"Great job beating them, Goten." The new Trunks complimented, not taking his sight from his mirror image. "But I'll be joining the fight."

"Are you now? 'Cause last I checked you haven't been doing any training. So your newest form isn't gonna be much against the blue Prince." Goten said in a bit of a teasing matter. Evil Trunks didn't rise to it.

"Fine, you deal with the _blue Prince_. I'll make a few holes on that imposter who stole my face." Evil Trunks said rather menacingly, leaving no doubt he would truly do it.

 **Imposter Counter: 1**

"Oh, great. This one calls us imposters too." Vegeta groaned and then shout out. "Hey, how about you two spill out who you are and what the hell you want?!"

 **Imposter Counter: 2**

The enemy pair landed softly before the Prince and son. The Evil Trunks shot him a disdainful look. "We want many things. First among them, we want to wipe the slate clean of you, imposters."

 **Imposter Counter: 3**

"Enough of that!" Future Trunks growled, drawing his blade. "I don't know what hellhole you crawled from, but I'm sending you back there!" Hearing his own voice saying the same evil things as Goten Black, only on a higher tone of detachment and cruelty, stirred the rage inside the lone hero of this world. He was definitely going to wail on that doppelganger of himself.

Evil Trunks chuckled. "I've been through hell. Now I'm gonna show you the way there." He began powering up yet his ki wasn't rising at all. It was transforming. A wave of increasing heat settled upon the battlefield. And it was exuding from the menacing doppelganger. The heat amplified and a fiery radiance exploded as Evil Trunks ceased his screaming. A sensation Vegeta recognized immediately and one that Future Trunks only recently felt. To their shock and awe, Evil Trunks had transformed into his own divine form.

"No way! Super Saiyan God." Vegeta just stared awestruck.

Goku was also astounded. "But only a Saiyan of pure heart and intent could achieve that transformation." he then thought to himself. " _Yet his divine ki feels...dark and angry. When I first transformed, it felt tranquil and pure._ "

Super Saiyan God Trunks (or God Trunks for short) made a smirk full of smugness. "Then that means I'm really the hero of this story. And I'll enjoy wiping you off the…Goten,what are you doing?"

To everyone's awkwardness, Goten had produced a cup of ramen out of nowhere and held it above God Trunk's head, just touching his fiery aura ki. The black-dressed man shrugged with an innocent look:

"That fight opened my appetite and you know your god ki is great for cooking food fast. I just couldn't help myself." A 'ting' sound was heard. "Awesome, it's ready!" again, seemingly out of nowhere he produced two Japanese chopsticks and proceeded to eat his meal eagerly. All while the heroes watched with sweatdropping faces and God Trunks facepalmed.

God Trunks quickly returned to his serious demeanor and declared. "Anyways, I'm taking you down and out." And he superspeeded in front of Future Trunks to deliver an uppercut that hurled him away. Vegeta would have given chase if Goten Black hadn't intercepted him.

"Ready for round 2?" the indigo villain threw away the empty ramen cup.

* * *

Mai was perched atop a somewhat stable building, observing the battle via binoculars. She had witnessed everything, from Goku's and then Vegeta's defeats at the hands of the evil monster that was Young - or 'Goten' as they now called him - and then the appearance of his new ally, another Trunks! A foe with the face that instilled what little hope existed on the world.

She made her descend and radioed her fellow soldiers. She didn't know what was going on, but wasn't about to let Trunks die by this new enemy.

* * *

Future Trunks was in a tornado of pain where every wind was a punch or a kick. God Trunks' attacks were not just immensely and cruelly strong, they were also unpredictably fast. All that Future Trunks was aware was how hopelessly outclassed he was. So much he could barely defend, much less counter-attack.

"Die!" God Trunks fired a Galick Gun. Future Trunks managed to build up a defense so that the point-blank blast wouldn't kill him, but it hurt. A hell of a lot. He fell harshly on the cold ground. God Trunks didn't resume his merciless beat down, though. He came down and shoved a foot down on Future Trunks' chest.

"Look around you. Just look around." He moved his foot to the side of Future Trunks' face, forcing him to look at the desolated landscape. "This world is dead. Dead because you're not strong enough. You should have saved them, prevented this apocalypse. But you were too weak, too naïve. You thought you were tough enough to take on any enemy. You. Thought. Wrong!" he stomped on his face once for every word, breaking his nose. "Your world, family and friends are dead because of you! Because of your weakness!"

God Trunk's aura was like a beacon of fiery anger and hate. He continued to pound Future Trunks pitilessly, raining down punches and kicks with a mad fervor:

"I hate you! I hate you! Die! Die! DIE!"

There was a shot. Something zipped quickly by the side of God Trunks' head. He passed out and out of Super Saiyan God.

"Trunks!" Mai, holding her smoking rifle, ran towards the beaten up hero. Her aim as a snipper did her good. The bullet didn't kill the monster that looked like Trunks, but it did stun him. Tears were on the cusp of cascading down when her eyes met him. Her Trunks' face was a bloody mess, almost unrecognizable with the black, swollen eye. Relief flooded her when she felt his heartbeat. And dread followed when she saw his evil twin stirring.

"Quickly!" she called for the soldiers who brought a makeshift litter in which they carried their hero out of there. When asked what their course of action was, Mai hesitated on an answer:

"Our priority now is to take Trunks to safety. We'll plan our next step then."

That plan was halted in its tracks when the Prince of Saiyans crash-landed on their path. Mai approached to attend to him, but he stubbornly refused and instead ordered them to go away. Any hope of them taking Future Trunks to safety died a quick death when God Trunks blocked their path. And he looked pissed!

Goten Black teleported next to his ally and promptly noticed the bleeding linear wound on his face. A piece of his ear was missing.

"Don't tell me they actually got a shot at you?" he scolded.

"They caught me by surprise. I'll just wiped them all out now." God Trunks seethed vengefully at the enemies below.

"First you'll have to go through me, you phony!" Vegeta powered back up.

"And me." Future Trunks got up from the litter, weak but steadily. Mai and the soldiers pleaded him to lie back down, but he didn't listen. When Vegeta barked he was in no shape to fight and should rest, his reply was:

"Make me."

Up in the air, Goten Black observed with a quick eye. When Vegeta displayed an ounce of care for the imposter Trunks, his friend's rage skyrocketed and his ki darkened further. That troubled him.

"Trunks, what do you say we end this in style?"

"Meaning?"

Goten Black smiled. "You know what I mean."

The two genociders, still in middair, moved a bit from each other and began performing a ritual of synchronized movements. A dance that Vegeta had seen many times and it always filled him with disgust and frustration. This time it was distress.

"Fusion! HA!" the sky was illuminated like a lightning storm had awakened and its heart was where the two once floated. The light died down as instantly as it erupted. The new fighter was a grown-up version of the undisciplined powerhouse Vegeta had seen too many times and Future Trunks just one. Spiky hair in two shades, the sides a light purple and the top black. The vest was dark blue and yellow colored but the pants were of a dark color like Goten Black's had been.

The adult version of Gotenks opened his eyes and looked down upon the humans and Sayians with a smirk. It wasn't the cocky one that the child Gotenks of the Past was so known for. This smirk was of someone who was going to take pleasure in a slaughter.

"Ah, after a long sleep it's good to have a workout punching bag. And just my luck, there's two. " he stretched his arms and power exploded all around him. So enormous it was, the Saiyan warriors and the humans felt the pressure of it alone crushing them. Future Trunks ordered the soldiers and Mai to leave at once and they did so.

The wicked Gotenks was done powering up. His hair transformed was still bi color; the sides were crimson and the top was indigo. His aura was also bicolor, the center framing him was red like a flame and around it was purple in the shape of tentacles.

"Super Saiyan God + Super Saiyan Indigo = Super Saiyan God Indigo." the Gotenks passed a hand over his mane to show it off. "Yeah, I get the name is a bit too long. You may call me Black God Gotenks, at your murderer." he performed a mocking bow.

* * *

 **Math class is in session! What is a cold-hearted, massmurdering Goten plus a enraged, borderline psychotic Trunks? The answer: a sardonic, mocking and slightly sadistic Gotenks!**

 **For everyone who knows about the Fusion dance, yes I know that what Gotenks did was impossible. He couldn't go SSGod or SSIndigo because Goten Black's power level is way above God Trunk's and neither has the other's transformation. That will be explained next chapter.**


	7. The Black God's Song

Black God Gotenks, the fusion whom often declared himself as a 'hero of justice' in the past timeline, was older, menacingly more powerful and very much malevolent in this apocalyptic future. He looked down upon Vegeta and Future Trunks with a anticipation for delivering pain.

Vegeta scoffed. "Even you two rely on that disgraceful trick to win a battle. I'll show you how a true warrior battles." and he powered up as well.

"You mean, _we_ will." Future Trunks joined him.

"Oh, that's so _adorable_! You think you can beat me." BG Gotenks said like talking to an amusing baby. "And you, Trunks, believing you're the hero backed into a corner who fights valiantly until the bitter end, complete with a toy sword." he chuckled malevolently and then started to hum and snap his fingers in a rhythm. To the warriors' confusion, the terrible foe started to sing:

 _Song parody of 'Stronger than You', by Garnet from 'Steven Universe'_

 _Name's Gotenks_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _And you're never going live beyond this fight with me_

 _Check my Super Saiyan hair!_

 _My awesome power will teach you true despair_

Vegeta greeted his teeth. "I'll shut you up!" and he shot into the sky, Future Trunks following suite. BG Gotenks' eyes never left Future Trunks. The song was for him alone. Not Vegeta. It was all aimed at Future Trunks.

 _The two of us will wipe your phony world clean_

 _Come at me, but make sure you grab a senzu bean_

 _Let's go, come at me, 'hero'_

 _Let's go, it's two vs a zero!_

The weary Vegeta and badly injured Trunks rained punches at him, which BG Gotenks dodged with laughable ease. Goten Black couldn't be touched by the Prince, and Future Trunks was so hurt his movements were slower. Truly, the villain wasn't even trying.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

 _Don't you know an imposter is unable?_

 **Imposter Counter: 4**

Gotenks paused his singing to go on the offensive. He superspeeded behind Future Trunks and kicked him with enough force to send him crashing into a ruined building. He then proceeded to do the same to Vegeta, but the Prince with more trained reflexes, grabbed his foot. He fired a speedy Galick Gun blast at BG Gotenks' uncovered face. To Vegeta's great disgust, the fusion merely opened his mouth wide and swallowed the blast like it was a tic-tac.

"Don't look so sour, Prince. You can have it back!" BG Gotenks extended his hand and the energy he absorbed fueled a Galick Gun of his own. A ticked off Vegeta fired a second one and the two equal and opposite beams collided, fighting one another for supremacy. They were evenly matched until Gotenks amped up the juice. Ever stubborn, Vegeta would not be beaten and reciprocated.

"You won't beat me with my own technique, scum!"

"You got that right, Prince of all bozos." hands busy, Gotenks opened his mouth wide and fired a beam out of it. "Revenge Cannon!"

Vegeta had the wisdom of dodging it by disengaging the Galick Gun tug-of-war. While he avoided the Revenge Cannon entirely, the enemy's Galick Gun hit him on the side. Vegeta was loosing altitude and the fusion wasn't about to let the advantage slip. He proceeded to bombard everything with a rain of ki to try and exhaust Vegeta. Fortunately, Future Trunks reappeared and helped him out. Together they intercepted BG Gotenk's bombardment with their own blasts, and began pushing back up.

BG Gotenks sneered. It would be so easy to end this, so many ways he could kill the imposter Trunks right then and there. But he wouldn't. Why? Because the imposter deserved to learn how insignificant he was, that he was no hero, no beacon of hope. Then, when he plummeted at the bottom of despair, he would die. So, BG Gotenks resumed his sardonic song.

 _I can see you hate that you can't get a hit in_

 _Sadly obvious that you're just a hazzbeen_

 _And you're not gonna stop what we've made together_

 _Imposters like you will soon be gone forever_

 **Imposter Counter: 5**

 _Most of this false world is already naught_

 _Soon enough, with it you'll also rot!_

While singing, BG Gotenks expelled several white masses from his very skin which morphed into dozens of Kamikaze Ghosts duplicates. This was by far his favorite technique! With a grin festering with sick anticipation, BG Gotenks sicked them upon the pair.

"Blast them at the distance, Trunks! Those things explode upon contact!" Vegeta fired shot after shot and Future Trunks followed suite. As the Ghosts rained upon them, they joined the song in perfect choir.

BG Gotenks: _I am made o-o-o-o-of_

Kamikaze Ghosts: _Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer_

 _[Humming]_

Kamikaze Ghosts: _Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer_

Some ghosts were taken out and exploded at safe distance with thundering potency, yet that wasn't enough to mute the insidious song. The ghosts that survived for longer were more elusive, forcing the father and son to retreat while blasting at the kamikazes. As long as the ghosts kept coming, they could only defend and survive.

Future Trunks' vision was blurring due to injury and exhaustion. A quick glance upwards and he saw BG Gotenks with that loathsome grin of his. " _Damn it! I won't last long if they keep coming. He's just toying with us, tiring us. And worse he hasn't even began fighting himself!_ "

Vegeta apparently sensed his desperate thoughts and shouted: "Don't give up, now! That fusion can only last 30 minutes at best. We only have to outlast him."

BG Gotenks chuckled overhearing that. If only they knew... He thought of carrying on with the song when a hot sensation climbed up his throat. He coughed on his arm and was shocked to see...

"Blood?" before he realized, his heart felt like being torn asunder. The fusion cried out in pain. Then the pain spread all over the left side of his body. In the midst of the pain, his face had a strange, snapping sensation.

Future Trunks and Vegeta were surprised yet relieved to see the Kamikaze ghosts evaporating harmlessly. "What the?" Future Trunks frowned, trying to focus his sight on the enemy. "What's happening to him?"

BG Gotenks was writhing in agony, loosing altitude. His life force was diminishing at considerable rate. Yet the strangest part was the skin on left side of his face seemed to be cracking and breaking like glass.

The father and son didn't look that gift horse in the mouth and retook the offensive. Their weariness actually fueled their attacks as they took great pleasure in wailing on the incapacitated BG Gotenks. To finish off the beatdown, they powered up a double Final Flash. The combined beam hit BG Gotenks, whom lost his double transformation, and pushed into the ravaged city ground. Vegeta and Future Trunks were left panting. As satisfying as that had been, they knew it wasn't over.

Indeed, when the blast died out and the smoke and dust cleared, Gotenks hesitantly stood up from the bottom of the crater. His clothes were torn up and his skin was marred with bruises and burns. The greatest scar was the left side of his face, now looking like a piece of porcelain marked with fissures running all over. His right hand cautiously touched the scar.

" _Goten and Trunks' powerlevels have too much of a gap. I can't stay stable for long_." the fusion thought to himself before looking back up. The song continued, though void of the same mocking from before.

 _This is who we are_

 _This is who_ I _am_

 _And if you think you can stop me_

 _Then you need to think again_

He powered up back to Black God Gotenks, again.

 _'Cause I'm the real hero_

 _I will set everythin' right_

 _This place will be your grave_

 _This will your last fight_

He instant transmitted back into the sky and the real fight started. A very one-sided fight. This time, BG Gotenks was no longer playing. He punched and kicked, elbowed and kneed with a speed the father and the son couldn't begin to process and even used instant transmission to get behind them and attack their unprotected backs.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

 _Don't you know an imposter is unable?_

 **Imposter Counter: 6**

He sensed Future Trunks coming at his back with that sword of his. But Gotenks had had enough of that imposter. At the last moment, he turned around and grabbed the blade with one hand, halting the attack as if he had the will of God behind him. But he didn't end it there. In a fluid movement too fast for the hero to keep track of, Gotenks pried the sword from his hands and buried it in Future Trunks' chest. BG Gotenks' savage glee returned upon seeing swordman throwing up blood, trespassed by his own blade.

 _Plain to see you're just a hapless whelp_

 _Ever travelling to the Past for help._

"Trunks!" Vegeta cried out, his ki flaring back up and going back up to save his fatally wounded offspring. BG Gotenks got ahead of him by throwing Future Trunks at him and using another signature move. The Galactic Donut, a ring of condensed ki that bounded both warriors together and held them in place.

 _Well come at me anew if you wanna die again!_

 _I am far more than just Trunks + Goten!_

 _I am their anger, their determination_

 _I am your damnation!_

The two trapped had no chance of escaping a point-blank blast of Revenge Cannon. It hit them dead on and the two were out of the battle for good.

 _I am made o-o-o-o-of_

 _Po-o-o-o-wer, o-o-o-o-wer_

 _I am stronger than you_

 _Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

 _Check my bicolor hairdo_

 _Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

 _Now I'll erase you, too._

 _Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

The song was over and so was the fight. BG Gotenks towered above the downed enemies. His fusion was growing more and more unstable because God Trunks was weaker than Goten Black. Soon he would break apart, but he still had time to...

"Kame hame ha!" an instant surprise blast on his back ended the fusion and God Trunks and Goten Black reappeared. They turned around to see Son Goku with a bandaged chest. Exhausted, wounded, but still kicking.

"Mai and her friends patched me up as fast as they could." he gave a ghost of a grin in spite of the situation. Goten Black end it all and knocked out Son Goku with a ki-infused punch to the jaw. The battle was over. The black-clad warrior took a long breath.

"That was some workout. We haven't fused since we took on Freeza's little shit of a son, remember?" Goten Black's halfhearted attempt at reminiscing was cut short when he sensed God Trunks gathering the majority of his power and aiming it at the imposter Trunks.

"It's over." before God Trunks could incinerate anything, he was stopped by Goten.

"He can still be useful to us alive."

"What?!" God Trunks was both agape and irritated. "What could he possibly be good for?"

Goten's answer was curt. "Phase 2."

God Trunks scoffed. "Don't start joking now. Those two" he motioned for Goku and Vegeta "are all that we need for that."

"Maybe so. But it wouldn't hurt to have an alternative. In case things go south."

After a long, thoughtful silence, God Trunks begrudgingly relented. "Fine. But when his usefulness is over, so is his pathetic life. By my hand." There was no room for argument and Goten Black agreed. Then the indigo Super Saiyan turned his sights elsewhere and hummed.

"Looks like the little Resistance is planning a desperate gamble to rescue their heroes. Give me a moment with them." Goten Black picked up the fallen enemies: Goku was held in a choke-hold in one arm, Future Trunks in the other and Vegeta grabbed by the shoulder strap of his armor. He then instant transmitted away.

* * *

Mai had just finished explaining the rescue plan to her fellows when there was a 'whoosh' sound and the soldiers screamed startled. She turned around to see the mass-murderer with a new hairstyle and black clothing:

"Youn…Goten!" instinctively she aimed her riffle, but Goten was quicker and tossed the beaten half to death fighters at their feet.

"Your heroes have fallen." He proclaimed. The survivors felt whatever little hope they had gained shatter like hot glass in cold water when they saw the state the heroes were in.

"TRUNKS!" Mai nearly breakdown seeing her lover with his own sword piercing his chest. He still breathed, though barely. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, as the sword spared him from bleeding to death.

"You." Goten Black pointed at Mai. "Get them into that time machine."

Mai blinked. "You're…letting them go?"

Goten Black was unfazed. "What does it look like?"

"They will come back even stronger. Strong enough to beat you." She declared defiantly.

"I know. I'm counting on that." And he began to take his leave.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" those words escaped Mai's mouth before she could hold them. Goten looked her in the eye. Though she initially flinched, she kept her ground.

"I want what everyone wants, you old hag imposter."

 **Imposter Counter: 7**

* * *

The moment Goten Black returned to Trunks, the lavender-haired declared:

"Now that you have that indigo form, surely you can track those refugees."

"That's right."

"Then go wipe them out." God Trunks said it like a mother commanding her child to do their chores.

"I'd rather not; they also have some use. They'll serve as a motivator for the imposters to grow stronger. The desire to save them will push them to train harder than simple thirst for revenge."

 **Imposter Counter: 8**

God Trunks wasn't pleased, that much was clear in the cold, hard glare he shot at his ally.

"First you stop me from killing that imposter, now you're sparring those ants. Are you becoming soft? Have you forgotten why we're doing all of this?"

 **Imposter Counter: 9**

Goten Black's responsive glare mirrored Trunks':

"Ask that to the billions of imposters I wiped out in this Universe. I haven't forgotten the cause. In fact, I have had to constantly remind myself of it." he paused. "I'm doing this because I trust my instincts."

 **Imposter Counter: 10**

God Trunks broke the staredown and pierced space with one hand. The white dimension was opened to them. As the tear to the apocalyptic world closed behind them and they were engulfed in the white, Trunks spoke without looking at his partner.

"Goten, I'm no idiot."

"Oh, how long did it take to figure that out, genius?" the raven-haired gave his trademark joking grin. God Trunks merely sighed with an ounce of frustration.

"Can it, Goten! We didn't need to fuse to win that battle. You only proposed a fusion so you could peek inside my head."

Silence conquered them both. The accusation was true. Goten was unfazed by it, though. He expected his friend to still be perceptive under all that anger.

"I'm worried about you. You let your anger dominate you, back there. And before you say it" he quickly added when God Trunks prepared a rebuttal. "I did the same with that imposter of me, yeah. But I got over it. Your ki felt like pure rage when you were beating the imposter Trunks. It consumed you. Distracted you and that was the result." He pointed to Trunks' missing ear bit. "And to top it off, your resentment towards him was what made Gotenks so much of a...well, a sneering prick."

 **Imposter Counter: (+2) 12**

God Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "Point?"

"The Trunks I knew and grew up with didn't let anything break his focus. You were the clever, hawk-eyed mechanic and leader that kept Pan and my dad out of trouble. The hard-ass who shaped and sharpened our students into a real fighting force."

Trunks looked at him with a challenging scowl. At that point, Goten was accustomed to those glares from him. Most of his facial expressions nowadays were scowls. "That Trunks died a long time ago. I'm not that same person, and neither are you. Now do you have a real point with this guru chat?"

Goten persisted. "You need to focus. You've been cooped up in here, doing nothing but tinkering. You have a lot of pent up stress. And you know what's the best way to relieve stress." He ended with a knowing grin.

"I don't have time for sparring."

"Oh, and how are you gonna fill your time? Like you said, most of the nerd work is done." Goten's gaze wandered sideways to a yellow metal construction far away in the white void. It was impossible to say how big it was that far, as distances in this dimension were hard to tell. "Might as well get some training in. If you could sharpen your power, then Gotenks will be able to hold himself together next time."

"We don't need Gotenks."

That had actually stung Goten Black a bit. He tried to remain impassive for a while until an idea popped in. He smirked to himself and replied. "Okay, if you say so. In the meantime, I'll get some training in myself. Maybe practice my aim."

With that, he flicked a tiny ki speck in the direction of God Trunks' back. The lavender-haired felt it shocking his spine and turned furious to his comrade.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I need a target to practice. Preferably a moving target."

"Goten, I'm warning you, I'm in no mood for your games."

"This is no game. This is training." Goten pointed another finger, the tip of his nail shining with energy.

"Stop it."

"Yea-no! I think I'm gonna do it."

"Stop it!"

"Imma do it."

"STOP IT!"

"Doin' it." and he fired another sting shot. It hit God Trunk's square in the face, whose rage exploded in divine ki all around him. What followed was a mad, raving Trunks trying and always failing to hit a laughing Goten.

* * *

 **The swordsman was stabbed by his own blade. A terrifyingly cruel foe manifested himself. The heroes have fallen...**

 **DELETED SCENE: This was a scene that** **maryomafyotu406** **partially inspired. His request was a bit different. However, the scene would never work in this story because Goten Black and God Trunks see Mai as an old hag and an imposter. But here it is.**

 _BG Gotenks looked at his knocked out enemy with murderous glee. The imposter Trunks was still alive, but soon wouldn't be. BG Gotenks prepared a ki blast that would send him to HFIL._

 _"Sayonara, impost..." right at the nick of time, he turned around to deflect a bullet that would have hit him on the back. He turned around to see the would-be shooter. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the old hag. Goten has watched you. He knows you're really very close to this imposter."_

 _"Shut up!" before she could shoot again, the villain superspeeded before her and backhanded her against a large pile of debris. He grabbed her by the throat and brought her to his eye-level. He was cutting off her oxygen but she was close enough to see the sadistic look he gave her._

 _"If you ask me, your boyfriend would certainly snap if he saw your mutilated body right when he wakes up." he whispered to her and casted a quick look at the blue-haired imposter. Judging by his raising ki, he would wake up in a matter of seconds. He could kill her right now just to torment him, but...he hit upon another idea that may just mindfuck him even more. When Future Trunks began to stir, BG Gotenks turned back to his captive and forced his lips onto hers._

 _To say the woman was shocked was an understanding, but she quickly got over it and tripled her fruitless efforts to get away from the fusion. When Future Trunks woke up, his jaw hit the floor upon seeing the object of his affection being forcefully french-kissed by his mortal enemy. However, the shock quickly gave away to rage._

 _"You bastard! That's my MAI!"_


	8. Rest, Recuperation 'n Redirection PART 1

**maryomafyotu406: When Goten refered to Freeza's son, it wasn't Dragon Ball AF. It was actually Kuriza.**

* * *

After a particularly easy class of astrophysics, Son Gohan found enough time on his hands to dedicate to study. But the session was quickly interrupted by a knock on the window of his room.

"Picollo! This is a surprise. I didn't think we had training today."

"I'm not here for the training. Something has happened."

"Oh, is that serious?" Gohan gave a sideways glance to the work. After Frieza's revival and 2nd demise, Picollo restarted training his pupil. Coupled with his scholar duties, it made Gohan's schedule full. Yet the young man was able to carry it on. "'Cause I have…"

"Future Trunks returned." The Namekian said unceremoniously.

"Oh, really? Then…"

"And just now he tried to murder Goten and little Trunks." The moment that bombshell was dropped, studying was instantly forgotten.

The pair flew off the Capsule Corp while Picollo filled him in. So it turned out a new enemy was attacking the future. This enemy revealed himself to be an older, much stronger version of Goten. Whis came up with two hypothesis: either this evil Goten was a time anomaly spawned by Future Trunks' time-travelling or a grown-up Goten gone maniac. The second one was immediately rejected but Picollo wasn't done.

"Trunks, Vegeta and your father traveled to the future to engage this _Goten Black_ \- he calls himself that now - but things went from bad to worse; not only this Future Goten achieved a godly form of Super Saiyan, but he has a very concerning ally. An adult Trunks who can ascend as a Super Saiyan God. The two fused into an insanely powerful Gotenks making the battle even more one-sided."

Gohan was increasingly perplexed. "But Trunks, the future Trunks, why did he..."

"When those three returned from the Future looking worse for wear, Bulma panicked and gave a senzu to Future Trunks first..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Oh, my Dende!" Bulma freaked out upon seeing the state of the three Saiyan warriors. Goku and Vegeta were beaten to bloody pulps, but Trunks had his own sword embedded in his chest!._

 _"Goku, you moron!" she berated the unconscious Saiyan. To her astonishment she had discovered the palm tree headed idiot left the senzu beans in the bathroom._

 _Fortunately_ _, the Pilaf gang was there too and she ordered them to hold her son while she was able to pull the sword out. The only good thing was that the blade had prevented Trunks from bleeding out. When it was removed, she hastily gave him a bean._

 _"GOTENKS!" The young man cried out as he sat up like a bolt and turned his head left and right, eyes wide in terror. Bulma grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him up out of his delirious shock._

 _"Son, calm down! Everything is fine."_

 _"Mom!" he gave her a nervous hug._

 _"It's alright, son. You're safe." she whispered softly as she reciprocated the embrace._

 _"What happened?" he finally asked._

 _"I could ask you the same." she however didn't want to push him for details of what was apparently a rough, traumatizing battle. Instead she grabbed two more beans for Vegeta and Goku._

 _"GOTENKS!" he shouted, startling the scientist and making her drop the beans._

 _"Wha..."_

 _"Gotenks was there!" while not as loud as before, Future Trunks was beginning to hyperventilate. His fists trembled._

 _"What? That's impossible. Gotenks can't exist without..." Bulma's attempt to rationalize fell on deaf ears. All that Future Trunks could make sense of was that there was a relatively strong power-level outside and it felt hauntingly familiar._

 _"Gotenks! He followed us here! He's here to finish the job. I WON'T ALLOW IT! HE DIES NOW! BOTH OF THEM!" and he grabbed his bloody sword, shot out and crashed through the windows. Bulma could only stand stunned for a moment before panicking herself._

 _Outside, floating in the air, the awesome Gotenks was almost done practicing his moves. Any minute now the fusion would expire and..._

 _"GOTENKS!"_

 _The fusion turned around and narrowly dodged been sliced in half by the future version of one of his components._

 _"Wow! What is your problem?!"_

 _"GOTENKS!" the Future Trunks slashed with his blade sending three ki blasts which were easily knocked away._

 _"You gonna have to do better than..." the fusion came undone. Goten and little Trunks split apart, each saying the last word that Gotenks intended. "...that."_

 _Seeing miniature versions of the two who destroyed his world sent Future Trunks completely over the edge. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and fired a Masenko near point-blank at little Trunks. He fell down, smoking and singed but alive. Future Trunks grabbed Goten by the neck. The boy stared terrified into Future Trunks' eyes, those blue, bloodthirsty eyes that looked so much like his best friend's._

 _"You started all of this! Now you die!" he punched Goten into the ground and raised his sword, aiming a deadly blow to the boy's neck. He felt a quick snap on the back of his own neck and passed out unconscious. Goten and Little Trunks opened their eyes to see a rejuvenated Vegeta holding the out-cold Future Trunks._

 _End Flashback._

"Bulma gave a senzu to Vegeta just in time for him to knock out Future Trunks."

So overwhelmed he was that Gohan almost strayed behind. "Dende, Trunks."

The moment they landed on Capsule Corp HQ, Gohan immediately sensed four distinct energies, the boys', Vegeta's and Future Trunks'. But there was no presence of his father. When he exposed that to Picollo the Namekian explained.

"Soon after their arrival, Beerus and Whis came by saying the Omni-King demanded to see your father. They pressured him and he had no choice but to go."

"The Omni-King?"

"He's a child-like deity that rules over the entire Multiverse. He appeared during the tournament against Universe 6." Picollo surmised. Gohan had not even assisted to the tournament.

The Son man went straight for the boys. On his way to meet the kids, he passed by a weary Bulma and gave her some words of comfort. Her breath had just a tiny wisp of alcohol. She said Vegeta had taken Future Trunks to try and 'educate him', as the Prince put it, in the gravity chamber.

He found the boys sitting down under a tree, looking quite morose.

"Hello, guys!"

Their acknowledgment of him was a melancholic one. Well, no point in beating around the proverbial bush.

"I heard about what happened."

Goten nodded melancholic whereas Trunks grunted. Okay, a soft approach wasn't gonna do.

"Guys, you've been face to face with more menacing enemies that came much closer to kill you. I have a feeling you're not so down in the dumps only because of what Future Trunks did."

Goten grimaced and was about to speak, but Trunks intercepted him, planting a forceful foot on the ground. "Who does that jerk think he is? How can he be my future self anyways? No way I'm gonna turn into that guy or..." Trunks cut himself off right there, but Gohan knew better. He almost mentioned the _other Trunks_ who was wreaking havoc in the future.

"Trunks, the truth is that Future Trunks is not you, in a sense. And in other, he is."

"What are you talking about?" little Trunks blinked in confusion.

Gohan paused for a moment. "He is you, but he's not you because, while you're both Trunks, you're different versions of each other. The future he came from is not the future you'll live. You know, this isn't the first time he traveled to our time..."

"Yeah, we know. Mom told us he did it to defeat some androids. I don't remember because I was a baby."

Gohan nodded. "That's right, but there's more. He traveled back in time to warn us about the androids and to give my father some medicine, since he was destined to die of a heart disease a few months after his return from Nameck." the adult made a long pause to let that sink in both boys. Now that the tale also concerned Goku, Goten's interested was peaked. While growing up, he was told his father had suffered a heart disease months before he was born.

"So dad got the medicine and got better. The future was fixed."

"No, Goten. Turned out that's not how time-travel works. By going back to the past and changing it, Trunks created a whole new timeline apart from his; our own. The changes he made did not affect his own future; his world remained ravaged by the androids, father and Vegeta continued dead, and..."he looked at his brother with hesitance "you were never born."

Goten gasped lightly, his arms trembled. Trunks spared him a concerned look.

"I'm not telling you what Future Trunks did was excusable, or saying you should forgive him. I just wanted you to understand. He didn't have your life or your experiences. He had to endure many hardships. Neither him nor the _other_ Trunks that is attacking his world are you, just like that other Goten is not you, little brother." Gohan placed his comforting hands on their shoulders.

Moments passed, either filled with silence or the boys posing a timid question about the future. Goten eventually hit upon a concerning one:

"But Future Trunks attacked us because he thought we are the bad guys attacking his world." his voice failed him momentarily. "...w-what if he's right?" that was something that had been tormenting Goten for a while. Since Goten Black first appeared and revealed his identity.

"Goten, that is not true."

"How can you tell?" the little one retorted a bit too forcefully. "Dad said that those evil versions fused into a Gotenks."

"That doesn't prove anything. Because our Trunks and Future Trunks led different lives, they are different people. The same applies to those evil counterparts."

"But if those jerks are us in a way, even if they're not our future 'us', then why are they messing up the future? Dad said they were killing people because they're imposters, or whatever."

Gohan sighed. What he said next made him feel like taking a disgusting medicine. Necessary but unpleasant. "Those two may have had lives that led them to make poor choices."

A few minutes later, the three half-Saiyans were treated with an unbelievable, awkward scene.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"Failed again! You're making zero progress. How do you expect to beat those two wannabees like this?"

Following Future Trunks cut short trauma-induced murder attempt, Vegeta brought him to his gravity chamber where he awoke him with a small ki shock. Immediately, the father started a rigid sparing session in high gravity. Future Trunks punched with everything he got but couldn't lay a hand on his father despite them both being in normal form.

Future Trunks gritted his teeth, channeling all his anger into a fist, which Vegeta effortless caught and delivered his own into his unprotected stomach. The younger fighter fell exhausted, frustrated and defeated.

"Pathetic! All you do is get angry and attack without thinking. Your aggression is a distraction. Makes you stupid."

"Well, I guess you'd know all about aggression bringing stupidity. You have it in spades, as well." Future Trunks spat back, clenching his sore stomach, but looking in the eyes of his father with such anger. Vegeta humphed, not at all angered by the lip he got from his child.

"And you know whom you remind me of? That mad fool with your face. He let his anger dominate him and was shot down by your girlfriend. Because his anger distracted him and made him stupid. And now here you are, doing the same thing!"

Future Trunks scowled. "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to prove you are my son. Get angry all you want; the more, the better. It will make your Saiyan spirit stronger. But don't let it control you." the way Vegeta's glare pierced into his own gave the time-traveler the message.

It was obvious his father referred not the their lost battle but to his assault on his past self and the kid Goten. In hindsight, now that he had a cooler head, he recognized it was rash. What he tried to do to little Goten was out of line. However, the belief that pushed him into that heinous deed still held. Vegeta must have picked that up, also, because he added:

"Remember when you said you'd stop that Goten Black, one way or the other, I told you Kakarot wouldn't take that kindly. You should be thankful I stopped you before he got his bean. Or else you'd need a second one."

"Father, please answer this honestly. Haven't you thought, even for a moment, that those two monsters that destroyed my world are not the Trunks and Goten in this world?"

"No." the Prince replied dryly and without hesitation.

"No? Not even after that _God Trunks_ " he said the moniker with disdain "revealed himself. He and Goten Black acted like they knew each other since kids."

"If anything, that clone of yours showing up just made me completely discard that nonsense that the kids will grow up to becoming that couple of idiots."

Future Trunks was completely lost. "How?"

Vegeta gave him another penetrating glare. "Because I know that no son of mine, from this timeline or any other, could ever become the kind of cold-blooded killer I once was. So that 'Trunks' is not my son, meaning that 'Goten' is not Kakarot's son, either."

Future Trunks' coming rebuttal never came when he understood his father's implied meaning. He opted to remain quiet and not lower his head in shame like he wanted to. He knew Vegeta was a man that didn't tolerate wallowing in shame.

"One more thing." without warning, Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan Blue. "He may have a godly power that you don't, but he will never reach Super Saiyan Blue. This divine energy is attained through control and tranquility. That punk's energy was as violent as the mad dog he fought like."

"So what's your point? He may not be able to get stronger, but neither can I reach his level. You achieved that divine form because you had the Super Saiyan God transformation as a stepping stone, just like Goku."

Vegeta was silent for a moment, and then laughed sonorously. "You think I needed that borrowed power to get where I am? Don't you know who your father is? Kakarot may have required that to uplift him, but I skipped it and went straight for this power that I conquered all on my own!"

Future Trunks' breath was caught on his throat for a moment. "You mean...you don't need to go through that ritual? It's possible to become a Super Saiyan Blue directly?"

Vegeta wanted to smirk in triumph but did not. He still had to give the final touch. "That's right. Learning to bend divine ki is all rooted in controling your own ki, keep it contained inside you rather than spewing it outside."

When Future Trunks' eyes sparkled in realization, did Vegeta smirk. "We're going on a field trip, son. For a whole year."

The red luminescence in the chamber that symbolized the maximum gravity was turned off, but neither warrior had commanded it so. Then the door to the outside exploded. Both prepared themselves for a surprise attack, but the great surprise they got was Son Chi-Chi standing at the ravaged entrance, a looming Kaio-ken-like aura surrounding her.

"Young man, come with me." when Trunks took a hesitating step towards her, Vegeta snarled:

"Where do you think you're going? We have training to do."

"He can train all he wants. Afterwards." the woman spoke like God giving the Ten Commandments. Vegeta glared at her, not at all threatened. The fool!

"Listen, Kakarot's woman, I don't know nor care what made you think you can just barge in. So get out of our way." she didn't, so the Saiyan Prince lifted a hand to push her away. The foolish fool!

* * *

Doctor Briefs and his wife Panchy were sitting under a umbrella. Now that Bulma was in charge of Capsule Corp, the good doctor was completely retired. He took the time to relax as much as he...

An explosion went off! Vegeta's body was launched through the wall of the gravity room like a bullet. It descended on the grass, making a deep trench until it stopped. The Prince was alive and conscious, judging by his wide opened eyes. He was also trembling, one part in shock, three parts in fear. Doctor Briefs gave him a curt look before sitting back down.

"You see, honey. I told you it would happen." Panchy said.

"It was never a matter of 'if'." the doctor replied, not fazed at all by the event. "Only 'when'."

The next unprecedented, unexpected event was Future Trunks crying out in mild pain as he was pulled by the ear by one Son Chi-Chi. She walked him all the way to a agape Gohan, wide-eyed Goten and completely puzzled little Trunks. She finally released his suffering ear, though not at all gently.

"You will apologize to the boys, at once, young man."

Future Trunks looked at the kids, awkwardly. Little Trunks scowled and Goten avoided eye contact. Gohan's face was a mask of neutrality.

"I...I apologize for attacking you two. I had just gotten out of a battle and mistook your fusion for my enemy. Still, that's no excuse for my rash actions." he made a small bow. The two boys shared a look.

"But" Future Trunks' embarrassed, awkward tone became cold. "keep in mind that I'm apologizing for the circumstance of my action and not the action itself. Whether you two like it or not, my enemies are the evil versions of yourselves. If it's true they are your true future selves, I will come for you again. And next time, it will be premeditated."

Chi-Chi was livid and about to give him a piece of her mind, but Gohan got ahead of her.

"Trunks." he called him out and only then did the time-traveler noticed who else was there.

"Gohan." Future Trunks' found out he couldn't breath. There stood the counterpart of his old mentor, whose little brother he had just threatened with death.

"Fly with me." Gohan commanded, strong but not harsh at all.

* * *

 **So...Future Trunks has issues. Before any of you pick up your pitchforks and torches and aim them at me, let me just say that:**

 **a) When Future Trunks attacked the kids, he was still in a state of shock, not fully aware what was really going on. He may be acting a bit out of character, but then again he's now fighting what he believes to be an evil version of himself plus a grown-up version of a kid he just met. Imagine yourselves going through that, then talk to me.**

 **b) Vegeta (and Bulma) are genuinely pissed that Future Trunks attacked and could have killed their son...but they are aware it wasn't a premeditated thing. Plus, Future Trunks is also their son and he's going through a big, bitter lot. This can also be said for Gohan.**

 **c) Chi-Chi was kinda unnecessary in the grand scheme, but I'm writing this story to give the spotlight to characters who don't often get it. Namely little Trunks and especially Goten. Chi-Chi also falls into that category.**

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of this little R &R. It will focus more on Gohan, Goten and Trunks (the kids and the bad guys).**


	9. Rest, Recuperation 'n Redirection PART 2

**Heather Rose:** You'll get the story of the two bad versions, just not yet. Though something at the end of this chapter might interest you.

 **Kurosaga Kurugi:** Again, I won't use Ize. But don't worry, I'll make Kuriza more of a menace. Even though he's only gonna be mentioned further ahead.

 **I must apologize, not only for the tardiness of this chapter but also because plans changed. Originally, this was going to be mostly about Goten and Trunks, the kid and villain versions. But I opted to put in more of Gohan and Future Trunks. Don't worry, little Goten and Trunks still get some attention. But they won't start their journey just yet...**

* * *

"Let's go home, Goten." Chi-Chi took her son by the hand and the two walked out of Capsule Corp. Goten looked behind him to give a farewell to his friend Trunks.

Above in the air was Future Trunks, silently observing the scene as if he was a statue. A statue that cringed slightly when Chi-Chi Son looked up and gave him a deadly look.

"Trunks." he faced the man beside him in midair.

The time-traveler was nervous. Earlier he had tried to assassinate Gohan's brother in a rage-induced rampage. Just now he (politely) vowed to kill him should he become the villain Goten Black. The counterpart of his old mentor eyed him neutrally. Neither in anger, nor affection.

"Gohan, I...I'm sorry for that."

"Why are you apologizing to me for? It's not I whom you've wronged."

Trunks gasped lightly and found he could no longer look Gohan in the eye. Gohan took a soft breath and cast his sight elsewhere in the city.

"Have you ever thought of your own future?"

"Uh?" Trunks' gaze returned to Gohan.

"When you fight against your enemies, you fight for the future of your loved ones." it wasn't a question but Trunks still nodded, puzzled at where he was getting at.

"I am a family man now, Trunks. I have my daughter's future to look forward to."

"You have a daughter?" Trunks allowed a small smile to manifest in his face.

"Her name is Pan and I would go to _almost_ any lengths to protect her future. _Almost."_

 _"Almost_? What do you mean by that?"

"Trunks, that so-called Goten Black killed thousands of people who never stood a chance against him in your timeline. That makes him nothing more than a ruthless murderer. So let me ask you this: would you become a murderer to save your world from another murderer?"

Everything froze for the lavender-haired. A full minute passed before Trunks rediscovered his voice. It shook lightly with every word:

"Gohan...don't compare me with..."

"Then don't make yourself like _them._ Be better than them." Gohan paused. "When I said I would do almost anything for my family, I meant it. If it means hurting innocent people...I would never let my daughter have a murderer for a father. Would your mother be proud of you, should she know you were willing to murder two children for the sake of your future?"

Trunks' mind traveled to the last time he saw his mother. She had told him something else:

" _Trunks, the time and resources I used up to make this was bought with innocent blood. Many lives were lost. Whatever happens, don't let their sacrifices go to waste. You must throw everything else away. All that matters is saving the world, no matter the means or the sacrifices._ "

' _Mom...was this something you'd have approved?'_ he almost asked himself that, then mentally kicked himself for even thinking it. Bulma Briefs, from whatever timeline she was, never would approve his actions.

"A wise man once said: 'He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster.' Remember that, Trunks. And also remember that, should you go after my brother or little Trunks again, you'll have to go through me first. Understood?" he eyed Trunks like a parent reprimanding a misbehaved child. Only a thousand times more serious. For a second, Trunks imagined it was the same look an ascended Gohan gave Cell, years ago. It made his blood go cold.

"Understood, Gohan." Trunks lowered his head in shame. Then Gohan surprised him by holding him by the shoulders. Trunks looked at him again to see the deadly gaze replaced by one he hadn't seen in years, the hard yet compassionate look of his mentor.

"That aside, it's great to see you again. Please, come to my house. You're a guest for supper."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I have to go with my father."

"Come by whenever you want. And Trunks, best of luck."

* * *

Following a silent trip to the Lookout accompanied by his father, the two entered the familiar white infinite void, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His first time in here demanded a lot of adaption, both to the environment and to his father's training methods. So he better get his thoughts out before the bitter work began.

"Father, may I ask you something important?"

"Whatever it is, make it quick." of course his father was just that eager to start training.

"What would you give away to have your planet and your people back?"

Vegeta eyed him strangely for a moment. Then... "Nothing. I would give nothing away to have my world and my race back. There's your answer."

That wasn't the answer Trunks expected. Here stood the man who always announced the Saiyan pride to the four winds, the warrior through thick and thin, the Prince robbed of a title, saying he would sacrifice nothing to have his heritage returned.

"Son, I hated Freeza and everything related to him for what he took from me. Not because I loved or mourn my people or my world." Vegeta acquired a thoughtful and somewhat hesitating look. Like he didn't know how to put his thoughts in words. "In hindsight, the Saiyan race had grown complacent. We had been invading and conquering such weak worlds that how power growth stagnated. Maybe that's how we weren't on par with Freeza when he made his disgusting face known and conscripted us."

Trunks didn't know how to respond, something which Vegeta caught on:

"You wanted an answer, I gave you one. No, I will not sacrifice what I have now just to bring back a past I went through hell just to outgrow." Vegeta paused and decided to do something a bit out of character. "Here's a life lesson for you; no matter how much you wish to bring back the past, sometimes the price is too high."

Future Trunks quirked an eyebrow. To his wisdom, he opted not to retort that Vegeta and everyone else use the Dragon Balls every now and then to bring back the past. Also, that advice had an uncanny similarity to Gohan's words. Was it worth saving his time, if the price was to murder two innocents? No. And besides killing the boys wouldn't have affected Goten Black and God Trunks in any way.

" _Sometimes the price is too high..."_

 _"Would you become a murderer to save your world from another murderer?_ "

"Quit daydreaming! Training starts now." Vegeta put himself in position. "First, a warm-up. Come at me with everything you got. I expect you to perform better than you did in the gravity chamber, now that your anger isn't blinding you anymore."

"You'll have it." Trunks followed suite. "Mom, Mai, everyone, I promise I will save our world. I just hope the cost isn't too high."

* * *

 **Mr. Satan's Mansion.**

Dinner had passed by Gohan. He engaged very little in conversation, which Videl noticed but didn't probe too much. After putting Pan to bed, he went for the balcony. The cool night air scratched his exposed skin softly and he took it in a long breath. It always helped him relax and organize his mind.

"Picollo." he called softly. He knew his old friend was always close by. "What do you know about Black's skills?"

"He's an expert on reading his opponents and quickly countering their moves. He developed an acute _ki-_ sensing technique by using his own life force to feel those around him, even when suppressed. And from what I'm told, his godly transformation only increases its efficiency, allowing him to even read divine ki."

"He can read and interpret ki and come up with a counter-strike in real time?"

Picollo just nodded. "As for the rogue Trunks, he can ascend as a Super Saiyan God, yet they described him to be prone to anger and sloppy. He could be easily taken out."

Gohan looked him in the eye. "Picollo, tomorrow when Trunks and Vegeta leave the Time Chamber, will you go in with me?"

Picollo smirked. "Do you even have to ask that?" after a pause, he declared musingly. "When Trunks and Vegeta leave the chamber, they will go immediately to the Future. We won't be able to join them if we have a training schedule ahead of us."

"I know. Maybe my involvement won't be necessary. Maybe they will beat them on their own. But I'll do it, nonetheless. I won't be unprepared for a battle again, when my friends and family are on the line."

Picollo smirked again. "Good to hear that. Now, I'll go talk to Goku. It has occurred to me there's an alternative to beat those two without actually killing them. If they are alternate versions of Trunks and Goten, we need to learn more about them."

"An alternative? What do you have in mind?" Gohan was intrigued. The biggest mystery of all of this was why were the two villains attacking the Future in the first place. If they could be neutralized and interrogated...

"Containment."

* * *

 **Next morning.**

Young Trunks Briefs' day started with him waking up feeling somewhat wary of his surroundings. Only when the drowsiness disappeared that he recollected why: his future jerk self.

After a breakfast prepared by the hired maids, Trunks asked where was his mom. Normally she would join him for breakfast. The maids said she had been in her laboratory since last night and ordered no one to come in.

Trunks made his way to the lab, immediately. The Time Machine rested at the corner, pristine but ignored. Mom was tinkering over a recipient of fuel, so enthralled that she didn't realize his presence. Mai and her gang scurried away getting the equipment she requested. Trunks spared Mai a somewhat long stare she didn't acknowledge. He sighed and approached the scientist and greeted her. She was lightly startled and paused her work.

"Oh, Trunks! Good morning, son."

"You know where dad and the future guy are?"

"Yesterday, your father took him to the Lookout. My guess, they won't be back until this afternoon." she cast a look to the machine at the corner. "The Time Machine is ready to go, but I'm fabricating a new dose of fuel, since the next go and back trip they make will empty the tank."

"But why? Don't you think dad can clean those guys' clocks, next time?"

Bulma searched for a good way to put it. "I think it's best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Your father and Future Trunks will give their all and more, but I prefer to be ready."

Trunks frowned upon the mention of his future self, something his mother took notice. When she gently pressed him, he confessed:

"First that Future Me attacks Goten and I. Now dad is training all the time with him. Feels like he's stealing my parents." he said that last sentence much lower than the rest, afraid to admit too much of his fears.

Bulma sighed. "Trunks, no matter what happens, you will always be our son. And so is he."

"Doesn't he have his own family in his time?"

"Not anymore." Bulma closed her eyes, sorrowfully. "His father died when he was just six months old, killed by the Androids 17 and 18."

"18? You mean, Marron's mom?"

Bulma summarized "In that future, she and her brother were monsters who killed people by the thousands for their amusement. Trunks grew up in a world torn by them. When he came to our time, he grew stronger and went back to beat them, once and for all. Now, that Goten Black appeared and killed most of his world. Including myself. He has no family waiting for him and no Dragon Balls to bring anyone back."

Trunks felt like he was punched by a God of Destruction. Only now he remembered he had heard some of this before, like the death of his future mother, when Future Trunks showed up. While that had shocked him at the time, he had thought the Dragon Balls could fix everything. But that future didn't have such luxury.

Gohan's words from yesterday resonated in his memory: " _He didn't have your life or your experiences. He had to endure many hardships._ "

The young half-Saiyan left the laboratory with only his thoughts for company. He started feeling something new for the time-traveler. An ounce of sympathy mixed with shame. Sympathy for his plight. Shame for labeling him a bad guy. Unfortunately, it didn't help at all this frustration that now plagued him. Maybe he should call Goten and ask him to come over for a spar.

As if Dende answered his hopes, Goten's ki touched his senses. The other half-Saiyan soon landed on the balcony. He didn't look like his traditional enthusiastic self, though.

"Goten. I though your mom didn't let you come over." Trunks knew full well the reason was because of the incident of last day with his future self.

"I finished studying for the day and mom let me play in the forest. I didn't tell her, though." he looked away in shame. While he wasn't above sneaking out, Goten felt bad for lying to a parent. "How are you?" he obviously wanted to change the subject.

"Just fine, I guess." _Lousy, actually._

"How is the Future-you? I didn't sense him."

"He's not here, now." _Good thing, if you ask me_. "He and dad left last night and haven't gotten back."

Goten took a deep breath. Like he was about to begin a battle. The glare he gave Trunks has all the resolve he could garner. "Trunks, we have to do something."

"About him?"

"About the evil 'us' from the future."

Trunks blinked. Yes, the evil doppelgangers attacking the future were the source of this mess. His 'good' future self may be an angry jerk for attacking them, but he did have his reasons for being so. Little Trunks' resentment began to rear its head at a new target, now.

"They need to be taken down. And hard." Trunks smirked. Slowly, this new drive tore through his sour mood. "We have to follow our dads and Future Me next time they go. So we can get a shot at those freaks. Then we save the future and prove to Future Me that we're the good guys. _"_

"How are we going to fight them?" Goten's mood lost a bit of that resolve but gained in severity. "They were strong enough to beat our dads. And dad told me the evil Future Me can read our moves before we make them."

 _"_ We'll just fuse, then."

"And what if they fuse, too? Their Gotenks got to be way stronger than ours."

"Uh," Trunks muttered in resignation. "Okay, so we'll help our dads and Future Me. We can still do something."

"You know our dads are not gonna lets us fight. They didn't even want us at the Tournament against Universe 6."

"Okay, so what's your idea?!" Trunks growled and crossed his arms. "You wanna fight those guys or not?"

"No! I...I want to talk to them."

...

Trunks blinked thrice. "What?"

"They're doing terrible things, but they're still us, kinda. I want to know why and what made them like this."

Trunks was ready to protest, but to his credit silenced himself. Come to think of it, he felt a little curious to know what drove his so-called evil, older doppelganger. And promptly beat some sense into him. He'd rather skip just to the punching; it would be a great way to relieve all the pent up frustration. But for now he would stick with Goten's plan. Not that he held much faith to it.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do: we hide close by when they prepare to go into the future. At the last second, we jump in and hold on to the landing struts."

* * *

 **The timeless void of white**

"That was a work out. Probably more to you than it was to me."

"Screw (pant) you!"

Goten Black's response was a jovial laugh with just a hint of tiredness in it. God Trunks' on the other hand, took in as much oxygen as he could with each hagged breath. This was what they had been doing for the last hour...day...year. It was impossible to keep track of time in the white dimension that was their home. Suffice to say, Goten had pretty much coerced Trunks into training, lest be annoyed to no end by the raven-haired one.

"But I noticed your control over ki is improving. Who knows, if you really give it your best, pretty soon you'll be turning your hair blue."

"Whatever." Trunks scowled. "Just you wait. When I get back into shape, I'll easily surpass you. We'll see how you feel about taunting me, then."

Goten smirked. "Careful bro, your Vegeta is showing."

A break in the training session followed. Trunks opted to simply lie floating in the ivory world, since there was no solid ground on it. Goten put himself in lotus position and meditated. Minutes or hours or days passed - again, hard to tell time - where the only sound was Goten's controled breathing.

"You've been doing that a lot more often, lately. Doesn't that get boring?"

"Not really. Gohan used to do it all the time. Helps me relax and focus at the same time. It's partly how I got my new form. Not just through physical training with God ki, but also via mental and spiritual training. By abandoning all illusions that instinct tells me and opening my mind to all possibilities, I achieved Super Saiyan Indigo." he went Super Saiyan Indigo with absolute tranquility, the aura ki surrounded him softly. It was the core of the indigo transformation; to accept that things his senses may have told him are not true and be ready to accept what he had perceived as reality before may all be false. Such as the imposter timelines. They looked and felt so real but they were not. And Goten Black constantly reminded himself of that.

The silence continued for who knows how long. Then it was broken by Trunks' voice.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

Goten opened one eye to see his friend seemingly argue with thin air.

"I've reviewed the calculations millions of times. The plan is scientifically solid. Everything will be fixed."

Trunks paused in his tirade, like someone was retorting. Then:

"You'll see. Just wait."

" _He's talking to himself again_." Goten opted to tune it out and refocus on meditation. God Trunks could not let go completely of that habit, though he had improved since..." _Don't go there!_ " Goten berated himself for almost bringing back the bad past.

Breath in

Breath out

Breath in

Breath out

...

Breath in

Breath o-!

Goten screamed. Without warning, his aura sparked violently. His mind was assaulted by an indescribable sensation. No, wait! It was...green? A sight of green running around him like wind. As if he was inside an emerald tornado.

"Goten!" Trunks' shout cut through the vision and he was back in the white void. Goten found himself being shaken in his friend's arms. "What's with you?"

"Trunks!" Goten Black was left ventilating from the experience. He described what he saw and felt, but neither man could come up with an explanation. Trunks half-joked that all that meditation was affecting his brain. Goten ignored him and continued as before.

Breath in

Breath out

Breath in

Brea-!

Again the same experienced, only now he knew what to expect and made a better evaluation. The green 'tornado' was actually some sort of ki. A strange whirlwind of ki...

"Goten!" Trunks slapped him awake.

"Damn it, why did you stop it?"

"You had another attack! Why are you meditating if it causes...whatever this is?"

"Trunks, I feel I'm getting at something important. I don't know what, but I know I must see this through. Just let me. Whatever happens, don't break my concentration."

God Trunks reluctantly gave in. "Fine, do whatever you want."

And Goten went back into meditation. The same scenario played out and changed; after the green tornado, he saw events playing out like he was watching from outside of his body. God Trunks stood alone against the three imposters. Goten felt a cold chill up his spine at the gory image of his friend cut in half by the imposter's sword.

Goten snapped awake. Before Trunks could ask anything, he instant transmitted himself to the ruined Future.

* * *

 **At the Lookout.**

Mr. Popo and Dende were wise to stay away from the door that led to the Time Chamber. When the time came for the two guests to exit, the temple that contained the time-warped dimension exploded. Amidst the rubble and smoke was the Prince and his son, pit against each other, fist against fist. They disengaged and walked out of the ravaged place, ignoring the looks from Popo and God of Earth.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. There wasn't much development or clues on Goten Black and God Trunks side...for now. And, sorry to disappoint you, but if you think kid Goten and kid Trunks will get into action right away, you better keep waiting. This chapter was the beginning of their path in participating in the battle. They won't start seriously getting into it [SPOILER ALERT FROM HERE] until they have a glimpse of the villains.**

 _DELETE SCENE:_

 _"Trunks, I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone." Gohan lowered his voice, perking Trunks' interest. The family man had a strange look that Trunks couldn't identify. "It's not entirely true that I dislike fighting. Truth is, a part of me does like. All too much, in fact."_

 _Trunks, to his credit, remained stone-faced at the revelation and let him continue. Gohan gritted his teeth in anger, his fist clenched. Trunks tensed, yet that contained fury wasn't aimed at him._

 _"You remember when I ascended and fought Cell. I was brutal with him. I made him bleed and squirm and whimper. And I loved every moment of it. A part of me did, at least."_

 _"You had reached an unheard level, Gohan. Super Saiyan transformations bring out our more wild, Saiyan instincts. It was only natural."_

 _"That's what I thought at first. Then was my fight with Bojack. I felt again that urge inside me to make my enemy suffer. To make him experience living hell before I sent him to the real one. And don't even ask about Majin Buu. Can you imagine, me enjoying torture and killing? Can you, Trunks?"_

 _Trunks was left astonished that he was asking such a thing. "How can you even ask that, Gohan?"_

 _"Whenever I fought monsters, there was always the urge to do to them the horrors they did to others. That's why a part of me dislike battling, because the other part loves it all too much. It doesn't take that much to make a man a murderer."_

 _It then hit Trunks like a fist to the face. "Gohan, don't..."_

 _"Had you killed two innocent kids who can't even stand against you, how would you be any better than a murderer like Goten Black?"_

 _Trunks felt unable to breath for a moment._

 _DELETE SCENE END::_


	10. Round 2

Long time no update, uh? I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this long. The truth is most of this chapter has been completed for almost a month. I've postponed it for two reasons: a) I've been helping my parents with their business; b) This was originally going to be twice the size, so split it. I've done that several times with this story, already.

 **Guest:** No, I haven't given up.

 **Saalejandra:** No te preocupes. Todavía estoy escribiendo. La historia del Goten Black y God Trunks será revelada en los próximos capítulos.

 **Thor10:** Uh, I never imagined Goten Black like that, but not exactly. Goten's technique allows him to predict his opponents moves and instantly think of a counter attack. Ultra Instinct, on the other hand, is the absence of rational thinking. You react without thinking. Whereas Goten Black reacts while thinking. So Ultra Instinct is more effective and powerful.

 **HeatherRose** : Here's your answer.

 **Kurosaga Kururugi** : Goten (both kid and Black) is a pretty empathetic individual, so I see that kid Goten could get through to Black. It won't happen, at least not exactly as you're saying. You'll have to wait.

* * *

 **Through space and time.**

The environment inside the Time Machine was slightly awkward.

"I can't believe those two would try to throw themselves into this fight." Vegeta humphed. "If they want to help, they should have trained first. They'd be nothing more than liabilities."

"C'mon, Vegeta. The boys just wanted to help. They must be pretty messed up knowing who we're gonna fight." Goku tried to appease him.

The moment Vegeta and Future Trunks returned after a year in the Time Chamber, the two met up with Goku to take another shot at the two villains. Unbeknownst to them at the time, kid Trunks and Goten were hiding in the bushes, ki suppressed, about to stowaway by grabbing onto the machine the moment they departed to the future.

Trunks put in. "Still, father is right. This fight is not for them. It was a good thing mom knew what they were planning and stopped them. If we brought them to the future by accident, they would just get in the way." the time-traveler spoke completely neutral like stating a fact. There was no hint of ill emotion as he spoke of the two children he once attacked.

Soon enough, the ruined landscape welcomed them back.

Trunks capsuled the Time Machine. He looked at the pot Goku carried. "You sure that will work?" he was still skeptical that such a thing could contain Goten Black and God Trunks.

"Pretty sure. I spent all night practicing the Evil Containment Wave at Master Roshi's. And I almost forgot the paper amulet, but the old man warned me just in time. I got this." he gave a thumbs-up for assurance, waving the yellow paper with the sacred writing. Trunks wasn't quite convinced if Goku nearly forgot a key component of this containment technique, but he didn't argue.

The three of them powered up significantly to broadcast their location. As last time, they were hoping to lure out the enemy.

"Wow, too bad I couldn't train with you guys in the Time Chamber. You sure have gotten stronger. Especially you, Trunks. You're much closer to our level, now." Goku complimented.

"Thanks, Goku. And again, I apologize for attacking Goten."

Goku raised a hand to stop him. "It's alright, Trunks. You were not okay. Nobody got hurt. And you already apologized to them." Though he spoke gently, his expression was a frown. Trunks wisely chose to leave it at that.

The sky was torn asunder and from the giant crack of white light descended the corrupt pair.

"Hello, again. Ready for round#2?" Goten Black greeted with apparent genuine friendliness.

"This will be your last round." Vegeta spat.

Goku, having put the pot behind him, took a step forward and called out:

"Goten and Trunks, if you really are our sons, listen to me! We won't let you continue hurting people. If you surrender now, we can talk and work this out. If not, you will lose. This is your last chance." though Goku's cold glare was meant for both, it focused more on Goten Black.

"Do you really think we're going to stop now, after all we've done? Our plan is about to come into fruition. We're way past the point of no return." the raven-haired was almost incredulous with Goku's peace offer. "This imposter universe was never meant to exist. We will clean the slate and use it as the foundation of something that actually deserves to live."

"So my world doesn't deserve to live, is that it?" Future Trunks retorted, stepping forward. Without warning, he shot up like a bullet straight for the pair. So sudden was his attack that God Trunks barely had any time to block the punch his time-travelling counterpart threw at him.

Goten Black, genuinely surprised by such a fast move, commented. "Looks like the imposter has been training."

The two Trunks remained stationary and silent, eyes on one another. Each measuring the other and daring him to make the next move.

"Goten, leave the imposter to me. I still have enough pent up rage to want to kill him."

"As you wish, Princess Trunks." Goten descended to the ground, but kept some distance between Goku and Vegeta who eyed him with warranted suspicion.

 **(A.N.: Not to cause confusion during this fight, Future Trunks will be referred to as 'Mirai' (Japanese for 'future') and God Trunks simply as 'God'.)**

The two Trunks began to trade punches in midair, evenly matched with one another. Until God poured a bit of godly ki into a quick blast sending him against a building. Mirai was unscathed, though.

The two men of identical faces and different shades of hair duked it out high in the air. Every time they collided, the air suffered a sonic boom. Neither was transformed, yet their power was much higher and more controlled than before. And far more balanced; in their last encounter, Mirai was hopelessly outclassed and God had no self-control. In his rage, God had beaten Mirai to a bloody pulp through sheer power but nearly fell to a bullet that grazed him.

Now, it was a fair fight.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to whine and snarl like a mad dog that I'm too weak?" Mirai jabbed.

"I'll do plenty of that when you're a corpse."

Their energies rose so high that they couldn't stay so close to each other and were repelled like equal magnetic poles.

Mirai fired a Buster Cannon which God easily dodged. The time-traveler used it as a distraction to get near his counterpart and kick him in the side. God retaliated by sniping and throwing his own kick at Mirai's face. The struggle carried on like that; one hitting the other only to be hit back.

"It's amazing how much Trunks improved." Goku commented. He and Vegeta remained on the ground, witnessing the battle. Both warriors understood this was a fight for Trunks alone. At least, for the time being.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course he has, Kakarot. He is my son. The blood of a true Saiyan runs in his veins. And you've see nothing, yet."

"You have no idea, Prince of all Mustaches." keeping a cautious distance was Goten Black who also opted to witness the battle. The full-blooded Saiyans turned their cold glares to the dark one. "It was very thoughtful of you to use the Time Chamber to get the imposter up to this level. We had our own time-distorting chamber of sorts, too. And my partner has been doing some training as you can see."

Vegeta humphed. "By training, you mean _you_ have been training _him_." it was clear as crystal Vegeta did not like the thought of any version of Trunks being trained by a Goten.

There was a flash of red ki that ended the conversation right there. God had changed into this divine form and the scales were tipped. God was now too fast for Mirai to keep track of. He superspeeded right behind Mirai and, to add insult and injury, fired his own Buster Cannon. The hit blew Mirai to the ground.

"Not enough for you, uh?" God looked down on him. A bruised Mirai looked back with nothing but pure resolve:

"Nothing that you have is enough to take me down. You won't stop me from rebuilding my world."

"Funny, that's supposed to be my line. I'm the one who will rebuild the world. The _real_ world." God retorted.

Mirai took a power up stance. "I will beat you, _Trunks_. Not only in this fight, but also by being a better man."

God scowled at that in confusion. The time-traveler's ki rose little by little. The air began to distort as energy built up.

"If you and I are both different versions of Trunks Briefs, but with similar origins, it's obvious you turned your back on your - _our_ \- principles when you decided an entire Universe deserved to die." Mirai's tone softened just a little. What he said next came with a pinch of shame. "Recently, I almost did your mistake and turned my back on my values. I'll not fall into that pit again. I will end you without forsaking my ideals! I will never become you! I am Trunks, and I will stay true to myself!"

The energy output from Mirai did increase, but not to a grand level that his words seemed to entice. No, his ki wasn't exploding. It was changing, mighty but not explosive. Rather, it became calmer and finer. The light around Mirai, initially yellow, began to shift into a whole new color. In mere seconds, Future Trunks ascended.

Goku gasped. "Holy cow! Trunks just went Super Saiyan Blue!?"

Vegeta burst out laughing in triumph and pride. His laughter could split in face apart.

Goten Black, whom had watched passionless so far, gave a subtle grin of success.

God observed, annoyed. "Guess Goten was right to put me through the ringer. He'll never shut up about it, damn it."

Mirai's now cyan-colored hair stood erect, surrounded by a soothing aura of same hue. He looked up and impassive to his foe. God growled. The imposter was daring him to attack! And attack he did, with a ki-fueled fist, God came barreling down on Mirai. The impact was like a bomb that spread outwards all debris and dust. When it settled, God was in disbelief to see Mirai had dodged to the side right before the punch could connect, and the bastard was still unfazed!

God threw another punch. This time it connected. With Mirai's expecting palm. Blue eyes locked on his red ones.

"You lost your way. Now you'll lose this fight."

Mirai's fist buried itself in God's belly, making the villain cough up blood. Then he fired a ki blast at blank point that sent God flying. Mirai superspeeded above God, preparing a finishing blow.

"If you were ever anything like me and now claim destroying my world is for the greater good, then it's clear somewhere down the road, you sold your soul to become a mass murdering monster. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO MONSTERS IN MY TIMELINE! FINAL FLASH!"

* * *

Vegeta turned to Goku, smirk still on. "Tell me, Kakarot, how many of your sons have reached a god level?"

Goku made a face, like he was actually thinking for a moment. "None."

Vegeta's smirk ascended to galactic levels of smug. Then it fell when the sound of applause assaulted the air. Goten Black was applauding.

"Very well done, Vegeta. You did us a great favor in training that imposter of your son."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "Before I show you the results of my own training, why don't you enlighten me on how does that play into your plan?"

"It doesn't, not directly anyways." Goten shrugged. "In reality, we only need you and Goku to be as strong as possible. But if that imposter was to become just as strong, he could be a handy insurance in case one of you was accidently killed. Why do you think I stopped my partner from killing him, last time?"

"What do you need us for?" Goku asked with curiosity. It was first time one of their enemies wanted them alive.

"You're about to find out."

Vegeta gained a predatory smirk, powering up to Blue. "You speak as if defeating me is that easy. I admit that I've grown stronger, as you wished so. A wish that you'll soon regret."

"Vegeta, I told you he's mine." Goku spoke with bitter resolve. Not one to pull his punch and always blunt, Vegeta retorted:

"You haven't improved at all since you last fought him, Kakarot, and he beat you. You have something else to do. Don't get involved."

The indigo and blue warriors flew away and battled, leaving an upset and resigned Goku behind with a jar in his hands.

Vegeta bombarded Goten with punches, all of which Goten playfully dodged as usual. He grabbed Vegeta by the arm and was about to flung him away. But unexpectedly, the Prince kicked him in the process and liberated himself. He then began a new rain of punches on Goten.

" _Well, that was unexpected. His punches are a bit more fluid yet not as forceful_." Goten Black observed. He continued dodging, until one fist that he was on the process of deflecting, without warning, changed its course and hit him on the left cheek.

"Got you!"

Goten snapped. "Lucky hit."

More of so-called lucky hits came. Goten's ki-reading technique, which allowed him to predict his enemy's moves, were as tuned as ever. The emanated ki, even godly ki, worked like a manifestation of brain messages and muscle movement. One which Goten Black was an expert at reading. Yet one in every eight punches from the Saiyan Prince did hit their target. The action simply happened without a command from the brain.

" _What's this? One moment his energy is plain to get a feel of, then he throws a hit that came out of nowhere._ " Goten Black was not quite in trouble, but he was starting to get pushed back. " _His movements aren't as rigid, either. It's almost like he's not even thinking them._ " Goten's eyes widened in realization.

"Hold the phone!" He put some distance between him and Vegeta and chuckled. "So, Prince, you finally got it. You decided to cut loose."

Vegeta gave his trademark 'humph'. Goten took that as confirmation.

"You actually are doing it as that Whis fellow says. Fighting without thinking. Moving without wasting time pondering. Your only thought is instinct. You must have swallowed a good portion of your pride to admit your usual tactics were not enough and follow your master's tips." While he meant that as a little jab, he was also genuinely surprised that Vegeta had followed Whis teachings - yes, Goten was aware of Vegeta's training under the attendant of Beerus. If anything, the idea of Vegeta accepting a teacher still baffled him when he thought about it. The Vegeta he knew, the real proud Vegeta, would never have done such a thing. Then again, this version was an imposter.

"I adapted. That's what a true Saiyan warrior does."

"You took a page from my book, then. You opted not to become stronger, but rather better. I'm honestly surprised."

Vegeta smirked. "You're about to be more surprised. I see through your technique. You can't read my ki and predict my moves, anymore." He then added in thought. " _And I owe that to my son_."

 _Flashback:_

" _Father, you're going to burn yourself out if you don't take a break." Future Trunks' call echoed throughout the infinite void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

" _Do you think our enemies are taking a break, right now?" the Prince snapped and Future Trunks suppressed the urge of replying that they probably were, judging from what he knew of the pair._

" _Here." Trunks threw him an energy drink._

 _Powering down, the Saiyan Prince grabbed the drink and guzzled it down. He wanted to get back to training at once. Trunks on the other hand, sat down for a quick rest._

" _Every moment you spend training brings you closer to defeat those two bastards. How is taking a break going to help you?" the father snapped._

" _By not letting me rip my own muscles apart." The son retorted calmly. "Believe me, dad, I also have this urge to keep training, non-stop, until I'm stronger than them. But a wise person advised me that I won't be helping anyone if I break myself in the process."_

 _Vegeta grunted. "And who's this wise person?"_

" _My mother."_

 _Vegeta then resigned himself to join Trunks in his break. But not before throwing a punch at him, which Trunks easily caught._

" _So even when relaxing, you keep your guard up. Good." Vegeta allowed the smallest of proud smirks. "Glad to see you're improving."_

" _Glad to see I'm improving faster than you." Trunks didn't resist teasing him. Vegeta just grunted in annoyance. Silence followed. Neither warrior was much of a conversationalist. Then…_

" _Why aren't you stronger than Goku?"_

 _Vegeta was taken aback by the question. He looked in complete confusion for the shortest second, before he replied calmly but hostile:_

" _Are you testing me, boy?" Trunks could tell he had taken the question as an insult to his pride. And that was the worst offense one could take at the Prince._

" _Not at all, father." Trunks spoke peacefully but with strength. Even an apology had to sound strong for a Saiyan. "What I meant was, you should be stronger than Goku, from what I've seen. You push yourself harder in training, and you're always more alert in battle."_

 _Vegeta breathed his frustration out of his nose. It was a touchy subject, Trunks knew, but he felt it had to be addressed._

" _Don't you think I've spent_ years _trying to wrap my head around that annoying conundrum?"_

" _I've seen you putting yourself through the harshest of training just to surpass him, yet you haven't achieved that goal. Have you ever wondered if you're doing something wrong?"_

 _Vegeta eyed him with a mixture of emotions: the ever-present annoyance and aggravation, also puzzlement, suspicion and perhaps a bit of amusement. It was remarkable how much his father had changed. On his last trip to the past, Vegeta was a cold, unforgiving man whom would have barked at him to shut up and continue training._

" _Then tell me,_ wise boy _, what do you think I'm doing wrong?" he used the term tauntingly, but not with malice._

 _Trunks actually had to pause and consider his words. The first thing that occurred to him was saying 'you should be more like Goku' but that would only drive him into a murderous rage. Instead he went with:_

" _Goku also tries his best to grow strong, but I think he tries just enough. And you, on the other hand, try just too hard. You overdo it and overthink it. My opinion is, you should try to relax a little. If not like Goku, at least, maybe try to relax like me." He said that last part as a reassurance. Trunks did not, in any matter, wanted his father to think he was suggesting he should act more like Son Goku. That would definitely set the Prince off._

 _Vegeta was silent. Originally he was going to refute the boy's answer and bark him that break was over. But those words rang an irritating bell._ Overdoing _…_ overthinking _…_ notrelaxing _… Those words were the same that Whis used to when he took them under his apprenticeship. Relaxing, the concept felt like a necessary evil for Vegeta. For two reasons; it took his time to put in more training, and it's a thing that clown Kakarot does so often that Vegeta associated it with him. Yet, this Trunks did take his time to relax and he was progressing faster than Vegeta did under Whis._

 _He shook those thoughts away and ended the break right then._

 _End of Flashback_

" _I took you into the chamber to train you, yet it was you Trunks whom pointed me in the right direction_."

The battle reignited. Vegeta's movements were more fluid, but not fluid enough to make Goten blind. Only in scarce and short moments did Vegeta's attacks became unreadable, and none of them were too damaging. When Goten caught a nasty uppercut with his fist, he grinned:

"You said I was about to be more impressed? Tell me, when is that gonna happen?" Goten head-butted him and delivered a swift kick to the torso. "You may have found a way around my technique, but is it enough? Do you have a good enough grasp on it?"

An enormous power level awakened a few miles away. The black sky was tinged red and orange.

"What is that?" Vegeta stared eye wide.

Goten shot him a smirk. "Did you honestly think only you imposters were capable of evolving?"

Goku, also feeling the new power erupting, looked at the container in his arms with determination.

* * *

Here it is, what some of you asked for. We have a Super Saiyan Blue (cyan, really) Future Trunks. Initially I was gonna make his transformation a step between regular SSJBlue and SSJEvolvedBlue that Vegeta unlocked against Jiren (Now that was a true blue form!). That form would be just a bit stronger than regular Blue, but I figured that was pushing too much to make Future Trunks stronger than Goku and Vegeta right off the bat. Also, Vegeta may have found a way to slip through Goten's technique, but it's not nearly mastered yet.


	11. Reppeling Souls

**Fun fact: Did you know Human-Saiyan hybrids evolve much faster than pure-blood Saiyans?**

 **God Trunks – Evil Trunks with SSJGod**

 **Goten Black – Evil Goten with SSJ Indigo, with ki-reading technique that lets him predict his enemy's moves.**

 **Mirai Trunks – Future Trunks now with SSJ Blue**

 **Last chapter, round 2 started. Mirai Trunks and God Trunks duked it out, now evenly matched. Mirai revealed his Blue transformation and began dominating the fight. Meanwhile, Goten Black challenged Vegeta, whom trained to fight more fluidly and began learning how to elude Goten's ki reading technique. And Goku was left on the sidelines with the Mafuba pot in his hands…**

 **Kurosaga Kururugi : I'll give that a try, if I can. The future of my story is still a bit cloudy.**

 **Kio: Wait until chapter 13.**

* * *

 **A while before…**

God Trunks was outclassed and defeated. That had been made painfully clear. God Trunks had punched, kicked, dodged and fired every technique he knew to no avail. Now he was on the ground, bruised but not too much. And Mirai stood above him with a calm, collected face that didn't project how much he loathed his enemy.

"I told you I would beat you. There's no future for a murderer like you."

"Maybe I'm a murderer." God Trunks shrugged. "Maybe I am a madman. Either way, I don't care. The real Trunks Briefs died long ago, after his world died. I'm just his husk…"

Mirai frowned at the vagueness of that declaration. His retort never came as God declared:

"…and I don't care."

Mirai was infuriated. "So you admit you don't even care that you're a monster!"

"I DON'T CARE, DAMN IT! The Trunks I used was just like you! He followed his precious principles and that made him weak! Because of that, MY WORLD DIED! I killed my so-called _principles_. I killed the weak Trunks I used to be, so I could become a Trunks that could bring my world back!"

"You renounced your soul, so you'd have no qualm in sacrificing an entire world for your own." Mirai concluded, feeling repulse tempered with horror. "You don't care what you've become?"

"I don't give a damn about who I am. I only care about WHAT I WANT!" ignoring the pain and defeat, God launched himself forward at his foe. Mirai easily dodged the attack and hit him in the back. Or would have, if in an unexpected burst of speed, he caught Mirai's hit with his fist. A speed much greater than regular Super Saiyan God.

God's wrathful eyes bore into Mirai's calm ones. "It doesn't matter who I am, anymore. I want my world back, and I will bring it back!"

Without warning, their clashing kis repelled one another. Mirai was about to attack when, to his shock and terror, he saw and sensed his enemy powering up. Yet his energy was mutating and concentrating within him. The ground quaked, the wind blew. Mirai knew what was coming. The air around God Trunks exploded with raw power.

"This power!"

"Did you really think you were the only one capable of transcending?" God Trunks smirked. "If an imposter can do it, the original article can do it better."

God Trunks' aura and hair became a hot orange hue. His pupils were died yellow. The ki that surrounded it flowed like tentacles, similar to Goten Black's. Except while Goten's aura gave the impression of feeling and sensing the air around him, God Trunks' curled inwards, like they were grabbing something out of thin air and dragging it inwards.

"What do you think of this Super Saiyan Orange?" smugness practically oozed out of God Trunks.

 **(A.N.: At the end of the chapter I explain why I chose the color orange. And from now on, God Trunks will be known as 'Orange Trunks')**

Future Trunks took a breath and wiped the frustration from his mind. "I should have known it would only get increasingly difficult. Fine then. Just means I'll have to fight you with everything I got."

Orange Trunks scowled. "Everything you got?"

Future Trunks smirked. "Oh, did you think I was taking you seriously before?"

Orange Trunks scoffed and went for the attack as fast as he could. Future Trunks was able to dodge to the side. The enemy's single punch devastated the ruined area behind him. Orange Trunks was in awe at his own power.

"Wow, so this is the power and speed of a perfected divine transformation? Ah! It's even better than I thought..."

Future Trunks thought. " _So this is the first time he's used this transformation!_ "

Orange Trunks continued on his monologue. "...Hell, I bet I'm even stronger than Goten no..." he was promptly cut off by a punch to the face.

"Keep your eyes on the ball." Future Trunks smirked in spite of everything. "I'm not even mad that you got this trick up your sleeve. It will be even more satisfying when I beat you. I'll show you how much stronger I got without discarding my soul."

* * *

 **While that had happened, with Vegeta VS Goten…**

The black sky was tinged red and orange, earning the attention of the three fighters.

"What is that?" Vegeta stared eye wide.

Goten shot him a smirk. "Did you honestly think only you imposters were capable of evolving?"

Goku, also feeling the new power erupting and sensing it as bad news, looked at the container in his arms. Vegeta and Goten had paused shortly in their fight, and put a good distance between each other. Goku decided to exploit that.

"Get out of the way, Vegeta!" that warning was well heeded. Goku shot both hands up to Goten Black. "Mafuba!"

A vortex of green ki manifested with Goten on one end. On the other was a serious-looking Goku and an opened pot.

"Didn't see this coming, did you?" Goku performed the gestures as Master Roshi drilled him. Goten was against his will captured in the vortex, his form stretching as it was sucked into the pot. In an instant, the villain was imprisoned inside the vase which Goku diligently sealed.

"Good thing Master Roshi didn't let me forget the sacred seal." Goku finished tying up the lid with the paper amulet. "There you go, one enemy sealed away for good."

Vegeta descended with a crossed expression. He wasn't keen on ending a fight like that. "I was about to beat him down, Kakarot. But whatever. Now that runt is taken care of, Trunks can mop up his copycat undisturbed."

Goku gave one final look at the pot. It wasn't even shaking. That meant Goten Black was indeed secured inside. He turned to the fight between the two Trunks. "Y'know, I don't think it'll be that easy. That power we felt just now, I bet a whole buffet of senzu beans that was the bad Trunks powering up..."

KA-BOOOM!

The ground beneath his feet burst like a volcano, throwing the Saiyans away. Before they could absorb what just happened, a voice said in a cheeky tone.

"Actually, I did see that coming." Goten Black hovered above them, free and unscathed.

Goku was aghast. "What the? Nuts, did I mess something up?!"

Goten played with a broken piece of the pot on his hand. "I had planted some of my ki all over this area before you arrived. Took some time to come up with the technique, but where I live nowadays, we have time to spare. Like remotely detonated landmines, they explode when I command them to."

"Before we arrived? Explain yourself." Vegeta demanded. Surely the bastard couldn't have known of Kakarot's plan.

"What you still haven't gotten through your skulls is that this transformation isn't solely used for fighting." Goten explained somewhat impatiently, like he had had to explain this before. "I trained my senses for years and now that I have got godly energy in my veins, my senses have been evolving beyond those of a mortal. While I was training Trunks, I had a vision. Or maybe it's best to call it a nightmare." he paused shortly, pondering over that. "I saw myself been trapped in a green whirlpool and Trunks fighting alone." he didn't divulge that in his vision, Orange Trunks was killed. "It took me a few more tries to realize what I saw was a premonition. So I got to work on avoiding that outcome."

"You knew we were going to lock you up?"

"That's right. Remember what I said about becoming better, rather than stronger? My form has grown not only physically but mentally. Now" he ascended into Indigo. "I can see DAH FUTURE!"

"Whatever, oh grand fortuneteller. I'd much rather win this through fighting." Vegeta powered back-up, but Goku stepped in.

"No, Vegeta. You had your turn. I'm the one who must beat him."

Tag out was the last thing the Prince wanted to do, but once more he recognized the look Kakarot had. It was the same look after the first battle against the Indigo Saiyan. Vegeta, once more, chose to step aside. This was Kakarot's battle, he couldn't deny him that.

"As I recall, that Mafuba trick was your only trump card. You haven't improved one inch since last time." Goten noted. Goku was unfazed by the taunting.

"True, I didn't have the opportunity to train. But then again, I wasn't really giving my full maximum last time." he powered up to Blue, but didn't stop there. Goku's ki kept rising in spikes. "KAIO-KEN X4!"

Before Goten could do or say anything, Goku's fist flew and connected with his face. Goten was launched far away like a cannon ball, going through whatever wreckage was in his path. He found himself baffled after he managed to stop himself.

"W-what the..."

Goku superspeeded right before him, a looming azure aura surrounded by red.

"Did _you_ see this coming?" Goku sent another punch, one that Goten couldn't prepare for any better than the last one. And another. And a concentrated blast to the chest. Goten Black fell down, singed and stupefied.

" _The energy of his moves! It changes so fast, I can't even being to read one movement before he's already making the next._ "

He kept his cool and tried to sense Goku approaching. Despite the unfathomable speed, he can still detect the man's position. He took evasive maneuvers, keeping distance whenever he felt Goku was present.

" _I can tell where he's coming from, but little more than that. His attacks are too fast for me to read and counteract. I have to fight him from a distance. Kaio-ken carries a heavy price on the body. If I can run the clock, let him run out of gas..."_

His train of thought was wrecked by Goku instant-transmitting a knee-kick to his stomach. Goten had the air knocked out of him. Goku put him in a choke-hold.

"I told you I'd put your down. My son or not, you will answer for your crimes."

"I...am not your son." Goten Black snarled, struggling to get air. "I am my father's son! KAIO-KEN!" Goten used his momentously increased strength to liberate himself and push a surprised Goku away. Goten quickly deactivated the Kaio-ken, whereas Goku maintained his active.

"Where did you learn the Kaio-Ken?" Goku demanded.

Goten Black grinned. "My father taught it to me in my dreams, years ago. I haven't mastered it as well as he had, but it's a useful last resort when used in quick bursts."

Goku was disturbed about that revelation. The Kaio-ken was used only by him. And this Goten claimed his father had taught him that...Goku shook those thoughts out of his head. He had a fight to win. Preferably as soon as possible.

Goku went on the offensive. Goten continued dodging and defending. Occasionally using a short burst of Kaio-ken x1 to avoid the fastest, most lethal attacks. The older fighter knew what his plan was.

" _He's trying to evade and wait until my Kaio-Ken eats through all my stamina. I have to finish this here and now_!" Goku greeted his teeth. "KAIO-KEN X20!"

A supernova of power exploded around Goku. Goten Black covered his face. The ki alone was enough to burn the tips of his hair. He held his breath in awe.

" _Times 20?! He only went as far as x10 against Hit!_ " Goten was agape, now not as amazed by the power output as he was by the action itself. Combining Kaio-Ken x10 with SSJBlue had wreaked havoc with Goku's body in the aftermath of the battle against the assassin of Universe 6. If he pushed himself beyond that, he could be severely crippled or die. " _Is he that determined to beat me that he won't even consider the cost?_ "

A tiny part of Goten Black's mind whispered that was what the real Son Goku would do. Goten ignored it. He was too petrified by the power that kept scaling up until…

Until it reached far above his own.

For the first time in his crusade, he felt a wave of genuine fear for his life. And then it was rivalled, though not overshadowed, by a torrent of accomplishment.

"Yes, keep it up, imposter! Let it all go! That power is exactly what we need!" in his triumphant cry, Goten spotted an opportunity. The imposter Goku had all his focus directed to keep the Kaio-ken under control while powering. So he took a tiny shot that only grazed Goku. But it accomplished what the indigo Saiyan wanted.

"ALRIGHT!" Goku shouted, his cry sending a shockwave that rocked the clouds above.

The next thing Goten Black knew was a monsoon of hurt. Goku had become too fast to keep track of, too agile to evade and too strong to fight off. Even enhanced senses could do nothing if your body was not quick enough to react. When Goten tried to protect one of his weak points, Goku attacked another. Alas, the Indigo Saiyan was unable to do anything. His only option was too endure the onslaught. When it finally ceased, he could barely maintain himself in the air. His body hurt all over. Even breathing caused him pain. He opened his less swollen eye to see a bright light above him. He had thought Goku had finished. He guessed wrong.

"The final blow!" Goku shouted, feeling his body just seconds away from reaching the breaking point. "KAME-HAME HA!"

"'Cough' Crap baskets." he didn't bother to try and shield himself. It wouldn't do any good. The white-blue light engulfed him and pushed him into the ground, drawing another enormous crater to add to the many others. When the smoke cleared, Goten Black was down. The Indigo Super Saiyan lost his transformation. His clothes were a torn and burnt mess. Majority of muscles ripped. A few broken bones. His stamina and ki reserves were exhausted. His life hang by a thread. But not for long, the villain smirked faintly as he bit something he had kept in his mouth.

Goku fell and landed hardly in the crater besides Goten. He was just slightly in better condition than Goten Black.

"I've done it." Goku said every word laced with pain. "It's over."

"Not quite, it isn't."

Goku gasped when he saw the looming figure standing above him.

"But we're getting there." there stood a smirking Goten Black, completely rejuvenated.

"How?" Goku was agape, forgetting the exhaustion and the pain.

"Senzu beans are always handy." Goten tossed the small bag of magical beans in his hand. "You should keep attention even when you're powering up. While you were trying to bring out that Kaio-ken x20, I cut your bag of senzus and kept one in my mouth."

"You rotten..."

Goten Black continued. "You've achieve a level of power beyond anyone else here. That means you're ripe." Goten extended a hand. A crack of white tore opened beneath Goku and swallowed him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta had arrived just in time to see his rival being sucked away. Not that he was really that concerned. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, once you've reached a level high enough, you'll join him."

* * *

Mirai dodged Orange's blasts and approached him quickly with sword drawn. Orange infused his hands with his now orange ki and blocked his copious strikes. Mirai was good with the blade and Orange wasn't yet very used to his new speed and reflexes, so he missed one blow that was aimed to his side. He was fast enough to prevent the strike from being fatal, but the blade cut him in the side.

Aggravated, Orange threw a blast and Mirai easily cut it in half. But the ball of ki exploded upon contact, creating a smokescreen which Orange used to put some distance. He flew high up into the sky and prepared a move of his own.

"Death Rain!" Orange's ki spread out through the clouds and came down in the form of lightning. Mirai took evasive maneuvers and made a quick descend. He found refuge in a cluster of debris and waited while the storm raged outside, hoping his spot wouldn't be hit.

"IMPOSTER! COME OUT, NOW! You want to beat me, yet you hid underground like a rat! Come out so I can wipe you out!" the orange ki lightning increased in intensity. And in spite of the situation, Mirai could barely fight his smirk from reaching maniacal dimensions:

" _That's right, keep giving everything you got, bastard._ "

One struck of lightning hit his hiding spot. Fortunately, with accurate senses, Mirai felt it coming and got out of the blast zone just in time.

"There you are!" with a predatory smirk and a loud roar, Orange redirected all of his thunderstorm attack at his enemy. Mirai prepared himself and dodged all of the lightning. Fed up, Orange mustered all of his focus and conjured all of the lightning together into whirlpool of orange energy tearing through the sky. "Final Death Rain!" The center of the whirlpool fired beam that had a fiery appearance, surrounded by sparks.

Mirai had just time to take a quick breath before the beam reached him. With sword raised, he struggled the block the beam. Orange Trunks was giving his all and Mirai was being pushed back. But he wasn't worried. He knew he was going to win! This fight wasn't just to save his future, anymore. It was to prove to that enemy, that person who _used_ to be him, that he was wrong.

With a mighty roar, he made a slicing movement with the blade, cutting the beam in half! He shot up in the air, cleaving the beam along the way. His blue aura brighter than ever, conquering the orange.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!" Mirai Trunks reached all the way up to his look-alike. The steely look never leaving his face as he delivered a steel punch to Orange's face, knocking him down from the sky.

"Bastard!" Orange Trunks kept himself afloat, panting and sweating. "You haven't won, yet."

"Actually, I have." Mirai Trunks' look remained hard. "I've won the moment you let slip this was the first time you used that orange form."

"What?"

"I've been saving up my energy while making you exhaust yours. You haven't yet adapted your body to that new power. I, on the other hand, had time to train and get used to my new transformation." Without warning, Mirai super-speeded in front of Orange and uppercut him in the chin. The swordsman continued:

"Looks like you didn't just ditch your values, you also ditched your brain. What kind of warrior uses up all of his stamina right at the beginning of a battle?!" okay, that one was his inner-Vegeta talking, but still… It irked Mirai that _this_ moron was once like him!

"NO!" in a burst of speed, Orange Trunks caught the punch aimed at his face. To Mirai's shock, his weakening enemy appeared to recover some of his strength, his orange aura returning to full power. Orange delivered his own punch, and after contact Mirai noticed something disturbing:

" _Earlier he was too exhausted to surprise me like that. It's like his stamina is building back up. I feel…"_ his train of thought was wrecked when Orange came at him with his somewhat restored strength. He grabbed Mirai in a chokehold and then the hero felt it again in full force. His own strength draining away, as if Orange's touch made him weakening. And it was!

Orange chuckled in realization. "So what were you saying, earlier? That you already won?"

"You! You can absorb energy!" Mirai tried to get out of that hold, but his force was quickly dissipating, while Orange's kept climbing back up.

"Yeah, apparently. Had no idea I could do it, though. Thanks for helping me figure it out. Now die."

The orange ki exploded, both burning and further draining Mirai Trunks. The last of his strength dissipated and his body went limp.

"Who's the winner, now, imposter?" Orange taunted.

To his shock, Mirai's eyes opened wide, glowing blue. "Not you, imposter."

Blue godly ki exploded, forcing Orange to release Mirai. To the villain's surprise, when the light faded a little, Mirai Trunks floated there, completely rejuvenated.

"What the hell?! I just drained all your stamina! How can you be back up?"

Mirai Trunks looked at his hand, with a little confusion, but he spoke with nothing but resolve. "Guess you're not the only one with a new trick."

And the fight reignited, this time both going all out. They traded punch, after punch, after punch. Neither tried to use more devastating attacks. Why? Because, by different methods, they both got their bodies pumped up, again. And what better way to work that excess of energy and frustration than punching someone whose guts you really hate?

Their energies kept repelling one another, as if they were equal magnetic poles. But the two fighters kept duking it out at close distance. When their fists collided, their energies were forced together. But like water and oil, they refused to mix. And without warning, there was a backlash; they were forced apart as their minds were invaded by memories that weren't their own.

* * *

 _Řŏßьξd Øғ Å ŦԱŧևՒε_

" _I hate you!" the blond girl, Android 18, spat spitefully. She was beaten up pretty badly and her brother, Android 17, wasn't much better._

" _How does it feel knowing you're powerless to stop me?" Trunks walked one step at the time towards his enemies and life-long tormenters. "Imagine feeling that every day. That's how the people of this planet have felt for years. How I have felt my whole life."_

 _The Androids were no match for him. After all the years of defeat, humiliation and despair, Trunks expected himself to feel immense satisfaction at watching these monsters squirm before him. Instead all he felt was a cold determination to end this once and for…_

* * *

 _ЯФЪβЄd ЮԲ Δ Ғնŧữr∑_

" _DAMN YOU!" a kneeling Trunks Briefs punched the ground, his knuckles bleeding. He was quite roughed up, like he just walked out of a battle. Which he certainly did, considering the destroyed city all around him and the few scattered survivors._

" _Trunks." A calming hand laid on his shoulder. He didn't have to look up to see it was Goten._

" _He couldn't just die like the mass-murdering bastard he and his whole damn family are?! He had to take so many people with him! Damn you, Kuriza!" Trunks punched the ground again, making a crater and small earthquake._

 _Goten sighed. "We lost many, today. But you saved many more by putting an end to that bastard."_

 _Trunks muttered. "Right, and how many can we save now? There's no Dragon Balls, anymore. We can't resurrect anyone that Kuriza killed."_

" _Maybe Dende will make an exception. Just this on…"_

 _Řŏßьξd Øғ Å ŦԱŧևՒε_

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGHH!" the two Trunks screamed in unison, clasping their heads in agony. Their opposing kis finally won out and repelled them. The end result, both fighters were knocked out and down.

Goten and Vegeta sensed that and halted their battle. Each went to attend to their own Trunks. The enemies stared each other down, daring the other to make a move. Finally Goten sighed and opened a white portal behind him.

"Make yourself stronger and come back for round #3." And he disappeared into it with his ally.

Vegeta gave some of his energy to reanimate Trunks. The two met up with the survivors briefly to give them an update on the situation. Then they left in the time machine, back to the past. When they arrived, to their surprise, a few more people were awaiting their return. Namely, little Goten and Chi-Chi. The first to speak was the housewife.

"Where is Goku?"

* * *

 **So, did you like it. Now both Trunks have a SSJ godly form. If you're wondering about their strange abilities which neither Goku nor Vegeta have, let me explain…as pureblooded Saiyans, their transformations are mainly focused to fight. Like Goten divulged before, he attained Super Saiyan Indigo with other intentions other than becoming stronger. That's why he has divinely enhanced senses and can even see glimpses of the future. Saiyan hybrids have the potential of Saiyans but not their inhuman obsession with fighting. Therefore, Goten Black's godly form is more versatile for other purposes, though he still choose to put those abilities to battle. Same goes for both Trunks.**

 **Orange Trunks's orange form is based on the Svadhishthana or sacral chakra (Again with chakra color theory!). It's associated with desire, especially sexual desire, and the sense of taste. Orange Trunks achieved this color because he is driven by his own desires, as he so eloquently put it. Because of his half-human genetics, this form gave him the power to devour stamina of whoever he's in contact with.**

 **As for Mirai Trunks, while his form is the traditional SSJBlue, it also comes with his own power which I will only reveal in the next chapter. The blue chakra, Vishuddha, is related to self-expression and healing. Mirai Trunks chose to stay true to himself, to beat his enemy without abandoning his principles. Therefore, his form is blue.**

 **And if anyone thinks I'm making the Saiyan hibryds OP, let me assure these new powers come with a price…one which I will divulge later after Goten Black and Orange Trunks bring out their endgame.**

 **Sorry if the end was a bit rushed, but I don't want to make my chapters too long. Plus, we finally got a glimpse of Orange Trunks and Goten Black's past. Next chapter there will be some explanations and a bit of development. In two chapters, the villains will FINALLY reveal their backstory.**


	12. Before Endgame

**My first retcon of this story. Previously, in chapter 9, Goten Black went to the Sacred World of the Kais. Now, he's simply gone to the Future to lay his trap. His journey to the godly realm happens instead on this chapter. Still offscreen, though. All in all, this chapter is but a brief pause, another R &R.**

 **Kurosaga Kururugi:** I remember there an episode in DBZ of Chi-Chi thanking Trunks for the medicine. Don't worry, her character will get a better chance next.

* * *

"What do you mean, Goku is gone?!" Son Chi-Chi shrieked.

Vegeta flinched after taking a big sip from the water bottle Bulma gave him. "It's like we said, Kakarot's woman, he's gone!"

Trunks intervened before that escalated. "Goten Black took Goku to this white dimension as a prisoner. They admitted they need us to be as strong as possible to accomplish their goals, somehow. And Goku, apparently, reached the level they desired him to." Trunks left out the detail that the enemies only required Goku and his father, but included him as a potential replacement.

"So at least we can be sure he's still alive, right?" Krillin asked for assurance. Trunks nodded assertively. He refused to believe Son Goku was dead.

"That's no reassurance to me!" Chi-Chi snarled. "First, we find out there's a maniacal man who claims to be _my son_ wreaking havoc in the future. And now you're telling me my husband is on his clutches. Why would they even take him?"

"Apparently, they want to bring their world, their own timeline, back. I just don't see how Goku or any of us fit into that." Trunks shrugged in defeat.

"Debating over that won't do us any good." Vegeta growled. "Last time we went, Trunks achieved the Super Saiyan Blue form. But their Trunks also achieved his own godly transformation."

That part brought out more interested looks from the small crowd, namely the two youngest, little Goten and Trunks, who watched silently and away from the grown Trunks. Something which the swordsman noticed.

"So, evil me is also a Super Saiyan Blue?" little Trunks couldn't help but ask. Mirai Trunks replied neutrally

"Not quite, his form is an orange one but is just as strong as Blue. What's worse, he has the ability to absorb stamina. He left me exhausted and without energy." He paused letting that sink in. "But then, somehow my strength returned to me. As if I ate a senzu. Don't have a clue how I did it, though."

Mirai also wondered what those visions were he had when he and Orange Trunks collided. One of them he recollected as a memory of his past, when he finally obliterated the Androids 17 and 18 in his time. The other, however…

"Maybe that's your own ability." Krillin mused. "You said Goten Black can see into the future, right. And the Orange Trunks can absorb energy. Maybe your trick is restoring your own energy. Pretty handy, if you ask me."

"But then why doesn't dad and Mr. Vegeta have powers like that?" little Goten posed to which Krillin shrugged.

Vegeta got up. "Debating over that is pointless. We need to get stronger. Trunks," he turned to the time-traveler. "we're going back into the Time Chamber, now."

"About that, Gohan and Picollo went in right after you guys left. They will be there for…" Bulma briefly checked her watch. "10 more hours."

Vegeta growled. Bulma calmly and quickly added:

"You can always use the gravity chamber. It will take me 12 hours to do much needed maintenance on the Time Machine."

The Prince agreed with a groan, having to settle for the next best thing. Trunks asked for a moment to address the boys. Both looked nervous as Mirai looked them in the eye.

"I want to apologize to both of you. For real, this time. About everything I did and said to you." He kneeled to their level. "I've come to realize that, even though counterparts from different timelines may begin as the same person, they can follow very distinct paths. I see now you two are not those monsters. Please, forgive me for attacking and threatening you." He bowed his head solemnly.

Little Trunks blinked. Goten took a breath and declared. "We forgive you, Future Trunks."

Mirai Trunks looked at the Goku look-alike who continued. "You want to save your world and the bad guys kinda are us…"

"No, they're not, Goten." The time-traveler cut him off, softly. "Like I said, counterparts from different worlds can easily become different people. Do either of you chose to become mass murderers?"

"No!" both boys replied in unison.

"Then you are _not_ them. Period." Mirai Trunks smiled a little, earning an equal smile from Goten.

"Of course we're not them." Little Trunks finally spoke, with all his assertiveness. "It's like Gohan said; those creeps made choices that we won't make. So we'll never turn into them."

Mirai chuckled and he patted his counterpart in the head. "I couldn't agree more."

Watching the scene, Chi-Chi nodded in approval and Bulma smiled with affection.

* * *

"Father." Mirai called as the two walked alone in a corridor, heading for the gravity chamber. Vegeta groaned in acknowledgement, without looking back. "Before we go in, there's something I need to tell you. Something that happened to me when I and the other Trunks passed out."

And the son explained the two visions he experienced. The first being a memory of his past, and the other not.

Vegeta hummed. "You say in the second vision, you were still 'Trunks'. And there was an adult Goten with you. I bet good money what you saw was one of _his_ memories." He paused. "In that vision, you mentioned someone named 'Kuriza'?"

"Yes, and apparently him and that Goten had just fought and beat him. But there were casualties on their side. And apparently there were no Dragon Balls."

"Kuriza was the rumored spawn of Freeza in the Force." Vegeta explained. "Nobody knew if Kuriza was even real or just a made-up story by some idiot in the lower ranks, and honestly I never cared. But apparently, in their timeline, that stain existed and attacked Earth."

"Why, good evening, Vegeta and Trunks!" the two warriors turned around, startled to see none other than Whis.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Lord Beerus say he was staying out of this?" Vegeta masked his surprise with a demanding tone tainted with politeness and restraint. Trunks had noticed his father acted rather cautious towards the God of Destruction and his servant. The only thing Vegeta respected was strength. Just how strong were the divine pair?

"Indeed, but I stopped by for a few deserts Bulma told me about a few days ago." The tall, blue being said without halting his way in the opposite direction. "But in case you are interested in some training, I could make the time…"

It then struck Trunks! The person was the one who trained his father and Goku into reaching the divine level.

"Mr. Whis, sir!" Trunks addressed him rather flustered but quickly composed himself. The god gave him a neutral look. "If you don't mind, maybe you could help me with something."

When Whis stood unfazed, Trunks decided to continue rather hesitantly. "You see, I've trained and attained the godly blue transformation. And while fighting my enemy, I was able to restore my stamina by sheer will. My enemy demonstrated the ability to drain stamina and his transformation was orange. Do you have any idea how this is possible?"

Whis hummed and leaned over Trunks, giving him a penetrating look. "Yes, you have indeed learn to bend godly ki, like your father and Goku. And quite well, I must say. Yet, your energy is somewhat different from theirs. It feels more…human, for a lack of better term."

"Is it because I'm half-saiyan?"

"In part. What you must understand is that godly energy becomes the manifestation of a user's very soul. The different colors are an expression of not just the user's spirit, but also what drove them into ascending. For example, the color blue that you two and Goku exude is the spiritual representation of self-expression. In that form, the user is expressing his own spirit. Under my tutelage, your father and Goku trained to achieve greater plateaus of strength, because that's the kind of people they are. During that time, they were expressing their own ideals. Therefore, their godly ki gained the blue coloration."

"Well, our enemies have gained different colors. Goten Black's form is indigo while my counterpart's is orange. And they came with their own abilities. Goten Black was able to foresee the future."

Whis appeared pleasantly surprised for a moment, but responded with seriousness. "My, my! You mortals nowadays are full of surprises. I have a theory, but keep in mind it is just that; a theory. From what I have gathered, human-saiyan hybrids evolve at a much faster rate than pureblood saiyans. That could be the motive.

"Another theory is you humans tend to be less narrow-minded than Saiyans, whose only goal in life is to get stronger through battle. Your mentality may be what grants you this variety of abilities."

Without another word, Whis' staff produced a planar beam of light that scanned over Trunks. He hummed. "It appears you have the gift of restoring your own strength. A very useful ability, though I doubt you can do it infinitely."

Trunks looked at his hands and sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Whis. I guess that much makes sense."

"If you are done, we have training to get to and every second counts!" the Prince snarled, startling his son. Trunks had honestly forgotten his father was present during the exchange with the divine being.

"Well, my offer to join your training session still stands." Whis prepared to leave.

"Wait." Vegeta spoke, though it almost sounded like a sigh. "You may join us."

"Wonderful!" the blue man seemed elated. "I must confess I am curious to see how much you've progressed, Trunks. Though wonder where Goku is. I don't feel his energy anywhere on this planet."

A somber look invaded Trunks' face. "Goku…has been taken away. They captured him, saying he was strong enough for their goals."

"Oh, my. What a shame." Whis sighed, like someone who just lost a dollar. "I suppose it was always a possibility. Shall we go then? With Goku out of the battle, you shall need every shred of help you can get."

Vegeta bit his snarl.

* * *

A crack of light pierced through the darkness. A soft sound drove away the drowsiness gradually became a sturdy voice.

"Wake up!" finally a jolt of ki rippled through Goku's body, forcing him to awake. The Saiyan warrior yelled in discomfort. As he regained his bearings, he saw Goten Black right in front of his face.

"You!" he trained to move, but realized he was bound by his waist, wrists and ankles. He tried to power up but found his energy immediately drained away.

"Don't bother. Your restrains were made specifically to keep you from escaping. And any amount of ki you channel will be drained to power up the machine." Goten informed him nonchalantly.

"Machine?" only able to turn his head, Goku realized he was bound to the side of some golden tower. He knew it was a tower because, when looking down, he couldn't see where it ended.

"Yep. This is why we needed you to be as powerful as possible. To serve as a battery for our machine. To help start phase two."

"And what's your phase two about?"

Goten gave a small sarcastic grin. "Sorry, it's a bit too early to reveal our _evil plan_. And, I'm the one asking the questions, here." His tone became icy and serious. "Do you know what this place is? Do you recollect the conversation you shared with Beerus and Whis about the Omni-King? Right before that imposter Trunks arrived at your timeline?"

Goku scowled, then blinked. And then…

"Uh, I dunno."

Goten fell backwards, anime style. He got up with a frustrated face

"For God's sake! Whis told you the Omni-King can erase entire Universes on a whim. And that he even crushed 6 of them, before."

"Oh, yeah! That! Uh, sorry. I was thinking about fighting, then." Goku was sounded apologetic to his enemy. Goten resisted the urge to ask in retort if there's any moment he is not thinking about fighting.

"Now do you understand, imposter?"

Goku blinked before realization dawned. "Hang on. Are you saying we're in a destroyed Universe?"

"That's right. The white that surrounds us is actually a form of primal substance. One which predates the Multiverse itself. This substance can be shaped into any kind of matter, energy or life. It's what everything that exists comes from and what it returns to when destroyed by a God." Goten finished his explanation to a blank-faced Goku, blinking stupidly. He sighed roughly:

"Aaand, you didn't get a thing I said. No matter." Goten turned more serious. "Now you're going to tell me, why the Omni-King summoned you?"

"What? Why do you care?" Goku was again confused.

"Answer me, now!" the black dressed enemy lost his cool but quickly recovered it. "I asked you why the Omni-King summoned you, when you returned to your era after our first battle in the Future?"

"How do you even know about that?"

"In this universal graveyard we can sometimes peek into what happens in other Universes. But the realm of the Omni-King is off-limits for some reason." Goten's words were laced with contempt. He crossed his arms, silently demanding Goku's answer.

"He invited me because he wanted a friend. I promised I'd give him one, later…" Goku stumbled with his words, almost accidentally letting slip about the button Xeny gave him to call him.

Goten blinked several times. "What?"

"I said…"

"A friend?!" Goten Black was outraged. "You're telling me that colorful pipsqueak wanted to befriend you? That monster just wanted a _buddy_?"

Goku became irritated. "You got lot of nerve calling anyone a monster."

"The Omni-King _is_ the monster." Goten Black retorted with a calm fury. "You're just too naïve to see that behind that face there's a demon who killed literal trillions without remorse."

"And I'm looking at another one, right now." Goku spat.

Goten sighed in frustration and a wave of electricity raced through the structure, shocking Goku into passing out. Resigned, the villain instant transmitted away. To the base of the tower where Trunks tipped on a high-tech computer plugged to the titanic structure. Now getting a better view, one could see it has a diameter large enough for about ten people to be lined up on his perimeter.

"No luck?" Trunks asked without taking his eyes off the calculations and codes.

"None. He said the twerp just wanted him to be his friend. Maybe that's true, maybe it's what Goku _thinks_ to be true. Anyways, it's a moot point, right now."

Trunks grunted in agreement, not taking his eyes off his work. Goten recalled the time when Trunks spent eternity after eternity programming their machine. It didn't do wonders for his health or his mind, honestly. That was before Goten practically forced him to train again, after his first battle with the imposter Trunks. Now, Trunks' energy felt much more dynamic, sharper and slightly calmer. Goten considered that a success.

He leaned back against the tower and closed his eyes. His mind relaxed and began to expand with the help of some of his godly ki. This was a simple form of meditation that didn't require him to transform. Ever since his first glimpse of the future and the realization he had such an ability, Goten attempted to do it again in baby steps.

With the help of his indigo energy, he could see planes of reality that he couldn't have imagined before. Not long ago, he discovered his could see atoms and subatomic particles! Or use his sight like a Supreme Kai to see whatever happens in any part of the Universe, as long as he knew where to look for! While those and other abilities were extraordinary, none could be compared in usefulness to the future vision. It was that gift that saved him from being captured inside that jar. A fortunate stroke of luck. And Goten didn't like to count on luck.

So he trained his future vision to get a better grasp on it. He had come to realize the future is not set in stone. Existence flows like a river that is constantly splitting into different streams. His future vision apparently allowed him to see what the most likely stream to be followed next was. But it always came in cut, sometimes incoherent scenes. It was difficult to make sense of it. Nonetheless, Goten persisted to try and navigate the river.

…

…

…

"We better prepare for when they return." That sudden declaration finally broke Trunks out of his work hypnosis. He turned to Goten, who still had his eyes closed, with a frown:

"Thanks for your wisdom, Admiral Obvious."

"I'm serious, Trunks." Goten opened his eyes, which flashed indigo for a moment. "I still can't see the future clearly. But I know the next battle will be the last. They just lost Goku, so when they come for round 3, they will literally bring everything they have to the battle. We have to do the same and more."

"What do you have in mind?" Trunks crossed his arms. Normally he'd rather think of a solution himself, but since Goten was the fortuneteller…

"I don't know, yet. Maybe, we should have a backup plan." After a thoughtful moment, Goten tore open the white void that was the dead Universe into the future Universe 7.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something that might come in handy. From the Sacred World of the Kais."

* * *

 **Hours later.**

"I see you've become more fluid, Vegeta." Whis commented. "Previously, you wouldn't have been able to dodge that hit."

Father and son sparred against the divine attendant in the gravity chamber. The god was clearly superior, as he avoided their blows with ease and delivered a rectifying commentary laced with a tiny amount of condescending.

The god turned to Trunks, whose kick he parried with his staff. "This ability you have of restoring your energy is useful, but also draining. The more you use it, the less efficient it becomes. At least, until your body recovers naturally."

"Seems like it." The sparring session had served to test Trunks' new powers. Each time he restored his stamina, the next wouldn't be so efficient. But if he recovered by another means, like a senzu bean, the restoration power returned to 100%. "Maybe my double has a similar down-side."

"I am skeptical. Your gift restores energy, and that energy must come from somewhere. That is why it is not infinite. As for your counterpart, the energy he absorbs comes from his opponent. I theorize that as long as he has victims to drain _ki_ from, he can do it indefinitely. Now the foreign energy may affect him negatively, though that I cannot be certain." The attendant murmured that explanation while casually evading every blow the father and son threw at him.

For the two mortals, this wasn't simple training. Their enemies had forced them to retreat twice, already! This sparring session doubled as a way to vent their frustrations. Though to Trunks it almost felt like he was repeating his many battles against those same enemies. Like with Goten Black and Orange Trunks, he knew next to nothing about Whis. Every time they tried a new strategy against the hated duo, they revealed a counter-strike that trumped theirs. Something that Whis was doing against them, right now. The blue man was just of an enigma as the evil pair.

Trunks suddenly stopped his attack as a thought struck him. "Father!"

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, standing still without taking his eyes off Whis, trying to come up with a better way of attacking.

Trunks spoke with some hesitance. "I may have an idea of how to beat my counterpart." He paused. "I can try to trigger that _memory swap_ I did with him."

Vegeta faced him with a strange look. "And how would that help you win?"

"So far, they've been one step ahead of us. They knows us, but we know so little about them. When I saw the other Trunks' memory, he sounded pretty vulnerable. If I can see more of his past, maybe I can find his weakness. Or at least, learn how to get to wherever they have Goku."

Whis, whom had remained silent during that exchange. He had been informed previously of the experience this Trunks and the counterpart attacking the future had when their fight intensified. How each experienced a memory of the other. The god piped in:

"Know your enemy, know yourself. It is a wise, sensible tactic to learn more about your foes. Not a very Saiyan tactic, though. Maybe that is why it is wise."

Vegeta ignored that jab. He turned to his son. "Are you sure you want to try that?"

"I am. And, if it doesn't work, it's not like I'll be wasting time. The only way I know of triggering that is by fighting him hard."

It was settled. The training continued without any more noteworthy pauses until the gravity chamber was turned off from the outside. Bulma entered and declared:

"It's ready."

Whis took his leave, carrying a package with the deserts Bulma had promised. The two had been training intensely but without exhausting themselves. They lost all the senzus when Goku was captured, and couldn't afford to go into battle tired and bruised.

To their surprise more people were expecting them. Gohan and Picollo stood beside the Time Machine, in battle gi. Also Videl and little Pan in her arms.

"Gohan!" Trunks shook his arm and Gohan smiled.

"We will join you." Picollo stated simply.

"And what makes you think we need your help?" Vegeta retorted.

"You went in with Goku and still lost. You think it will be different without him and with so little training under your belt?" Picollo retorted, sporting a tiny smirk. Vegeta snarled.

"Suit yourselves. But there's only room for three in the cabin."

"No worries, if Picollo holds tightly to the landing paads, he'll be fine." Bulma explained.

Farewells were given. Gohan hugged his wife and child, vowing he would return safe and sound. Mirai Trunks promised the same to Bulma.

Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai Trunks went inside while Picollo grabbed onto the landing pads. The machine disappeared taking them to the apocalyptic future.

Videl sighed and Bulma put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright."

"Does it get any easier watching your family go into battle?" the young mother asked. Bulma smiled sadly.

"No." suddenly her phone rang, cutting the mood. Bulma picked up and was surprise to hear who it was.

"Chi-Chi, what…"

" _It's Goten! He disappeared. I went to his room and found a letter. He says he's going to the future with Trunks!_ "

On that moment, Bulma felt all her strength leaving her.

* * *

 **In the Erased Universe**

"They're here." Goten Black stated.

"Admiral Obvious strikes again." Orange Trunks jeered. He waved his hand. A portion of the white substance began to bend to his will. It formed a classic armor manufactured by Capsule Corp, one with golden highlights. Orange Trunks put it on, over his green tank top.

"You're gonna fight with your outfit of our old school?" Goten was curious.

"Yep. It made our rookie students nervous. I enjoyed that feeling." The lavender-haired smirked.

* * *

 **In the Future.**

"Unbelievable." Gohan sighed in quiet horror upon seeing the ruined, dark landscape.

They landed in a clear area and already could feel their enemies' energy surfacing. Trunks tried to capsule the Time Machine.

"Something's wrong." Trunks pushed the button again, and only got an error message. "I can't capsule the machine. There's something foreign lodged in the…"

Without warning, a storage compartment burst opened from the inside and a disheveled Little Trunks and Goten came out.

"You two! You brats pulled this stunt AGAIN?!" Vegeta growled.

"Goten, Trunks, you shouldn't be here." Gohan scolded.

"But wanna fight the bad guys. They're wrecking the future. We can't just…"

"I don't care! You're not strong enough for this fight! Trunks, take them back!" Vegeta ordered the time-traveler.

"That will have to wait." Picollo spoke, looking up. Floating in the sky were the evil pair, Goten Black and Orange Trunks.

The fighters of both sides glared at each other hardly. They all could feel this was it, the last deciding battle. There'll would no reprise and next round. This was endgame and soon, it will be game over.

* * *

 **A few bits of information have been revealed about our pair of villains. Next chapter starts the final battle and the big reveal.**


	13. When Three Extremes Collide

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **I've changed the name 'Orange Trunks' back to 'God Trunks'. It's way more menacing. After watching an episode of the Annoying Orange, the name just sounded stupid. Since we're having 3 Trunks in the same chapter:**

 **Future Trunks is 'Mirai';**

 **Little Trunks is 'Kako', which is japanese for 'past';**

 **Goten Black is still the villain Goten.**

 **Young Goten will just be 'Little Goten'.**

 **Today we get to see HALF of the enemies' origin story. Something most of you have already deduced. But keep in mind that's only half. Enjoy.**

 **Firegodslayer98 -** I can't promise I won't kill anyone. But don't worry, Young Goten and Kako Trunks are plenty motivated now. But even if they trained day and night, they bad guys are still way above their league. Maybe for the next enemy...

* * *

There was the traditional staredown that preceded every battle. The opposing sides sized each other up. Goten Black and God Trunks looked down on their cadre of opponents. Last time they had acquired Goku. Now Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were accompanied by Gohan and Picollo. And...God's eyes widened when he spotted the miniature versions of himself and Goten Black.

"Are you so desperate to beat us you even recruited those pathetic excuses?" God Trunks mocked, equally amused and furious that they brought another imposter version of himself.

"Enough talk." Mirai powered up and went straight for his counterpart, re-starting their fated battle. Goten Black stood aside and let the counterparts fight to their hearts' content. He looked back down at the remaining enemies and made his descend calmly. Vegeta remained glued to the ground, arms crossed, staring intently at the battle. The other four, however, were solely focused on him.

"So this is the monster wearing Goten's face." Gohan spoke, getting a feel of Goten Black's energy. Like his father and Picollo, Gohan was attuned to the nature of the soul via ki-sensing. He thought to himself. " _This man isn't the same evil as the likes of Freeza, Cell or Majin Buu. Those guys admitted they were demons or simply didn't care. This Goten Black doesn't exude the same cruelty and most_ _definitely_ _doesn't see himself as evil_." He had a calm, smooth and patient soul, but there was a great, cold darkness beneath it. He was a villain that, despite not delighting in his atrocities, would do them a thousand-fold if it accomplished his goals.

Gohan turned to Picollo, who nodded subtly.

"Goten, we will fight you." he and the Namekian stepped forward. Goten hummed and shrugged:

"It's not like we need either of you for our plan. I was rather expecting to fight Vegeta again, but I feel he didn't progress much since last time. Didn't you use your little Time Chamber?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"We were the ones using it." Picollo answered curtly. That had the desired effect of peeking Goten Black's attention.

"Alright then, I'm game!" his chuckle almost sounded a good-natured one. "I had seen a few scenarios where you two would show up, but didn't look much into them."

" _He must be talking about that future vision of his_." Picollo concluded.

The three warriors flew up calmly to start their battle...

"Hold on!" everyone was stopped by Little Goten's shout. It had been meant for Goten Black, who gave him an unfazed look. The boy stepped forward, nervous but firm. "Please, let's just talk. Why are you doing this?"

Goten Black glared neutrally for a moment before wordlessly flying upwards, Gohan and Picollo on his trail.

Vegeta growled, staring daggers at the Goku look-alike. "You are even more pathetic than I ever gave you credit for!"

Goten cringed at that.

"Did you honestly think your enemies will ever listen to you? That you can make peace by talking? Just to think you have Saiyan blood in your veins makes me sick!" Vegeta snarled louder. "It doesn't matter if that enemy used to be like you, or was even you to begin with! He wants to murder people that you care about. And you think you can talk him out of it!" faster than they could track it, Vegeta hurled a ki blast at Goten strong enough to just knock him down. Shocked, Kako Trunks went to help out his friend. Vegeta's hard glare never left Goten. "If you want to help, runt, you have to fight! Your enemies won't listen to kind words."

Awkward silence fell between the three until Vegeta spoke again:

"If you two want to do something useful, go find the survivors and protect them. You're not strong enough to be on the front lines."

The two boys had no choice but to do as they were told. When they stowaway, Kako Trunks still held some hope of confronting the enemy, but after feeling the pressure of their godly ki, it finally died. They flew towards an amalgam of low power levels hiding in the ruins of the city.

"Don't take what my dad said too personal, okay. He once in awhile attacks me to see if I've been training or not."

Goten nodded, not as upset about Vegeta's attack as he was about his words. He asked to distract himself. "Why isn't your dad fighting?"

Kako Trunks looked back at the shrinking image of his father, rooted to the ground. "Dunno. Maybe he thinks Future Me can handle it." on that moment, Kako Trunks felt a great admiration (and a little bit of jealousy) for his future counterpart.

Their search was interrupted when Trunks felt something zooming by his cheek so fast it cut him. Before they knew it, the two were under attack by more of said in-coming projectiles; bullets.

"Ah, they're firing at us!" Little Goten shouted. The two boys dodged every bullet until they got tired and raised their ki higher, naturally deflecting all bullets. Then there was a louder, whistle-like sound.

"Missile!" on instinct, both boys fired a joint ki-blast at the projectile, vaporizing it at a safe distance. Goten warned Trunks to close his eyes and carpet-bombed the area with a Solar Flare, successfully blinding all the hidden shooters. The boys quickly used the short reprieve they had to track one of the shooters and landed right before them. A woman in her late twenties. She recovered her sight remarkably quickly and on instinct aimed her riffle at the two boys.

"Hey, calm down, please! We don't wanna fight." Little Goten pleaded, hands up.

The woman halted, eyes widen travelled from one boy to the other. They lingered more on Kako Trunks. "You! You look just like...! Who are you?"

"I'm Goten and this is Trunks, miss." he explained briefly that they came from the past with Mirai Trunks and the rest of their friends to help fight the villains. She wasn't entirely convinced, though.

"How do I know you're not working for those bastards? For all I know you could be their minions." she eyes the two children with warranted distrust. Young as they were, she knew they could have the same powers as those demons. They even looked like miniature versions of them.

The boys shared a nervous look. "Uh, we...don't know how to prove we're the good guys."

Mai's finger tensed on the trigger.

"But please, we wanna help." Goten pleaded.

"Then why don't go fight _them_?" she pointed at the colorful blasts in the sky.

Kako replied begrudgingly. "Because we're not strong enough."

She scowled. "Then why did you even come?"

"We wanna help. We can't just stay put and let others do the fighting!"

Mai blinked. Recent words spoken by herself to her Trunks echoed in her memory:

" _I don't care how strong those monsters are, Trunks. I'm staying out there and do whatever I can, even if it's little._ "

She sighed and slowly lowered her riffle. "Alright, I guess I can trust you a little. But whatever happens, you stay with me and keep watch. Do anything funny, and I'll shoot you both death. Was I clear?" she _shot_ them a steely look. Pun intended.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both replied loud and clear. However, whereas Goten was pale, Kako Trunks gained a small blush as he noticed this lady was kinda pretty when she was mad.

* * *

Goten Black was easily dominating his fight.

Picollo and Gohan worked in such synch one would think they could communicate telepathically. On occasion one would perform a move that the other would use to launch their attack. Like when Gohan got close enough for a Solar Flare which was followed by Makankakosappo. A deadly combo, which was useless against Goten Black. He had trained his senses in order to read and predict up to three opponents, simultaneously. He closed his eyes right in the nick of time of the Solar Flare and reopened them again when Picollo's energy spiked and dodged the drill-like beam.

"Is this your strategy? Team up and hoping you can surpass me?" Goten Black shook his head in disappointment.

Now, as he has been exploring his new abilities more and more, Goten noticed less and less times he was caught by surprise. Between been able to anticipate his opponents and gaining the still raw gift of seeing the future, there were few things that surprised him nowadays.

Picollo and Gohan smirking was one of such things.

"Now that we've seen your technique first-hand," Gohan started.

"Allow us show you ours." the Namekian powered up. Goten prepared himself for a new attack. Without warning, the green man fired a large amount of energy...at Gohan?!

" _What the?!_ "

Gohan was struck dead on...wait, no, not struck. He was still standing. The energy Picollo fired didn't explode on his face. It spread around Gohan, mixing with his own white aura. The imposter wearing the face of his brother went for the attack. Goten instinctively prepared to catch the coming right hook and reciprocate with a left one of his own. To his utter shock, said predicted right hook never came. Instead he got a kick in the torso, and then some. Desperately, Goten blocked the hits with his arms. He was able to grab Gohan's arm and hurl him away to get his bearings.

" _What's going on? I can't make heads or tails of his ki._ "

"Not so easy to win when you lose your trump card, is it?" Gohan came in hot for another onslaught. He superspeeded before Goten and delivered a punch that got him in the jaw. "You've become so reliant on your ki-sensing to predict your opponents that you let your other skill grow rusty."

Picollo appeared behind Goten, using his stretching arms to hold him.

"A true warrior" the Namekian spoke. "does rely on a single technique. You're so used to read your opponents' energy, you don't even bother to know them as fighters. That narrow-mindedness will your downfall."

Gohan fired a full-powered Kamehame ha at the immobilized villain. Goten Black took the hit. Picollo's arms were burnt but he was at a safe distance and regenerated them. Goten, on the other hand, was roughed up quite a lot. His clothes were a little burnt and smelled of it. He survived by rising his ki to maximum at the last moment, creating a semi-barrier that shielded him from greater damage.

The opposing sides shared a staredown. Then Goten Black applauded.

"Bravo! A brilliant tactic." his hand travelled to his singed chin. "You coated yourself on Picollo's energy, making a sort of filter around you. When your own ki leaves your body, it mixes with Picollo's. It makes it much harder for me to get a read on that amalgam of energy." he paused. "I take it was Gohan who came up with that idea."

He took their silence as a 'yes' and chuckled.

"My Gohan, the real Gohan, he also came up with good tactics, even after he stopped fighting altogether. He never ceased to doing his best and more to protect the planet."

Gohan finally relented. If this guy wanted to chat...

"Why are you doing this?"

Goten Black looked him neutrally. Picollo stood silently to the side, feeling this was a matter between 'brothers' or close enough. Gohan continued.

"You say you want to bring back your world. But you admit our timeline is very similar to your own. You could have chosen to settle there, peacefully. We would have welcomed you with open arms. Is it really worth bringing back your world by destroying this one?"

Goten scoffed. His energy become more violent. "Why? Because no matter how similar or different, this timeline and yours are counterfeit copies. Imposter realities. Ours was the original. And ours will return as it should be."

Gohan became aggravated by that. "The Goten I grew up with would never cause someone else pain to get what he wants. In my eyes, you're the imposter. I won't allow to cause anymore harm!" Gohan ki flared up and beyond his maximum level.

Picollo eyed his pupil. " _Even now your power keeps growing, Gohan. But we're not fighting against an ordinary opponent. He knows you and your weaknesses._ "

Goten Black hummed. " _Since Vegeta didn't progress at all, this imposter might be a good replacement._ " he then voiced aloud.

"That's the spirit! The real Gohan was always at his best when he was in a pissed off mood. Hell," the villain's tone became strange, like nostalgic and mournful. "when Pan died, his power was enough to tear a whole dimension asunder."

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed. Did he hear that right?

Goten Black instant transmission right before him. "Enough chat. Time for round#2." and the fight reignited.

* * *

Blue and orange energies collided. Mirai and God's auras seemed to fight one another for dominance, like their owners who were trading punches.

"Not so easy to drain my power now, is it?" Mirai jeered.

"Like I need that to beat you." God jeered.

Mirai was smirking internally. " _He's indulging me in close-combat. He must not know what I'm really trying to do. Last time, when our kis mixed, we saw each others_ _'_ _memories. Then it was accidental. But now, with the right proding..._ "

 _Majin Buu defeated..._

 _Couple_ _of peaceful years passed..._

 _Two strangers arrive on Earth, the blue man and purple kitty-cat._

 _Gohan's gonna be a dad!_

 _Dad and Goku go off to train._

 _Freeza's revived!_

 _An awesome tournament_ _against_ _another Universe!_

 _There's a 'him' from the future?!_

 _There's an evil Goten on the future?!_

 _THERE'S ALSO AN EVIL 'HIM' ON THE FUTURE?!_

 _MiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawareta_

 _Majin Buu defeated_ _…_

 _A few_ _peaceful years passed..._

 _A new_ _enemy arrives. It's a younger-looking Goku!_

 _He fights him_ _and fails_ _repeatedly_

 _Time to return to the past_

 _Mother is dead! Young Goku killed her!_

 _He's made it to the past...wait, Goku's alive again?_

 _Young Goku has followed him. He calls himself 'Son Goten'._

 _Gohan has a little brother! One named 'Goten'. Could he be..._

 _He returns to the future with father and Goku._

 _Goten Black is there. He has a partner in crime. It's...another 'him'?!_

 _Pain, pain, pain. God Trunks did more than a few numbers on him._

 _THE KIDS! It was them, all along! They're the ones who made his world a wasteland! They won't get away with it! He'll snuff them out before..._

 _He and Gohan talk._ _Remorse soon follows._

 _Back in the Time Chamber. Yet this time, his father is a much calmer person._

 _This power! It's immense! And yet so calm. He had done it. He had mastered godly ki._

 _So the bastard had reached his own godly transformation._

 _Goku has been taken away! This was bad._

 _MiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawaretaMiraiOUbawareta_

 _Majin Buu defeated..._

 _Many_ _peaceful years passed..._

 _He's no longer a fighter. He's an inventor. He's the future CEO of Capsule Corp._

 _Goten gets a new girlfriend every month._

 _Pan is growing up to be quite the squirt._

 _Goku's been gone for years. He finally returns...as a child?!_

 _Black-Star Dragon Balls are the cause. They have to search them in_ _outer-space_ _._

 _He, Goku and Pan embark. Goten was supposed to come, but he was too busy wooing some new girl._

 _He has to dress up as a princess?! The hifl?!_

 _GET OUT OF MY BODY, BABY!_

 _All the balls are collected. Time to return home._

 _Baby is back! Father is baby!_

 _He was a Tuffle. He was the_ _scourge_ _of all Saiyans._

 _Baby is no more. The Earth was free._

 _Someone tore-open a hole in Hifl. Bad guys from the past are_ _pouring_ _out._

 _Android 17 has gone bad. Krillin's dead. Goku beats him._

 _Time to gather the regular Dragon Bal-wait a second! They're all cracked._

 _He summons Shenron. The sky turns red. Smoke emerges from the balls. They've made a terrible mistake._

 _Now they have the Shadow Dragons to deal with._

 _The Earth is once again on the line. Pan and_ _Gir_ _u_ _go with Goku._

 _Capsule Corp gives humanitarian aid to the destroyed cities by the attack from Hifl. Mom has taken back the reins of Capsule Corp. Dad has gone back to training. Trunks flies to several locations to help out with reconstruction. Goten does the same._

 _They meet Uub again, or is he Majuub now? He's been travelling all around the planet, helping people in need._

 _So much destruction. So many lives lost. All this time, he never realized how much loss the world suffered because of evil. The dragon balls made it so easy to erase it all._

 _Earthquakes. Tsunamis. Super storms. Floods. Droughts. Natural disasters are becoming more often. It's the Shadow Dragons._

 _Omega Shenron is unbeatable! Father and Goku at SSJ4 couldn't beat him._ _Gogeta_ _couldn't beat him. It takes a Universal Spirit Bomb to wipe out the bastard._

 _The threat is over. Shenron takes away the Dragon Balls and Goku. Goku and the Dragon Balls. Two constants in the worlds are gone. Everything will be different now_ _…_

* * *

"NO MORE!"

There was an explosion of godly energy. The mental connection was severed and all three versions of Trunks came out of the trance. Kako Trunks fell on his back, semi-conscious. Mirai and God were still fully conscious, the former having dropped his sword during the ordeal. One was stunned by the experience. The other was enraged. Guess which?

"YOU BASTARD!" God Trunks flew in a rage. His first fist connected a still half-dazed Mirai Trunks. The second was blocked and reciprocated, though. The two Trunks glared each other down.

"So I finally got a glimpse of the man you used to be." Mirai spoke softly. God clenched his teeth. "You were not so different from me."

"Shut up! Don't you dare presume you know me, you self-righteous shit!"

Mirai continued. "But your story didn't end there, did it. What happened that turned that man into what you are?"

"What happened?" God smirked mockingly. "Is this the part when I get pissed and spill out my past? Fat chance."

"Honestly, that was never my end goal. I promised I'd beat you with my own fists, and I'll keep it. Whether I know what twisted you or not, I'll show you you're wrong. I'll prove to you I can save my world."

The battle restarted. Only difference was that God now favored long range-attacks to prevent physical contact. He would not allow this imposter shit to pick his brain, again!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Trunks! Wake up!"

The purple-haired boy from the past woke up with a small ki shock, courtesy of a worrying Little Goten. He gasped, startled, and looked frantically around only to see his friend standing beside him and the grown-up Mai a few steps away, but eyeing them both with suspicion.

"I'm awake." he took a few breaths. "What happened to me?"

"There was a big light where the two 'yous' were fighting. Then you went Super out of nowhere and just stood there like a statue. I tried to snap you out of it, but nothing worked. Then the light stopped, but you were still paralized. So I buzzed you."

Trunks blinked. His mind, still in a frenzy, slowly settled down. His memories arranged themselves.

"I saw stuff." he muttered, half in thought. Information he never knew before begin arranging itself on his brain. Goten listened as did Mai, though she didn't drop her guard. "I get it now. The good future 'me' had this plan. He knew if he fought the evil 'me', they would see each other's pasts. He wanted to know his to find a weakness. Maybe because we're all Trunks, so I saw stuff too. We all saw bits and pieces of what each lived after Majin Buu."

A quiet pause followed.

"Did you find anything that could help beat the orange one?" Mai asked.

Trunks hesitated. "Uh, maybe. I don't know how much it can help."

"Then go out there and help him."

"My dad said we were no good for this fight." Trunks retorted, not liking to admit it. Mai eyed him sternly.

"And you said you wanted to help our world. Are you going back on your promise?" she pointed outwards to the sky where a simple human eye could only spot two super fast flashes of light, blue and orange, colliding occasionally. "Our Trunks has been fighting for our future. He is our hope. Are you going to help him or not?"

Trunks looked at her, then at his counterparts fighting, and back at her. "I will." he powered up and prepared to take off. But he was stopped by his best friend.

"Hold on, Trunks! Are you going to fight the orange 'you'?"

"No, but I have an idea that might work." Trunks muttered.

Goten argued he wanted to join the fight, too. Trunks said this was his battle, a battle of Trunks.

He flew as fast as he could to the battle, but was intercepted by his father:

"Boy, didn't I tell you to stay out of this battle?"

"Sorry, dad. But I gotta help the future 'me'."

"You're not strong enough. Go back." Vegeta retorted, unfazed.

"But, dad..."

"No buts!"

"...do you trust me?"

That brought a reaction out of the father, who looked at his son strangely. He quickly regained his stern demeanour. "Trust you? What is this about?"

"Do you trust me, like you trust him?" the boy pointed to the blue blur that was Mirai Trunks. Vegeta eyed his son with an incredulous, angering look.

"That's what this is about? You are jealous of him?!"

"I'm not! _He_ is." this time the boy pointed to the villain clad in orange energy. "I saw things when they fought. I know a way I can help the future 'me' beat him."

Vegeta looked from one Trunks to another. The youngest one was no fit for a battle between warriors with the power of Gods. Kako Trunks was, as painful as it was to admit, no warrior. He didn't face constant trials, battles and savagery like Mirai. Still...

"You want to help on their fight? Even if you can't make an ounce of difference?"

"It's my fight, too. I'm as much Trunks as they are."

Vegeta suppressed the speck of a smile. "Then, go. But if you get yourself killed stupidly, I'll scour this timeline for the Super Dragon Balls to bring you back and then murder you all over again! You got that?"

"Crystal clear, dad."

* * *

The two adult Trunks were locked in a long-range battle when a beam passed between them.

"Hey, you dork!"

"Get lost, loser!" God sent a ki blast at him, which Kako easily dodged. Truly, God didn't risk focusing too much energy and attention on that. He had to keep his eyes on Mirai.

"You're the loser!" Kako shouted. "I know 'cause I saw all those times you messed up."

God became stiff like a corpse.

Kako Trunks continued. "You let yourself be possessed by that Baby creep, twice. You couldn't beat Android 17 on your own. You couldn't do a thing against that Omega Shenron." the knowledge of those names and events had been infused in Kako Trunks' brain. At first it was all an overloading mess in his memory. Mirai listened curious; he too had experienced the exchange of memories with his counterparts, yet he could not recall God's with such detail.

...

...

...

"Shut up." the unmoving God spoke softly, a storm contained inside a thin bag of calm.

"Face the facts. You're jealous of him!" Kako pointed his finger to Mirai. "He's still kicking and fighting for his world. While you let yours die."

God's fists trembled. His pupils contracted. The storm was tearing its way out of the bag. And Kako was just about to rip it open.

"That's why you want to beat the good Future 'me' so badly. If he fails, then you won't be the only loser who failed his planet!"

 _"Sensei Trunks, save us."_

 _"Keep pushing it!"_

 _"Son, you are the future."_

 _"Trunks, you are everyone's hope. You must survive."_

" **SHUT UP!** " the storm was free. God's orange ki exploded like a supernova, the whole world turned to that hue. Black, Gohan and Picollo's fight came to a pause when that energy reached them. Vegeta, still on the sidelines, uncrossed his arms and scowled. The Resistance, though unable to feel ki, divine or not, sensed the raging pressure. God's eyes were like orange headlights and Kako Trunks was the deer caught in them. The villain's power surged focused on him as its single target. " **FINAL DEATH RAIN!** "

"Oh no, you don't!" a quick Masenko struck God dead-on, breaking the concentration needed for his most destructive move. Mirai Trunks was now up close to God and he made sure it stayed that way, this time.

" _Thanks, Trunks_." Mirai said in his own mind. He didn't want to risk losing focus on his enemy, but he realized this was Kako's intention all along. " _You did what I was trying to and figured out his Achilles' heel. I won't waste this chance._ "

Mirai infused his fists with his blue ki and wailed on God. The contact of the two opposite energies slowly restarted the sensation of before; the first time their kis collided and they shared each other's memories.

"I knew you'd try that!" God made a desperate gamble. "Solar..."

"No way! Galick Sword!" Kako made himself known by firing an energy beam similar to the Galick Gun, through Mirai's sword aimed at God. The blast was a thin, much more focused beam, though not as potent as the original article. But it had the desired effect of disrupting God's escape attempt.

"Thanks again. And you found my sword." Mirai noted while flying at God's. Kako followed him suite.

"Saw it lying around." Kako made a gesture to return it, but Mirai shook his head.

"You use it. It's yours." Were the circumstances different, Kako would have leaped for joy. But right now there was an enemy they had to pound into the ground.

God Trunks found himself in a corner. He tried to fight to get some distance from Mirai, but Kako kept intercepting him on every occasion.

Two individuals, the same but different, united against a third one who had lost his way.

God attempted a quick Big Bang Attack, but Kako came at his side.

"Buster slash!" with a cutting motion of the blade, Kako fired an attack similar to a Destructo Disk. God dodged it easily enough. He was much faster than a regular Super Saiyan, after all. Yet that little distraction was enough for Mirai to shorten the distance between them. Frustrated, God turned his attention on the pipsqueak.

"Die, you pest!" he fired a potent Galick Gun at Kako, but to his irritation, Mirai got in the way and deflected it.

And so it continued. Kako kept God uncoordinated while Mirai di most of the attacking and defending. God soon found himself backed against a barely standing building. Mirai and Kako had him cornered.

"Done running? Or are you gonna keep fleeing like a coward?"

God laughed humorlessly. "You think I'm scared of you?"

"Are you?" Mirai asked.

"Not at all."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Kako asked.

God blinked. He didn't know how to answer that. He knew he wasn't afraid of those two imposters. So what was he running from? _Why_ was he running away?...

...Because those two imposters wanted to see further into his past!

"Or are you running away from your past." Mirai said as if he knew what was going through the enemy's head. "I never ran away from my mistakes or my sins. If that's what you're doing, than you're even more pathetic than I gave you credit for."

God and Mirai stared each other down. Then the villain spoke out smoothly and almost politely, for the first time. "You know what, you're right. I've already been through hell and back. I've got nothing to lose."

Calling out every shred of power, God flew straight at his enemy. This time he was the one closing the distance. Mirai Trunks followed suite. Kako Trunks powered up as well, but Mirai raised an arm to stop him.

"This is my fight alone. Thanks for everything, Trunks. But I must do this alone."

Kako wanted to retort, but he knew full well he was out of their league and he could only hope to do sidekick work. He reluctantly nodded as the two godly forces collided with one another, Kako vowed to himself he'd become strong enough to one day fight beside Mirai.

Orange and blue collided with everything they had. The blinding light that surged drowned every Trunks.

* * *

 **The time has come to reveal the villain's full backstory. What do we know, so far:**

 **Goten Black and God Trunks are indeed the GT versions, but they lived through other events in between that and this. They fought off an alien invasion lead by Freeza's son, at some point. They used to be teachers of some kind. Their Pan died for reasons unknown. Now, their timeline is gone and they want it back.**


End file.
